


The mummy's infatuation

by M_jelly



Series: The mummy's love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient History, Ancient Love, Curses, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gods, Investigations, Magic, Married Life, Past Lives, Pregnancy, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Treasure Hunting, True Love, mummy - Freeform, tombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: After time has past since Ammon was sent away and held captive by Anubis, your life has moved on. Now happily married to Levi, your life couldn't be better. Once a group dedicated to rediscover historical sites, you've moved on and are now dedicated to tackling all things cursed and supernatural. Travelling the world helping people out to remove creatures, ghosts and all things horried is a lot of fun for people, but it always comes with risks. Life seems perfect, but with the realisation you are pregnant sends you down a worrying spiral. You want to have your baby, but the six month mark is a big fear of yours and Levi, because as the priestess and captain you both died and lost your baby at six months pregnant. Determined to make you feel loved and distract you, Levi is your hero and pulling out all the stops to make you feel safe and your baby. However, nightmares about Ammon keep appearing, then you start seeing him again. Thinking you're going crazy, you try everything to make sure it is just your worries and not Ammon breaking out of Anubis's grasp. You're wrong though, very wrong because he's coming back and he wants his bride and your baby.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: The mummy's love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989619
Comments: 22
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus smiled at you as you ate at his fine table in Transylvania, he simply nursed a drink in his hand. “How is it?”

You smiled at him. “Divine.” You dabbed your mouth and felt odd about the romantic atmosphere, there was candles lit and wine, but you were choosing not to drink because you’d been getting sick most mornings. You cleared your throat. “Thank you for dinner.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome. Would you like dessert?”

“I couldn’t possibly, I’m full and I’m rather tired these days. This was a perfect last meal though.”

His eyes widened. “Last meal?”

You nodded. “Yes, I’m leaving tomorrow. I believe it’s time for me and my husband to talk and repair the marriage, that or it’s divorce.” You hummed a laugh then stood up making Klaus stand. “Thank you for your hospitality and kindness.”

He walked over. “May I escort you?”

You smiled. “Sure.”

He put his arm around you and led you through his castle. “I wish you would stay. You are such a perfect feature for my home.”

You blushed and giggled. “How sweet of you to say.”

He stopped by your room door. “I mean it.” He cupped the side of your face, then gazed at you softly. “You are just glowing, and there is a sweet smell about you.”

You smiled. “It’s probably my perfume or something.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Good night Klaus and goodbye.”

He felt his heart breaking. “Goodbye.”

You entered your room and locked it, then you dressed up in a nice night dress. You climbed into the massive bed, then snuggled up tightly. You rolled onto your side and looked at a picture of Levi. “Night Levi.”

Klaus waited for you to sleep as he thought about your lips on his cold cheek. He closed his eyes and inhaled, his mind was racing and he was desperate to taste you. He climbed out the window, then crawled across the wall to your bedroom window. He slipped inside, then glided over to your sleeping form in bed. He pulled back the covers and looked at you in your night dress. He sniffed the air and eyed your body; he wasn’t sure what that smell was about you. He pulled your hair from your neck, opened his mouth causing all his teeth to go sharp. He leaned closer, then heard a gasp. He looked to you to see you were awake. “My love.”

You screamed making him pull back. “LEVI!”

Levi burst through the door with an Anubis sword and shield. “Tch, fucking blood sucker! Stay away from my wife!”

Klaus snarled at Levi. “You don’t deserve her!”

Levi smacked Klaus with his shield, then plunged his sword through his chest. “You belong to Anubis now.” Levi pulled back as Klaus burst and faded away. He panted, then looked to you as his weapons disappeared. He said your name. “Sweetie.”

You welled up. “Levi.”

He wrapped his arms around you as the team came in. “Are you okay? Did he bite you?”

You shook your head. “No, no, I’m okay.”

He cupped your face. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Good.”

Jason walked over. “You okay?”

Levi glared at him. “I’ve for her.”

You got out of bed, then sighed. “Can we just get on the plane already? I want to go home.”

“Okay, let’s head home.” He helped you change, then pack everything up and led you to the car as Erwin informed the mayor the vampire problem was over and the historical home was safe again. You stared out the window as you went, your mind focusing on what Klaus had said about a change in smell and your glow. Levi called your name over and over; he saw you flinch and look at him. “The plane is about to take off, so you need to put your belt on.”

You blushed and put it on. “Sorry.”

“You okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, just in my own world I guess and I’m tired.”

He put his arm around you and kissed your head loads. “It’s okay. You’ve had a lot of stress recently.”

You sighed. “Over three years Ammon has been gone, yet I feel he’s getting closer again.”

“Anubis has him, he’s not getting out.”

You smiled at Levi and hugged his arm. “I know, but I’m still worried.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “Well, how about we go on holiday? Just me and you, now investigating or getting rid of bad things, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’d love that.”

“Good. We need a break and time to enjoy our married life.” He smiled and kissed your neck loads making you giggle. “Over two perfect years being married.”

You nodded. “Perfect.”

He looked over to Erwin. “I’m needed, you stay here and rest.”

You sighed. “Okay…actually I might go the bathroom.”

He kissed your cheek. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Alright. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

“Right.” You waited for him to go, then you grabbed your bag and went to the bathroom. You peed on two pregnancy tests, then sat and waited for the results as you worried. You had mix feelings. You wanted to be pregnant so you and Levi could have a happy family, plus he wanted so badly to be a dad. However, you were scared because you remembered the pain the priestess felt at dying while pregnant. You were scared it would happen again. You picked up the tests and saw both said positive, you were pregnant. You welled up and covered your mouth to hide your sobs. You were happy, really happy but also terrified this is why you felt like Ammon was coming back. “What am I going to do?” You sniffed, then cleaned yourself up and left for your seat.

Levi watched you hurry back to your seat, you looked like you’d been crying. He looked to Erwin. “Sorry, but I’m done for the day. My wife needs me.”

Erwin smiled. “It’s okay, I understand. She almost got bitten by a vampire.”

Levi stood up. “I’ll see you around. Oh, and can we get that holiday?”

“Sure. She needs one.”

“Thank you.” Levi walked over to you, then sat down and put a blanket over the both of you. “Better?”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “Yes, thank you.”

He put his arm around you. “What’s on your mind sweetie?”

You pulled a face. “A few things, but I think I just need to get home.”

“You should sleep.”

“When we get home, I will.” You leaned against him and sighed. “Just hold me.”

He squeezed you. “No need to ask me that.” He kissed the top of your head loads. He guided you off the private jet, then into the car and drove you back to your perfect home. He helped you change into your night things, then cuddled you in bed. “Now sleep, please.”

You gulped, then closed your eyes. “Night Levi.”

“Night. Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.” You relaxed and slipped off into a perfect dream world. You and Levi were together with a baby boy in your arms. You were so in love and happy, but it didn’t last.

Sand blew in and the land changed around you. You held your son close to your chest. You shook as you saw a hand appear out of the sand and slam on the ground, then they pulled themselves out and stumbled to their feet. They walked closer to you, then sand turning to skin to reveal Ammon. He grinned at you and laughed. “My love, my life, my priestess I’m coming back.” He looked at your son. “Our son.”

You screamed as he lunged at you. You felt someone shaking you as they shouted your name. You sat up in bed shaking, then you cried. You wrapped your arms around Levi and cried hard. He rubbed your back and cooed and hushed you. You sniffed. “Levi.”

He kissed your forehead. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He rubbed your tears. “Tell me what happened, okay?”

You sniffed. “Ammon, it was Ammon and he was coming back.”

“He won’t, I know it. Anubis said he’s trapped there.”

You pulled from Levi and placed your hands protectively over your tummy. “He’ll come back because I’m…”

Levi saw your hard blush, then your protective touch on your belly. “You’re…you’re pregnant, aren’t you? It explains you glowing all the time, the sickness, the worry and the sneaking around on the jet.” He cupped your face. “Are you?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes, I’m pregnant.”

He smiled brightly, then yanked you into his arms as he cheered. “A baby! We’re going to have a baby!”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

He frowned. “Why the worry?”

You gulped. “Because…”

He sighed. “I think I know. The priestess lost her baby and you remember that pain, right?”

You nodded and sniffed. “I know it’s not my pain, it’s hers but it’s still there and so is the fear of it happening again. Seeing Ammon again, it can only mean he’s after our baby and me. I don’t think…I don’t know if I’m strong enough.”

He cupped your face and kissed it all over. “We can do it. Your gods told us we are stronger than the captain and priestess, so if Ammon comes back, we’ll win and we’ll live.” He kissed you and hummed. “Listen, I can connect with Anubis and talk to him about it. You can talk to our gods about protection.”

You smiled. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.”

He kissed you and smiled. “A baby.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

He hugged you and flopped back as he laughed. “I’m going to be a dad and you a mum. Most beautiful mum ever.”

You hugged Levi and listened to his heart beating. “Thank you. You know, for looking after me and talking me down off a ledge.”

“Anytime. I’m your husband and I love you so much. You can tell me anything.” He squeezed you. “Tch, we killed a prince who was supposed to be unstoppable, remember? We can do this.”

You closed your eyes. “Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too. We’ll have baby talk in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.”

He kissed the top of your head. “You’ve really been worried about this for a while, huh?”

“Yeah.”

He played with your hair and sighed. “You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?”

You looked up at him. “I know.”

“Was it something I said or did?”

You leaned up and looked down at him. “Levi…”

He looked away. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I was rude.”

You hugged your legs. “I didn’t know I made you feel like that.”

Levi gulped. “I’m sorry, I messed up. Tch, me and my fucking mouth.”

“No, you’re right I should have told you what was going on.” You slipped out of bed. “I’m sorry.”

Levi grabbed your wrist and yanked you back onto the bed. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Levi, it’s best if I just stay in another room. I’ve hurt you.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t anything against you, it was a moment of weakness for me as a husband. You should be able to talk to me instead of fighting this alone. I here for you, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Just okay?”

You looked up at him and smiled. “I love you.”

He smiled back. “I love you. From this moment onwards, we’re going to be honest with each other, okay?”

You nodded and hummed a laugh. “Promise.”

“Good.” He lay down with you. “I love you so much.”

You smiled and forgot about Ammon and the priestess’s pain for a moment. “A baby…I’m going to be a mum of your baby.”

Levi laughed. “Our baby. Think positive and happy thoughts honey.”

You nodded. “I will.”

You sat at your desk studying for a new case Hange wanted to go on, it was to go to an old Japanese town that was abandoned due to people saying a creature lived there. The local village wanted to go back to the town, but were too scared to go. You wanted to go on this one, but you were a little worried about what some of the creatures it could be. You were trying to create a small list of what it could be, because you took on the responsibility of mythical creatures and weaknesses, while Hange was history. Jason was a great addition, he took yours and Hange’s information and found out ways to stop the creatures, as well as find the tools to stop them. It was a perfectly balanced team. 

Levi walked in, then leaned in the doorway and called your name. “What are you doing?”

You looked up and took your glasses off. “Working.”

He walked over. “Thought we were talking about having a break.”

“Yeah, I know, but this is just research.”

He leaned on your desk and put his glasses on and read. “This is really interesting.”

You smiled. “I know.”

He sat on your desk. “Tell me about it.”

You gasped, then gushed about the folklore in Japan as Levi watching you and smiled. You blushed. “You’re staring.”

“I can’t help it; my wife is talking about something she loves.”

You closed your books, then stood up. “Well, your wife and your baby are hungry.”

Levi grabbed your hips and pulled you to him. “Kiss first, then I’ll make you something to eat.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then kissed him. “Now can I have food? Your baby demands it.”

He squeezed your bum. “You two can have anything you like.”

You giggled. “Good.”

He got up and walked with you. “I’m looking forward to seeing the bump appear.”

“Me too, makes it more real. Though, I’m dreading the six month mark.”

Levi frowned. “Why?” Then he realised. “Oh…the priestess never got past six months pregnant.”

You nodded and leaned against the counter in the kitchen. “I plan to get past it.”

“Well, when we get to six months we’ll stay here at home and I’ll place Anubis status at every entrance in the house.”

“Perfect, thank you.”

He kissed you. “Anything for you.” He sighed. “Now, what are you thinking?”

“Big meat sandwich.”

He nodded. “Well, I’ve got some meat for you.”

You playfully swatted his arm. “Dirty.”

He got out everything for your sandwich. “I am. Made you smile though, right?”

You nodded. “It really did.”

He handed you a plate with the sandwich on, then ruffled your hair and slid his hand down slowly to your cheek as you ate. “How are you this morning?”

You gulped down your food. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded and hummed. “No sickness this morning, just hunger.”

He smiled. “Good.” He let out a long sigh. “So, as we said a few days ago after the big news, I’m going to start on the baby room.”

You giggled. “Bit early for that.”

He shook his head. “No.”

You sighed. “Okay, you can set up the baby room.”

“Yes!” He cupped your face and kissed your forehead making you hum a laugh. “I love you.”

You shook your head. “You better! So, if you’re doing the baby room, then you should let me go back to studying.”

He tilted his head in thought. “Okay, but take breaks.”

You nodded. “Promise.”

“Okay then.”

You finished your food, then kissed Levi. “Thank you for feeding me.”

“Anytime.”

You walked to your office with Levi following. “I’ll see you later honey.”

He hugged you and squeezed you tightly. “Love you.”

You squeezed him back. “Love you too.”

He knelt down and kissed your belly. “Love you too.”

You ruffled Levi’s hair. “You’re cute. Now off you go.”

He stood up and kissed your face all over making you giggle. “I love you and I’ll fix up the baby room, I’ll check on you later.”

“Okay honey.” You waved to him, then sat at your desk and studied. You stopped for a bit and hummed in thought. You got up, then sat back on your legs and sighed. You hummed in thought and connected with the gods. “Hear me.”

You heard your name being said. You opened your eyes to see the god who always was with you, and she had the biggest the smile. “It’s good to see you, it’s been a few days.”

You sighed. “It’s because a lot has happened.”

She hummed a laugh. “A baby.”

You nodded. “Yeah, though I’m scared.”

She sat down in front of you. “I understand, the loss before has imprinted on your soul.”

You touched your belly. “I really want this baby, but that six-month mark.”

She held your hands, then tapped her forehead against yours. “Our blessings with you.”

“Thank you.”

“Your son will be a perfect little one.”

You blushed. “Son?”

She nodded. “The child you are carrying has the same soul as the one the priestess lost, we wanted to give the child a chance to live.”

You welled up and smiled. “I’m so happy. A little boy.”

She nodded. “We had plans for you both to have many children.”

You blushed hard. “Levi will be happy about that.”

She giggled. “He is a man with a lot of love to give.”

You gulped and bit your lip. “Ammon…tell me…”

She smiled and pulled you into a hug and held you like you would a child. “He is locked up tight with Anubis, though we can send someone to check. When it comes to six months, we will be around you, all us gods to protect you, Levi and your son.”

“Thank you.”

She hummed a little song to you that seemed to strike a very old memory, like you heard it as the priestess. “You and Levi should visit your homeland; I feel it would be good for you both.”

“That’s what we have been planning, to find where the priestess is from and bring the whole culture to life again.”

She kissed the top of your head. “After the little one is born.” She pulled away. “A blessing on you my child, but I must leave you to put as little strain on you and your son as possible. We will talk again.”

You smiled. “Bye.” You sighed as she vanished, then you walked to the bedrooms and heard Levi working. You peaked into the room to see him sat on the floor reading instructions with a half-made cot. As soon as Levi found out you were having a baby, he bought everything he could for the baby room. You hummed a laugh. “You having fun?”

He looked over at you and smiled. “Fuck you’re so beautiful.”

You giggled. “Flirting won’t work on me right now. I have something to tell you.”

He went a bit white. “Oh no…”

You giggled. “It’s nothing bad.” You walked over, then lay on Levi’s back so he felt boobs. “Well, I spoke to my god guide and she gave me some news.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Our baby is a boy.”

Levi flinched, then looked to you. “Are you serious?”

You hummed. “It’s the same soul of the baby the priestess lost.”

Levi grabbed you and yanked you to lie across his lap making you giggle. “This is perfect news! This kid is getting a second chance like us.”

You hummed a laugh. “That’s right.”

He sighed. “A boy, huh?”

“Yep. Oh! She also said they plan for us to have many children.”

He growled. “Good, because that’s my plan.”

You smiled. “Oh, I know.”

He rolled over onto you. “How are you feeling?”

You played with Levi’s hair. “Good.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “I’m getting better, it’s just a matter of believing we’re safe and he won’t come back.”

“He won’t, but if he does, I will protect you. Anubis is my best friend, remember?”

You giggled. “I know.”

“He still has a thing for you though.”

You raised a brow. “Oh really? Well he was pretty hot as a human.”

Levi pointed at you. “Stop.”

You patted Levi’s bum. “You know I only love you, so don’t worry.” You grabbed the instructions for the cot. “Shall we finish this?”

Levi sat back. “Sure.”

You sat cross legged and read them out to Levi, then pointed at what he needed to do. “If you get this perfect and right, I will give you the biggest kiss.”

He gasped. “With tongues?”

You giggled. “Yes.”

He hurried around, then stepped back to admire his work. “All done.”

You checked it out, then nodded. “It’s perfect, well done.”

“Where’s my reward?”

“Sit.”

He sat down on the floor. “Yeah?”

You shuffled over to him, then straddled him and began massaging your fingers into his hair. “Now just relax and let your wife take good care of you.”

Levi moaned. “Your fingers always feel so good.”

You giggled. “Thank you.” You leaned closer and kissed him lightly, then over and over making Levi hum. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss. Levi moaned and grabbed your bum hard as you got very passionate with him. You pulled back, then playfully licked his bottom lip. “How was that?”

“Perfect.”

You hugged him and sighed. “You’re so comfy.”

He squeezed you. “So are you.”

You closed your eyes for a moment, then looked over at some of the toys. “I can’t believe we’re really welcoming a baby into our lives.”

“Nor can I, but I’m so excited.”

You let go of him, then leaned over and grabbed a baby onesie. “Look how tiny it is.” You welled up and cried. “So tiny.”

Levi smiled. “You are your cute hormones.

“I can’t help it.”

“I know and I love it.”

You help up the little outfit. “Just look at how tiny it is.”

“I know, it’s so small. Have you seen the shoes?”

You got up and picked up the little shoes and welled up more, then cried. “So small.”

Levi hugged you from behind. “It is. Just look forward to when we get to hold our little baby in our arms, their cute little smile. I can’t wait to squeezed those little feet.”

You turned around and pressed your face against Levi. “Stoooop.”

He rubbed your back as he laughed. “I’m sorry. Shall we cuddle loads on the sofa?”

You hummed. “I know what will make me feel better.”

“What’s that?”

You giggled and bit your lip. “Watching you work out.”

He chuckled. “Alright.” He let you go and pulled his shirt off. “Shirt off too?”

You nodded and wiped your tears. “Yes!”

Hange looked at your notes, then gave a few of hers and yours to Jason. “These ones will be best to look at.”

Jason flicked through them, then made notes. “Got it. I think we should be pretty prepared for this place. Unless something is coming back from the dead. However, I’m sure whatever we’re dealing with, is more on the supernatural level.”

You hummed. “That’s what I was thinking.”

Hange grinned. “Japan…this is going to be fun.” She looked to you. “Oh, when are you and the hero of Anubis going on holiday for baby making?”

You blushed. “Well, we don’t need to do any baby making.”

She gasped and flapped her arms. “You’re pregnant!?”

You nodded and laughed. “Yeah, we found out about two weeks ago.”

She smacked your arm. “Why didn’t you tell me!?”

You rubbed your arm. “Ow! Well, because we’ve had to had a lot to talk about.”

Jason lightly ruffled your hair. “Congratulations, I know this is scary for you on account of the priestess.”

Hange blushed, then groaned as he banged her head on the table over and over. “I forgot! I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry sunny!”

You smiled. “Thanks Jason and don’t worry Hange.”

She pouted at you. “But I was so ruuude.”

You leaned on the table and put your head to the side to look at her. “It’s okay beautiful.”

“But.”

“Really it is.” You sighed. “Me and Levi had to have a difficult talk concerning the baby.”

She welled up. “You’re not getting rid of it, are you?”

You smiled. “No, never. I had a nightmare the night I found out I was pregnant. I dreamed of Ammon reaching for me, demanding me and my baby. I know he’s locked up, but you can’t help but worry. The priestess lost her baby at six months pregnant, so I worry it might happen again. I spoke to Levi, then the gods. I’m looking forward to having our son, but there will always be that fear and worry.”

Jason laughed. “Son? The gods tell you that?”

You nodded. “They did.”

“So cute.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, I’m really excited. We have an action plan in place for the six months mark.”

Hange hugged you. “So proud.”

You giggled. “Oh! Do you two want to see the baby room?”

“YES!”

Jason nodded. “Would love to.”

You got up and waved to them. “Come on then.” You walked through the house and saw Levi in his exercise room. You notice Hange stop and stare, so you grabbed her arm. “Come on you.”

She giggled. “Sorry, but he’s hot!”

You led them upstairs, then you stopped by the baby’s room door. “Now, don’t freak out.” You opened the door. “This is Evan’s room.”

Hange and Jason walked in, both fell instantly in love with the room. Hange picked up a little toy from the cot. “Look at this!”

Jason picked up tiny socks. “No, look at these.”

Levi walked up the stairs on his way to the bedroom to change, but he noticed the baby room was open. He peaked in and smiled as his friends gushed over the baby things. He walked in. “Tch, try not to get anything dirty.”

Hange squealed. “It’s daddy!”

Levi shivered. “Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, come on daddy.”

Levi shook his head. “I hate it from you. Only my kids can call me that.”

Jason yanked Hange back. “Don’t push him, he can break bones easily. May I remind you he’s also best buds with a god of death.”

Hange wiggled her brows. “I’d love to meet Anubis.”

Levi glared at her. “Out.”

She pouted. “But.”

“Out of my house, now.”

“Leviiii.” She looked to you and said your name. “Tell him off.”

You shrugged. “Nothing to do with me. You upset the man of the house.”

Levi pointed. “Out now.”

Hange whined. “So mean!”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Honey?”

He looked to you and melted. “Yes?”

“Be nice to Hange, she needs to stay so we can work.”

Levi played with your hair. “Okay, but for a bit because you need to rest up and we need dinner.”

“Okay.” You kissed him. “Thank you.” You waved. “Come on you two, we need to plan this Japan trip.”

Hange hummed. “So, we’re definitely thinking a spirit of some kind, right?”

You sighed. “Yeah. Have you got the correct spells to counter everything?”

Jason nodded as you three walked back downstairs. “I’ve even contacted a local monk for supplies, so we should be able to solve and fix it all.”

You sat with your notes. “What’s the history Hange?”

She opened her notes. “Old town, lot of history in it. So, I can understand why they want it back. Though looking at what you’ve found out, I can understand why they are scared to do it themselves.”

You looked at the different kinds of Japanese spirits. “Yeah, they are frightening for sure.”

Hange hummed. “I’m thinking we might have a vengeful one.”

You nodded. “Onryō, they’re deadly. We should be okay though, as long as we’re prepared.”

Jason smiled. “I’ve got that under control, don’t worry.”

You sighed and sat back. “Well, we just need Erwin to book it all and then we can head out.” You giggled as you felt Levi lean against your and slide his arms over your shoulders. “We’re done now honey.”

Jason smiled. “We’re heading home now, so your wife is all yours again.” He stood up and grabbed Hange’s upper arm. “Come on Hange, let’s leave them alone.”

Hange whined. “But I want to spend time with my bestie.”

“I know, but they are a carried couple and they are loved up right now because of their baby on the way.” He smiled at you. “Thank you for having us over.”

You hugged him, then Hange. “I loved having you both over, you know how much I love talking about research.”

Hange grinned. “Our pleasure. Oh, and Levi?”

Levi stopped by the front door, his hand on the doorknob. “Yeah?”

“Don’t fuck sunny too hard, we need her to walk and have her voice.”

Levi opened the door and shoved her out. “Get the fuck out!” He slammed the door and growled, then he looked to you. “I want to kill her so much sometimes.”

You cupped Levi’s face. “She make you angry?”

“Yeah.”

“Does my husband need some wifey love to feel better?”

He nodded. “Please.”

You held his hand and pulled him to the stairs. “I’m thinking a little bit of naked therapy will make you all better.”

He growled. “Yes please.”

You winked at him. “Good boy.”

“Can we wear costumes? I like it when you wear that maid one.”

You giggled. “So, you want the naughty maid master?”

He growled at you. “I like it when you call me master.” He gasped. “I like it when I call you mistress.” He purred at you. “Round two can I be your butler and you my mistress?”

You walked backwards into the bedroom as you held Levi’s hips. “Yes.”

He bounced up and down. “Yes! I’ll get the outfits.”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi rolled over in bed, then smiled at you sleeping. He let out a long sigh and couldn’t believe that you were right next to him, the morning light shining on you. Levi counted his blessings everyday that you were in his life, that you were his wife and soon to be the mother of his son. He ran his hand over your hip and smiled as he ran circles on your skin. He smiled when you opened your perfect eyes to gaze at him. He leaned closer, then kissed you. “You are so beautiful.”

You giggled. “Thank you. You know, this is a lovely wakeup.”

He leaned closer and kissed your neck as his hand slid over your butt cheek to your heat. “I can give you a better one.”

You blushed. “Levi.”

He rolled over onto as he kissed you. “Actually, I know of something even better.”

You bit your lip as you watched him kiss down your naked body. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then sighed as the tingling started as he got closer to your heat. You moved your legs apart, then leaned your head back and arched your back a little. You gasped when you felt him lick your heat up to your bud. You squeezed your toes and panted. You closed your eyes, then smiled as Levi took your bud into his mouth. He licked, sucked and played with your so your legs were shaking. You reached behind you, then grabbed the cushion as you panted and moaned. You rocked your hips with Levi increasing your pleasure. He in return squeezed your thighs hard, then applied traced all the patterns on your bud that made your body sing. You cried out as the coil snapped in your, then a rush of pleasure run through you.

Levi kissed your thigh loads, then moved up your body slowly. “Can I keep going?”

You hummed and bit your lip. “Well, I think I’d prefer if I have.” You reached down and ran your hand up and down his length. “This.”

Levi growled at you. “You have me conflicted.”

“It’s your choice handsome.” You gasped and moaned as he pressed into your heat. “Mmm, good choice.”

He leaned his forearms next to your head. He smiled at you. “I always choose the best thing for my wife.” He rocked his hips slowly making you pant and moan. “I love you.” He kissed your cheek, then neck and panted against your ear. He moaned at you and said your name to you, then moaned over and over. He praised you as he rocked against you and praised you. He moved so perfectly, showing you as much as he possibly could how much he loved and adored you. You wrapped your arms around him and smiled. You wrapped your legs around him, then rocked with him. You hummed and moaned as you squeezed around him, you wanted to encourage him to keep moving. You dragged your nails over his skin, then turned your head and kissed the side of Levi’s head loads and praised him right back. With every praise you gave him, then more he moved a little harder against you. Levi was an easy man to read, he just needed you to tell him he was perfect and you loved him and he would make your walls come crashing down around you.

Levi nipped your neck, then rocked a little faster against you. He gripped the sheets tightly, then growled at you. He kissed your cheek, then made his way to your lips. He smiled at you and licked his lips, then he kissed you. You instantly leaned into him. You loved it when Levi kissed you, it just made you melt. You felt like Levi was showing you all the love in his body, it was just romantic. You knew in your heart; it was a moment like this and a love session like this how you got pregnant. You were glad it was in a passionate way and not some kinky love fest. However, you did love a little bit of bondage. You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair, then tried to control the kiss. Levi didn’t mind giving the control to you, in fact he kind of liked it. You hummed as he thrusted hard in response, you knew you were in for something so naughty now. You both just wanted to enjoy the passion and love, just for a little bit longer.

Levi grinded nice and deep, his body rubbing against your bud. You leaned your head back and moaned. You panted and hummed as you felt your coil tighten so perfectly. You dug your nails into his back and scalp, your legs shaking as you tried to hold on. You bit your lip, hummed as you focused, but Levi knew what you were doing. He leaned up a little and looked at your face, then he angled his hips just right, where with every thrust and grind up, your legs shook badly. You whimpered and cried at his actions, your body fighting the pleasure as it was almost too much for it to take. You squeezed your toes, then cried out at the snap within you. You moaned and swore as blissful euphoria dragged its tantalising nails over your body. You were warm, so sweetly warm. You shivered, then sighed in happiness at your release. You hummed and whined as Levi kept moving nice and slowly for you, so you didn’t get too overwhelmed.

You smiled at him and bit your lip, then your reached up for the silk ties that stayed attacked to the headboard. Your plan was to tie Levi up like a pretty bow, but he had other ideas. He yanked them off, then pulled from you and rolled you over onto your tummy making you squeak. He tied your wrists together, then leaned over and growled in your ears. “Now be a good girl for your master.”

You gulped as pleasure shot right to your heat. “Y-Yes.” This dynamic was always fun for the two of you, whenever you or him took control, you just had fun with it and it was very safe.

Levi grabbed your hips, then lifted you up onto your knees making you squeal. He ran his hands up and down your thighs as he hummed and enjoyed the sight. Levi loved seeing your face, but having you nicely tied up like a present was good. He bit your bum cheek making you flinch as his fingers moved to your heat. He smiled as you whimpered and whined at him, you were so desperate for him again, to feel him. He knelt up as he played with your bundle of nerves, your legs shaking in delight. You had your head to the side as you panted and moaned, the blush on your cheeks so perfect for him. He pressed into you slowly, then held very still which was difficult for him, but he wanted to see what you’d do. He smiled as you wiggled and whined at him. He squeezed your hips, then pulled almost out, then pushed slowly in driving you insane. He was teasing you because he enjoyed how cute you would be when he did.

You went to tell him off, but he took your words right out of your mouth. He bucked into you hard and rough making you cry out. You tugged and pulled at your bindings, but they were on tight. You loved the feeling of the silk on your wrists, it just added another perfect sensation to this moment. You rubbed your face against the cool sheets, you were trying to cool yourself down in some sort of way. You curled your toes and squeezed them, then whimpered at Levi. He leaned over your body, then bit your shoulder blade hard. Your cry was like music to his ear. You shivered and moaned in delight, he was giving you everything you needed and more. He slipped his hand under your body and massaged your chest, as his other hand held your hip. He kissed the bite mark loads, so you knew he loved you and he was only roleplay in this whole situation. You just loved this, even if he was going being a little bit rough with you first thing in the morning.

He moved back a little from you, then focused on your pleasure. He squeezed your waist, then played with your bundle of nerves making you squeeze him. You wiggled in your ties, trying to break free. You tired to get away from Levi, but you wanted more. You were fighting the pleasure he was giving you, but also enjoying it so much. You wiggled and squeezed your toes, then whimpered and cried out as the coil tightened too much. You dug your nails into your hands, then cried out and shivered as bliss ran through every inch of you. You panted and moaned Levi’s name, then your body relaxed a little as you just enjoyed the moment. Levi grunted and slowed down; you were just too much for him sometimes. He grabbed your hips hard, then squeezed them as he controlled himself. He wanted this morning to last a little longer, just a bit more.

You knelt up on wobbly legs, but you were weak. Levi helped you to kneel up properly, then wrapped his arms around you as your fingers lightly played with his abs making his hair stand on end. Levi loved your touch, he loved whenever you did anything to him. He kissed your shoulder loads and ran his hand up your stomach to your chest. He lovingly kissed you loads as he moved slowly. He wrapped his hand lightly around your throat. You smiled at his touch, how he was dominating you like he was. You were just putty in his hands and you loved it. You knew for sure, you and Levi were nothing like the Captain and priestess, because they wouldn’t have done a thing like this together. You and Levi kept trying to prove to each other you were different from your past selves, that the only thing you had in common with the past was the souls. You experimented with each other, explored each other and weren’t afraid to talk about these things. You knew the only thing Levi was into, was just being with you in any way possible.

Levi used his fingers to turn your head, then he kissed you so sweetly. He was trying to show you that even though this position was so naughty, he was still trying to be as loving as possible with you. He also wanted to kiss you, because he just loved kissing you as much as you loved kissing him. He kept kissing you over and over, his mind swimming with just you. He knew the two of you couldn’t last much longer, but he needed to make sure you moaned his name so loudly, that you would almost lose your voice. He moved his hand from your waist and went for your bundle of nerves. You whimpered and whined at his touch, your body squeezing causing him to moan back at you. You were sending him rushing to his end and him to yours with his wonderful and skilful actions. You both knew how each other’s bodies ticked, what made them shiver in delight and what other moves with work. All you both knew was this was everything and more, it always was when you were intimate with each other.

Levi pulled from your lips, then bit your shoulder as he moved as hard and fast as he could. Your pants and moans changed in pitch; your body was squeezing him more. He focused as much as he could, then smiled when he felt your walls crash around you and you were sent rushing into pleasure. Your body moved around him sending him over the edge. He moaned your name and pressed in deep and held you, his hips lightly bucking until he couldn’t anymore. He pulled from you and gently lay you down, then untied you. He wobbled on his feet to the bathroom, then came back after cleaning and cleaned you up.

You hummed and sighed. “Good morning.”

Levi laughed. “We forgot that part, didn’t we?”

You giggled. “We did. So, can we lie in bed and nap now. I’m very sore and I think if I tired walking, I’ll look like I just got off a horse.”

He cuddled up to you and kissed your face loads. “Of course, sorry.”

You smiled and nuzzled your face against his. “I love you.”

He hummed. “I love you too.”

“What we going to do about breakfast?”

“I’ll think of something.”

You sighed. “Hungry.”

He smiled. “Work up an appetite, huh?”

You nodded and giggled. “I have.”

He took your hands and kissed your wrists. “I didn’t go overboard, did I?”

“No, no, it was perfect.”

“Good.” He hugged you tightly. “I’m glad. Is the baby okay?”

“Still in there growing away.”

He hummed and kissed your forehead. “Our little boy.”

You sat up and sighed. “I need food, do you want anything specific?”

“You.”

You tapped his nose. “Dirty boy. I’ll make breakfast and you should behave.”

You stood by the plane as you wrote in your brand-new notebook, the old one you used to use with loads of memories you’d gifted to Levi. You sat down, then smiled at Levi as he was carrying bags and putting it in the plane. You bit your lip, then started drawing him in your book. You hummed a little song to yourself; you were just in your own world and you were happy being with him. You frowned and placed your hand on your bum, then rubbed it a little as you felt sickness come and go. Three months was a difficult month, the sickness was coming and going, plus your chest ached a little, so you told Levi to not play with them so much.

“Mrs Ackerman?” You looked to a woman with a camera man. “Hi, I’m Amari and I’m a reporter. I am a huge fan of you and your husband’s work. I would love to follow you all and report to people about it.”

You sighed. “Will it be live?”

“No, all recorded and then edited later.”

You scratched your head with the end of your pencil. “Well, this job is rather dangerous. People have died and we almost died at the hands of a mummy.”

She put her hands out. “I know, I know, but we are well prepared for that.”

“Are you? I wasn’t. Plus, those who died before have been highly trained ex-soldiers.”

She walked closer. “Please. We’ll keep out of your way.”

You looked to her cameraman. “Are you okay with this sir?”

He nodded. “Bobby, and yeah I’m good. We’ll stay out of your way, promise.”

You looked between the two of them. “I don’t want to see you guys get too close with the camera either, okay?”

Amari smiled. “We’ll be out of your way, I swear.”

You sighed. “Erwin!? Come here!”

Erwin jogged over. “What’s up?”

You pointed to Amari and Bobby. “They want to follow us as a reporter or something, your choice.”

Erwin guided them from you. “Come with me and we’ll talk.”

You waved. “Bye.” You got back to drawing, then smiled when a shadow was cast over you. “Hello handsome.”

Levi hummed. “I love how you know it was me.”

You looked up at him. “Always.”

“What you working on?”

You pouted and blushed. “Nothing.”

“Show me.”

“No.”

He took your notebook and looked at all the little drawings you’d done of him. “This me?”

You nodded. “Yeah…”

“I like them.” He stopped on a page and felt his heart swell. You’d draw you and him together with a baby in your arms. “This…this is perfect. Can I keep this one?”

You blushed. “Yeah.” You tore the page out, then handed it to Levi. “Here.”

He kissed you and hummed. “This drawing means everything to me. I’ll keep it close, so if anything happens to me, I can just look at this perfect picture.”

You smiled. “Good.”

He folded it up, then put it in his pocket. He looked over to Amari. “What was that about?”

“Oh, they want to follow us around with cameras and film us.”

He frowned. “Tch, assholes.”

“I don’t think it’s the best idea either. They’ll get in the way.”

He kissed your forehead loads. “There’s something about that woman I don’t like.”

“She’s got a very old name.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Can we kiss?”

He held your hips and kissed your nose. “Always.”

You hummed in delight as he captured your lips in a heated and passionate kiss. You sighed, then leaned your head against his chest and listened to his heart beating. “Tired.”

He squeezed you. “Let’s get you on the jet.”

“Okay.”

He guided you onto the jet, then helped you take your jacket off to show you in a long sleeve shirt that clung to your body. Levi smiled. “Bump.”

You looked down and giggled. “Yeah, tiny bump, huh?”

He rubbed his hand on it. “Cute.”

You giggled. “That’s right. Our cute son. He’s only going to get bigger.”

“I can’t wait.”

You sat down and sighed. “I’m going to feel so fat.”

Levi sat next to you, then put his arm around you. “You’ll be beautiful.”

You smiled at him. “You think I’m always beautiful.”

He nodded. “I do.”

You cuddled up to him. “Snuggle time.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “Yes.”

“Excuse me?” You looked up at Amari. “Hi, could I ask a few questions?”

Levi glared at her. “Tch, so he let you on here?”

She sat down and nodded with a smile. “Erwin thought it’d be alright if I joined you.” She waved Bobby over. “So, can I ask a few things?”

“My wife needs to rest.”

“It’s just a few questions.”

He clenched his teeth. “I said, my wife needs to rest.”

She smiled. “Please Mr Ackerman.”

“Would you just!”

You turned Levi’s head so he faced you. “Levi, sweetheart. It’s okay.” You sighed and smiled at Amari. “What do you want to know?”

She grinned and waved at Bobby so he put on the camera. “So, how long have you two been married?”

“Over two years. We were a couple for a year.”

“Beautiful.” She sighed. “Do you connect with the Gods?”

You nodded. “Yeah and Levi to Anubis.”

She hummed. “Tell me more about your gods.”

You gulped. “I’m going to decline to answer that.”

She waved her had and smiled. “That’s okay. So, I would like to ask about Egypt.”

Levi shuffled in his seat. “I don’t feel comfortable with my wife answering those kinds of questions.” He looked down at you. “It was a lot for her.”

“Oh, with the whole past life thing, right?” She pointed at you. “Your soul was connected to a past life, a priestess.”

You bit your lip. “Maybe, um, could we?”

“What was it like, seeing him again that is? Seeing Prince Ammon.”

You lowered your head and put your hand on your tummy. “I umm.”

Levi snarled. “Don’t”

“What did he look like?” She leaned closer. “What was he like? How was his power?”

You looked to her. “How would you feel facing a half dead thing, that’s flesh had been partly eaten away?” You welled up. “Or have said half dead thing kiss you? Or maybe, how would you feel that thing try and kill the only man you’ve ever truly loved, who is your life and world? How would feel that one of the reasons this monster is killing so many, hurting so many because he is obsessed with you?”

“I umm…”

You wiped your tears with the palm of your hands. “He may be dead, but he still haunts my dreams. I can’t sleep sometimes because he’s there, mocking my husband and wanting me. I am scared to make plans about my future, because I think he’s going to rip that all away from me. He made me see things, live things and feel things that no one should ever feel. My soul experienced death, he forced me to remember that, along with seeing a lover dear to me die and…”

Levi hugged you. “The priestess was six months pregnant when she died, she was forced to remember that.”

Amari nodded and looked at her lap. “Did at any point you love Ammon?”

Levi stood up and growled. “Tch, you took it too fucking far! Now fuck off or I breaking your shitty camera!”

Bobby stopped recording. “Sorry Mr and Mrs Ackerman. Amari, stop. It’s not cool what you’re doing, even if you are a reporter.”

Amari looked at everyone. “Well, the people want to know.”

Levi growled more. “Tch, you can shove that up your fucking ass.”

You held Levi back. “Levi, don’t.”

“I’ll fucking kill her!”

“ERWIN!”

Erwin ran over. “What’s happening?”

You pushed Levi back. “He’s going to kill Amari if you don’t get her away.”

“What did she do?”

Levi pulled back a bit. “I warned her not to asked about Ammon, to stop asking questions, but she wouldn’t stop. She kept pushing and pushing.”

Erwin grabbed her upper arm. “Amari, we talked about this. Questions regarding Egypt will be answered by me only, you do not ask Mr and Mrs Ackerman at all about it. She is under a lot of stress right now; she doesn’t need anything added.”

She looked at you as Erwin dragged her off. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you? That’s why he’s more protective and you’re emotional.”

Erwin dragged her along. “We are stopping this jet early and you are leaving this team.”

“I just need to know! People want to know about you two heroes in love.”

Erwin smiled at you. “I’m sorry.”

Levi hugged you and sighed. “I’ve got her.”

You hugged Levi tightly and whined. “I need hugs and kisses.”

He guided you to the seat, then sat down with you in his arms. He kissed your forehead loads. “I’m sorry I raised my voice, but she made me so angry.”

You nuzzled against him. “It’s okay. Thank you for getting angry for me.”

“I’ll always get angry for you, because I want to protect you. I love you and our son Evan.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He kissed your cheek, then kissed you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Just shaken.”

He cupped the side of your face, then deepened the kiss. “You’re so strong and beautiful.”

You giggled as his hands wandered. “Leviii.”

“Shh.”

You gasped and swatted him. “Stop being perverted. People are on this flight.”

He growled. “Well, they can mind their own business.”

You grabbed his hands and held them up a little. “No.”

He pouted. “Mean. After all my saving too.”

You kissed his hands. “I appreciate that sweetheart, but we’re on a plane with friends and you know I am not quiet.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I like the noises you make.”

“I know, because you do all the things to cause me to make more noises.”

“Never.”

You patted his cheeks. “Someone is lying.”

He bit your hand. “I am. I need you, always.”

You smiled. “You are a flirt.”

“I am.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Can we snuggle and sleep now? I’m tired.”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He pulled you close and kissed the top of your head. “Sleep beautiful.”

You closed your eyes and rested against him. “Night Levi.”

“Night.”

You looked out the window as you drove through Japan, the city life turning to town, then to village and finally there was just countryside. You looked into the mirror as Levi drove and hummed, then you looked back as the car followed. “Think that reporter lady is following.”

Levi gripped the wheel making it groan. “Tch, damn woman should stop it.”

You nodded. “She’s just gonna get herself killed by the things we fight, or you’re going to kill her.”

“Perfect crime.”

You laughed. “What? Kill someone in a place where a spirit has?”

He glanced over at you. “Yeah, but I’ll be a good boy for my wife.”

You squeezed his thigh. “So proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

You looked in the mirror again. “Do you think she hates me?”

He glanced over to you. “What do you mean?”

“Well, she not nasty with her questions to make me emotional, but backed off when you got angry. All her questions were directed at me.”

Levi frowned in thought. “You’re right, it was all focused on you.” He sighed. “If she comes near you again, I’ll kick her in the throat.”

You laughed. “You’re such a protective daddy bear.”

“I am.” He smiled. “Dad.”

You giggled and pinched his cheek. “Adorable.”

“Sometimes.” He turned the car and followed a dirt road. “Now about this place.”

You hummed. “What’s up?”

He sighed. “Well, we’re camping, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He pulled a little face. “Well, I don’t like that.”

“Dirty?”

He sighed. “Well, yeah partly, but the main thing is you and the baby.”

You smiled and plated with his hair. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

He nodded. “All the time, but I like hearing it.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’ll be fine. I’ve slept in worse places, mainly Egypt on those damn cots.”

“Hate them.”

You nodded. “But at least this time we have blow up beds, right?”

“They make noises.”

“A little.”

He whined. “I can’t have fun with you because of it, everyone will hear.”

You giggled. “See, adorable.”

He pulled up alongside the other cars. “Alright, you sit back and relax while I set up our home for the next few days.”

You cupped his face and kissed it all over. “Encouraging kisses.”

He smiled. “Okay, I feel better now.”

You hummed a laugh as he left the car then started. You looked into the mirror and saw Amari there. You got out the car, then stormed over to her and knocked on the window. You smiled as it came down. “Look, I get you’re asking questions and everything, but you’re taking it too far with this following shit. This town we’re camping below, it’s full of things that have killed and will kill you.”

She sighed. “I just.”

“No, you’ll listen to me. With no camera.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

You let out a long sigh as you gripped the window frame. “Look, I never loved Ammon and never will, the same goes for the priestess. There was care in her heart, she cared about him. However, she loved the Captain, really loved him. There was no manipulation in that front, if that’s what you’re trying to get at.”

Her eyes widened. “How did you know I was going to ask you about that?”

“I know people like you. People who admired Prince Ammon, but didn’t know who he really was.”

“Why couldn’t she love him, or you?”

You lightly touched your neck. “He choked me, beat me, hurt me and abused me. He forced himself on me. He killed countless people just so he could get me or the priestess in bed. There was no love, no love at all from him just a desire to possess me or the priestess.” You placed your hand on your little bump. “He took everything from her and I remember that.”

She nodded. “I guess, that must have been hard.”

“It was and it still is. You get to ask nice questions, but we got to experience it all.”

Bobby smiled. “Hey Amari, we should just drop the whole Ammon stuff. You don’t make other people relive abuse, so why her?” He looked to you. “I’m sorry about this, we’ll leave you be.”

You smiled back and waved. “Have a safe journey.” You walked away from their car backing up. You smiled at Levi as he finished setting up a nice big tent for you and him with things inside for you both. “All done?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He looked around you. “What happened?”

You shrugged. “I told her to back off. I mentioned the abuse we suffered and the hurt.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I still hate that he strangled you and beat you when I was away.”

“Yeah.” You grinned. “So, how’s the love tent?”

He blushed hard. “Tch, damn brat.”

You opened the little door, then saw the nice bed and cushions set up and a lovely sitting area for you to work. “Oh, it’s perfect.” You walked inside, then flopped onto the bed and sighed. “Comfy.”

Levi lay next to you. “It is.” He looked over at you. “So, when do we start working?”

“Tomorrow. We’re checking it out in the morning.”

He rolled onto his side and looked at you. “This place really dangerous?”

You hummed and shrugged. “Maybe.”

He hugged you. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t.”

“But.”

You giggled and kissed him. “You’re so cute.”

He sighed. “Well, you matter so much to me and we have our son to think about.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “You’re going to be a daddy.”

He blushed and whined. “Stop saying that.”

You giggled. “Why?”

He covered his face with his hands. “Because it gets me all happy and flustered.”

You leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “You’re a daddy.”

He rolled over onto you and kissed you passionately. “I am.”

You hummed and played with his hair. “We should meet the others.”

He pouted. “I wanted to cuddle and nap.”

“I know, but we have to organise an action plan.”

He let out a long sigh. “Yeah. Okay, let’s get this over with.”

“Plus, food!”

He hummed. “You do like food.”

You got up. “So do you.”

“I only like your food.”

You giggled and walked out to see everyone sat under the meeting tent. “Hey guys.”

Mike waved. “Hello.”

Hange gave you a cuddle. “Hi!”

You looked around. “Shall we get cooking?”

Levi walked over. “I’ll cook with you brat; the others can get planning.”

You nodded. “Alright.” You cleaned up in the water bowl, then started preparing herbs and spices. “Levi dear? Could you focus on the veg and meat?”

He nodded. “Got it beautiful.”

You heated up the hob, then threw the spices and herbs in. “Nice curry for people I think.”

He smiled. “I like your spicy dinners.”

You kissed his neck. “Thank you.”

He put the veg in slowly, then started working on a simple flat bread recipe you’d given him. He put it on a hot plate and cooked a few up for the tea. “Cooking for loads of people is annoying.”

You hummed a laugh. “True, but get used to it.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Well, we’ll need to cook for me, you and our kids.”

He smiled and slipped your hands over your hips, then leaned closer and kissed you. “You’ve just made my night.”

You giggled. “Good.”

“I’d love to kiss you all night, but we have to get everyone fed.” He looked up. “OI!? YOU LOT! DINNER!”

You laughed. “I hope you don’t do that with our kids.”

He smiled and kissed your cheek. “I won’t. I’ll call them to dinner with all my love in my heart, I’ll even carry them to the dinner table.”

You playfully pushed him. “You are so cute.”

“I have my moments.” He glared at Sasha. “Take more than you need and I will break your hand.”

Sasha screamed. “Sorry!”

You sighed. “You didn’t have to threaten her.”

He cupped your face. “I did. She steals food.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“You have to stop her sometimes. I’ve known her for years; she’s always been like this and a stern word stops her.”

“Okay.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

He grabbed food for the two of you, then led you to a little corner away from everyone. “Sorry, I just want it to be me and you.”

You dipped your bread into the curry. “That’s alright, but it’s not really me and you.”

He smiled. “Yeah, our son is here too.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, he is.”

He looked up and smiled. “The stars remind me of our romantic date in Egypt.”

You looked up and smiled. “Where we said how we felt, right? It was a wonderful night. It also reminds me of the night you asked me to marry you.”

“Best night of my life when you said yes.” He frowned. “No, no, when you said I do when we married. Wait, no the first time we slept together. No, when you told me you loved me. Oh, wait how about the first time we moved in together.”

You giggled. “Levi?”

He looked to you. “Yeah?”

“How about every day and night we’ve been together?”

He took your bowl from you and put his and yours down, then pulled you closer. “Agreed.”


	3. Chapter 3

You walked up the hill with everyone towards the town, it was like it had been put on pause and stuck in time and history. There were people’s clothes still out, kids’ toys left in places. You came to a stop, then opened your notes book and started sketching and drawing. You hummed, then walked around and looked at the homes and the old shops. You turned around to the group and smiled. “I umm…well I guess…I think we should investigate tonight and see what we’re dealing with, then tomorrow night we get rid of it.”

Erwin nodded. “Sounds good. So, what do we do?”

You gulped. “Uhh, tie the doors open so they don’t slam, then slide doors need to be wedged open as well.”

He smiled. “Be a little braver, okay? We’re in your very capable hands.”

You blushed and nodded. “Yeah, sorry. I guess it just surprises me that these things exist still, you know?”

“I still can’t believe it, but I know that you’re smart and you know your stuff.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

Levi pulled you against him. “Tch, oi? She’s my wife, not yours.”

Erwin sighed. “I’ll get everything set up.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thanks.” You looked up at Levi. “You’re naughty.”

Levi pouted. “I’m not.”

You squeezed his cheek. “You are. Erwin is your friend; he’d never do anything to me.”

“I know, but your pregnant and I need to protect you.”

You cupped his face and kissed it all over. “I love you so much, but we have to work.”

He sighed. “Okay, but you’re not allowed to work. You tell us what to do, and we’ll do it.”

You smiled and walked with him. “Sure. Well, we need to set up cameras, as well as have recording equipment in place. I’m sure this thing is spiritual.”

“Do we need a base?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but I’m thinking somewhere that might be safe.” You walked to a building and noticed it was like a prayer room. “This will be perfect. This is a protected place, so we can add more protection to them. We need salt lining any entry points after we’ve set up the monitors. We need to make talismans too. The way it works is, we have to fight the spirits with what they believed in.”

Levi looked around the building. “I get that. Ammon was weak to Anubis because he believed that.”

You smiled at Levi. “I’ll clean up this place, then set up some offerings as well.”

He nodded. “Okay. Well, I’ll clean and you set up the alter of protection.”

You smirked. “Alright, you giving everyone else orders?”

“Yes, you focus on being wonderful.”

You giggled and set up the alter with your bag of supplies. You made sure the offerings were perfect, that everyone was going to be safe. You did a little ritual, then and offering and asked for the gods to keep you safe from harm. You looked around, then did a secret little blessing on your unborn child Evan, so he would be protected and safe from harm. As you did, you felt your gods feel happy and excited, they were just as excited to meet your son as you and Levi were. You rubbed your bump and hummed a song to your son, because you were nervous about this place and you wanted to send good vibes and energy to your bundle of joy.

“Brat?” You smiled as Levi sat behind you, then wrapped his arms around you. “What are you doing?”

You giggled. “I am singing to our baby boy. This place is scary, so he needs as much good energy and happiness as possible.”

Levi placed his hands on your tiny bump and started singing. You loved his singing; it was so deep and therapeutic to you. Before you knew it, you’d fallen into a little sleep leaning against Levi. Levi looked down at you and smiled. He kissed your forehead and hummed. He carried on singing, but this time he rocked you slowly. He sang love songs to you, most of them from your wedding day so you would have the best of dreams. He saw people come into the room, so he put his finger to his lips and hushed them so they didn’t wake you. All bowed and loved seeing you so sweetly in Levi’s arms. Hange and Jason took control of the room, they set it all up and made sure you were all going to be protected.

You inhaled and hummed. “How long was I out?”

Levi smiled. “Just over an hour.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay you need to sleep.”

You rubbed your eyes. “I don’t.”

“You do.” He kissed your cheek. “You are Evan need to rest.”

You sighed. “Well, I’ll get to work now.”

Hange smiled. “No need, we’ve got this.”

You pouted. “I want to help. I planned for this.” You grabbed a few things, then gave everyone a talisman. “This will protect you and this one will bring you luck. I can imagine Levi won’t let me leave this safe space to investigate, but I would love to. However, I’ve made some safe stuff for you guys, just in case.”

Hange cuddled you. “You are so sweet and kind!”

“I want you all to be safe out there, please.” You looked at the group these spirits in this town are dangerous, they’ve attacked people before and hurt them. So, please be safe and don’t take risks.”

Eren smiled and saluted. “Don’t worry Mrs Ackerman, we’ve got this.”

Mikasa nodded. “Mmm, we’ll be good and safe. If not, we’ll protect each other. We’ve read your notes.”

You sighed. “Good. If anyone has any questions, then don’t hesitate to ask.” You looked to Levi. “Are you going with?”

Levi shook his head. “I’m staying here to protect you.”

“But they might need you out there.”

“I have two things to protect in here.”

You smiled. “I’ll be safe. This is the safest place there is. So, please go and help them.”

He sighed. “For a bit.”

“Thank you.”

Hange smiled. “I’ll be leading the investigation, so you can stick with me. I’ve organised people into groups and given them the recording devices.”

Armin crouched next to you. “So, the monitors here are easy enough. Just keep an eye on them, cycle through them and let us know on the walkie of anything we should know about.”

You smiled. “I got this. Be safe!” You looked to the monitors and saw the sun had finally set. You let out a long sigh and saw people on some of the cameras. You were there for hours, but not much was happening. After a while, you kept glancing at the same camera, this one being in a home near the outside of the town. You leaned closer and stared at the screen and saw something moving, like a woman with long black hair. You grabbed the walkie and pressed. “Uhh guys? I got a possible spook in the Nagami household, the one that’s on the outskirts of the town.”

Hange pressed the walkie. “Got it, we’ll check that out. What are you seeing?”

“A woman.”

“Really!?”

You stared at the woman just in the camera, but not fully. “Yeah, she just appeared. Be careful, I think she might be the attacker.”

“We got it!”

You sat back and sighed. “I hope they’re going to be okay…”

“Brat!” You squeaked, then looked to the doorway to see Levi. “Sorry I scared you, but are you okay in here?”

You sighed. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“I’m good.”

He smiled. “Say, it’s really nice outside, you should come here and look at the stars with me.”

Hange pressed the walkie. “We’re at the home, we don’t see anything. Are you sure you saw something here?”

You glanced back at the monitor and saw Levi stood there next to Hange. You looked to the doorway at the other Levi. The Levi grinned at you. “Come outside, let’s look at the stars beautiful.”

You pressed the walkie. “Guys? She’s here and she’s pretending to be Levi.”

The Levi in the doorway growled, then it’s face cracked. “Get here now!”

You screamed at the room shaking shout. “Levi!”

“I’m your Levi! Now get here now!”

You searched around, then grabbed the mixed powder and talisman. You threw the powder at her, then held the talisman between two fingers as she screamed in pain and turned into herself. You whispered an incantation, then flicked the talisman towards her. She screamed more and disappeared. You panted and gulped. “I never thought I’d ever have to do that in my life.”

Levi skidded and shouted your name. “Are you okay?”

You gulped hard. “Are you really him?”

He looked down at the salt, then stepped over it and walked towards you. “It’s me. She can’t walk over salt, right?”

You welled up and hugged him. “It’s really you.”

He rubbed your back. “That’s it, I’m staying here with you. She seems to like people alone.”

You sighed and rubbed your belly. “I’m sorry Evan. Mummy got too scared.”

Levi held you. “You’re okay.”

You smiled at him. “But the baby.”

He rubbed your belly. “He’ll be okay, because you protected him.” He brought you over to the monitors and sat on the floor, then he grabbed the walkie. “I’m at base, continue investigation. One spirit is Nagami daughter. Be careful, she’s pretending to be others.”

Hange called back. “Roger that, we’ll keep close together and make sure people see our talismans.”

“Exactly, she can’t wear them and it allows you to spot the difference.” Levi sighed and kissed the top of your head. “Hopefully she’s done for the night.”

You hummed. “Same. I did really hurt her.”

Levi kept an eye on the monitors and both of you ignored the whispers trying to get you both outside. Hange and the team came back with loads of evidence of voices, heat signatures and everything you could possibly get. Levi sighed as everyone sat together. “We should all rest, then when the sun rises, we head to the tents and sleep. We’ll head back here in the evening before the sun sets and figure out how to get rid of her.”

You smiled. “Sounds good.”

Erwin sighed. “I’m exhausted, so rest everyone.”

Levi lay back, then yanked you onto him. “Rest.”

“But.”

“Sleep.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

“I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you.”

“And I love Evan too.”

You giggled. “He adores you.”

You stared out of the doorway of the safe space, Levi behind watching the monitors. You nibbled your lip as you worried about your friends out there facing whatever it was. You sniffed the air and smelt rain coming. You let out a long sigh and looked over to Levi. You smiled at how focused he was and that he was making loads of notes. You looked back out into the dark and saw a figure. You frowned and narrowed your eyes to see whatever it was. You moved closer, your toes almost touching the line of salt. “What…is that?”

You felt a rush of wind, then a voice carried on it making you sick. “Priestess.”

You covered your mouth, then clutched your stomach you backed up a little. “No, it’s impossible.”

They rushed you and appeared in front of the door, it was Ammon. “Priestess.”

You screamed and fell back on the floor and cried. “No!”

Levi looked over to you crawled back on the floor. He called your name. “What’s wrong?”

You pointed at Ammon. “He’s right there!”

Levi looked to the doorway and saw nothing. “Who?”

“Ammon!” You looked to Levi. “He’s there!” You looked to the doorway and it was empty. “He was…right…there…” You covered your face and cried. “How embarrassing. I’m losing my mind.”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “I believe you, okay? I believe you.” He grabbed a device, then moved closer to the doorway and saw his device going off. “A spirit was here. I think it wasn’t Ammon, but that damn woman again.” He looked up when he heard laughing echoing off the walls. “Tch, see. That bitch will pay.”

“Onryō, she’s an Onryō. A vengeful spirit.” You rubbed your tears. “She’s messing with us, to get us to fall apart. The fear and hurt fuels her. I’m sorry, I should be stronger.”

Levi smiled at you. “I’m here with you, okay?”

You nodded. “We’ve got this.” You stood up and grabbed what you needed. “We need to send her away.”

“Anubis?”

You nodded. “That should do. I’ll get her summoned, then trapped and you need to send her back to where she belongs.”

“Got it.”

You gulped and walked outside past the protective salt line. You rang a bell, then said a few words under your breath. You flicked special stuff onto the ground, then drew a pattern. “Come on…come on…”

Levi looked around. “Why is she not being summoned?”

You looked to Levi. “I don’t know.” You tried over and over again to summon her, but nothing. “I bet she’s watching and waiting for us. She’s a wimp and won’t come out! She thrives on the fear of others, but won’t come when asked. I’m not afraid of her anymore because I know she’s weak.” You stepped into the circle you made for her. “I’m so unafraid of her that I’ll stand in the summoning circle.”

Levi gulped. “Brat, are you sure about this?”

You smiled. “I am, because she won’t come out. She won’t hurt us, she’s weak!”

“Brat?”

“WEAK!”

You turned to see her in front of you in the ring. She screamed at you and clawed. You raised your arm causing her to slash it. You backed up and fell out of the circle. She launched at you, but a see-through light shield came up and stopped her from getting to you. She screamed and clawed at it. “THIS IS MY TOWN! I EARNED IT!”

You panted and felt blood on your arm trickle. You got up and gulped and tried to remember your Japanese enough to translate and talk to her. “Why is it your town?”

“They mocked me, beat me, hated me! But I won’t let them win. They may have taken my life, so I’ll take theirs in return and their home.”

You held your hand out to Levi before he could speak. “She can’t be reasoned with, Onryō are stuck in their ways.”

Levi sighed and made his Anubis sword and shield appear. “So, I just send her to her afterlife?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He stared at this woman as she screamed and fought. “But.”

“But what? The thing holding her won’t last.”

He looked to you. “I want to hear her pain, what they did to her.”

“Levi…”

“It’s not fair. Please.”

You gulped and nodded. “Okay, I’ll put more protection around this one while you two talk.”

“Thank you.” Levi walked up to the woman and sighed; his Japanese was a lot better than yours. “Tell me what happened to you.”

She snarled at Levi. “Why should I trust you? You’re a man who speaks my tongue, yet you aren’t from here.”

“I’ve travelled long and far and have seen a lot of battle.”

She tilted her head as her features became less horrid. “You know war?”

“I know war and loss.” He lowered his head. “My mother was used by men and one gave her me. She kept me, but more men used her and she died from a sickness they gave her. My friends were murdered in cold blood, then my old team died protecting someone. I didn’t see them die, but I knew if I would have been there with them, they wouldn’t be dead to this day. I blamed others, I hated people and it angered me.”

She grinned. “Yes, they deserve to die.”

He shook his head. “I didn’t kill them though, I learned from my choices and moved on. In life the choices me make all have regrets, you just have to choose one you’ll regret the least. I knew I couldn’t be angry for forever.”

She hugged herself and growled. “But they hurt me! They mocked me!”

He stepped closer. “Did you love someone?” She looked up at him. “Was there anyone you loved that stayed at your side?”

She nodded. “Yes, but I had to fight for us to get respect.”

He shook his head. “So, you abandoned the one you loved just so you could get your revenge on others? It got you killed.”

She welled up and tried blood. “I didn’t mean to! I had to!”

Levi stopped you from working, then pulled you close. “I know what you’ve been through and so has this one. We faced horrors and I know you were that Ammon.”

She nodded. “I looked into her fears.”

“She’s innocent and kind. She just wants to help people. She wants to help you.”

She looked to you. “Who is she to you?”

“We faced the same troubles as you, in fact, that man you pretended to be tried to kill me to have her. We stayed strong and we fought for each other.” He kissed your forehead. “She’s now my wife, and I love her with everything I have.” He looked to the spirit. “We faced all the odds and got married.”

She looked to you. “You both look deeply in love.”

“We have a baby on the way.”

She welled up and cried blood. “You have been blessed. Could this have been my life?”

He nodded and squeezed you. “Yes. Revenge is never an option; it just consumes you and it’s even hurt you here in death. I’m sure if you move on, your lover will be waiting for you.”

She hummed. “You promise?”

Levi looked to you. “Brat, help me. Will her loved be on the other side?”

You smiled and knelt down. “Let me talk to my gods, see what they say.” You closed your eyes and tuned into the gods. You opened your eyes and saw the goddess you always talked to, she seemed very happy to see you. “Hello.”

She crouched down. “Look at you, you have that baby glow about you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah.”

“How can I help?”

You pointed to the spirit. “She needs to know if her lover is waiting for her on the other side.”

She bowed her head. “I will talk to her gods, wait for me.”

You hummed as you felt her reach out using you and your energy. You held your gut and felt sick, this wasn’t good on you or Evan, but you had to help. You looked up as she returned. “Well?”

She smiled. “He is waiting for her.”

“Thank you.”

“I release you. Sorry for draining you.”

You gasped as she vanished, then looked to Levi. “He’s waiting for her.”

Levi smiled and looked to the spirit. “He is waiting for you.”

She smiled. “I want to see him.”

Levi nodded. “I’ll let you out, brat?”

You crawled over, then rubbed the drawings off the floor. “Done, she can go now.”

Levi looked up at her. “Move on to the light, be with the man you love.”

The spirit looked at you and Levi, then saw Levi kneel next to you in the mud and pouring rain. He held you close as you both looked at the spirit. She smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi watched her fade away, then he kissed your forehead for a long time. “Well done.”

You smiled. “It wasn’t all me, you did all the hard work.”

He scooped you up and carried you to the safe place. “Wait here.” He grabbed the walkie. “The spirit has been dealt with; I don’t think there’s any more.”

Hange called back. “Roger that.”

“I’m taking the wife to the tents; she needs a lot of rest as she’s just worked really hard.”

“See you in the morning!”

Levi dropped the walkie, then picked you up again and carried you down the hill to the tents. He sat you on the floor inside, then helped you peel your things off. He dried your hair, then put you in nice things for bed. He changed himself. “You okay?”

You nodded and hummed. “Just unwell.”

“What about your arm?”

You looked at the blood drying. “Hurts a little.”

He grabbed a first aid, then cleaned up your arm and wrapped it up tightly. “There, all done.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He kissed you. “Well, I’ve been thinking and I think we should all take a break here in Japan.”

You smiled. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“Good.” He let out a long sigh. “We should rest up.”

You whined. “But I want to stay up and talk.”

He hummed a laugh. “You want to listen to my voice, don’t you?”

You smiled and nodded. “Your voice is soothing to me.”

He squeezed you tightly. “You know, you did an excellent job today. You really did.”

You blushed. “So did you.”

He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “Well, I did what you told me to do. You’re so smart.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m okay.”

He pulled away and pulled back the sheets. “Get in, let’s sleep.”

You climbed in and pouted. “Fine.”

“Don’t get pouty with me. You need to rest.”

You smiled and lay down. “Yes Levi.”

He lay next to you and tucked you both in. “Alright, let’s snuggle then sleep. I’m right here, okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I mean a nightmare. You’re weak right now, so I know that you’ll have bad dreams or a nightmare.” He lifted your head up so you’d look at him. “I’m right here and I will look after you.”

You smiled. “Thank you. I’m right here for you as well.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Sleep beautiful. I’m here for you.”

_You woke up in a panic, your heart racing and sweat running off your body. You placed your hand on your chest, then heard someone say your name. You looked to the side to see the Captain in bed next to you. He sat up allowing you to see his muscle and scars, his hair long. He cupped the side of your face. “What happened? Are you okay?”_

_You gulped and looked down at your hands, the priestess’s tattoos all over them. You noticed your bump; she was three months just like you. You placed your hand on the bump. “Nightmare.”_

_“Was it Ammon?”_

_You looked to the Captain. “I…I don’t know…I don’t remember.”_

_He pulled you into his arms. “I’m sorry he still plagues you.”_

_You wrapped your arms around his neck. “I feel his gaze on me. He wants me and our son.”_

_Levi cupped your face and hushed you. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. I am here for you my love, my star.”_

_You smiled at him. “You’re so sweet to me.”_

_He kissed you and hummed. “An easy day today I think.”_

_You nodded. “I think so too.”_

_He pulled away from you and got out of bed. You watched him stretch allowing you to admired him from behind, his perk bum, then dimples above his bum and his lovely muscle and scar covered back. He looked back at you and smiled. “You admiring me?”_

_You giggled. “I like to look at what I own.”_

_He growled at you. “Own?”_

_You smiled at him. “We married, correct?”_

_He walked closer and nodded. “We did, best day of my life.”_

_“Well, that means I own you.”_

_He crawled onto the bed; his lips close to yours. “So, what does it mean for me if you do own me?”_

_You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, then your skilfully rolled onto him. “Well, you do everything I say and do everything I want.”_

_He hummed. “I like that.” He looked up at you as you sat on him. “By the gods you are beautiful beyond words.” He ran his hands up your body. “Every detail about you is stunning.” He traced the tattoos, then reached your belly. He sat up and kissed you. “Our baby is perfect.”_

_You wrapped your arms around his neck and hummed. “They’re perfect because of you.”_

_“And you.”_

_You smiled and kissed him with a hum. “Anyway, I am going to make some food for us this morning.”_

_He stopped you from getting away. “I don’t think we’ve finished talking.”_

_You frowned. “What’s wrong?”_

_He cupped your face. “Your nightmare.”_

_You lowered your head. “I told you, I don’t remember.”_

_“Does Ammon scare you that much?”_

_You sighed. “He hurt me a few times, tried to force himself on me. He was so determined to have me for so long, that I fear that he will come for us.”_

_Levi smiled. “I will protect you.”_

_You gulped. “I know you will, but.”_

_“He is an asshole who is fully of himself and his power. He thought he could have you, but could not. He is a Prince that gets everything, but he could not get one thing. He is just being a child.”_

_You ran your hands down his chest and sighed. “He is dangerous my love. I think he might kill to get what he wants.”_

_Levi lifted your head up. “I made this house for us, so we could be safe and live the life we dreamed about.”_

_You looked up at the stars on the ceiling. “I love this home, I really do.” You looked down at him. “But I fear we are not safe.”_

_He sighed and nodded. “I understand.” He smiled. “I have an idea.”_

_You tilted your head. “Yeah?”_

_He smiled and nodded. “After our baby is born, we will go back to our homeland and I will build a new home for us.”_

_You threw yourself at him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you!” You kissed his cheek loads. “Thank you, my love.”_

_“We will come back here when we can.”_

_You kissed him and giggled. “You are the best.”_

_“I do what I can for the woman I love.”_

_“I will do anything for the man I love.” You jumped off him and put a robe on. “I’m going for a dip in the oasis, would you like to join me?”_

_He got up and wrapped his lower half in a robe. “I would love to. I will ask the assistants to make us something.”_

_You giggled and walked backwards. “I cannot wait. Plus, it is good for our baby.” You walked down the stone steps to the bottom floor. You bowed your head to those going past. You walked out to the little garden, then down the steps to a dug out allowing the water from the oasis to filter in. You pulled your robe off. You sank down into the water and hummed at the nice cool water. You went under, then stood up and pushed your hair back. You sighed and leaned on the stone wall as you waited for Levi. You smiled at him as he came closer. “Tell me, what foods have you asked for?”_

_He pulled his robe off and walked into the water, he dove under the swam up. “You, my love, will have to wait and see.”_

_You smiled. “The secrets you hold.”_

_He wrapped his arms around you. “I have none.”_

_“Mmm, but the ones you do have interest me.”_

_He kissed you, then placed his hand on your bump. “I have to keep you interested in me. So, how is the little one?”_

_“Making me feel tried and sick, but I’m happy.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_You nodded and hummed. “I am in love and married to a perfect man who has gifted me with a child, who I know will be perfection.”_

_He smiled and kissed you passionately. He pulled away from he saw a messenger had arrived. “How may we help?”_

_The messenger bowed. “I come with a message and things for the priestess.”_

_You walked over to your robe, then walked out and wrapped it around you. “I did not send for anything.”_

_Levi got out and wrapped the bottom half of him up. “I did not either.”_

_The messenger walked with you and Levi to a carriage. “Well, I have a few things for you priestess.”_

_You tilted your head. “Who sent them?”_

_He pulled back the fabric to reveal all sorts of riches. “These are from Prince Ammon as an offer of marriage.”_

_You gulped and stepped back. “Oh no…”_

_Levi stormed forwards and grabbed the blanket and threw it down, then turned to the messenger. “Send these back to him.”_

_The messenger shivered. “Oh, but if I do the Prince will be so mad at me.”_

_“You tell Prince Ammon that the priestess is married to me and we are expecting our first child. We do not want any of this.”_

_The messenger looked to you. “Priestess?”_

_You shook your head. “I cannot take these gifts and the offer of marriage. I am happily married and expecting a child with my husband.”_

_He sighed. “Very well, I will let him know.” He packed everything up, then went on his way._

_You looked to Levi. “Maybe my nightmare was a warning.”_

_Levi pulled you into a hug and kissed the top of your head. “I am sorry that happened.”_

_You pressed your face against his chest and clung at his back. “No, I am sorry I pulled you into this world, into his madness.”_

_“This is not your fault. Prince Ammon is a twisted person who only thinks of his desires. There is no love in his heart, but there is love in yours. You deserve everything in your life.”_

_You looked up at him. “You deserve more.”_

_He shook his head. “No.”_

_You pinched his cheeks. “Don’t be mean.”_

_“I am not.” He kissed you and hummed. “I love you.”_

_“I love you.”_

_He hugged you. “I told you, I will do everything in my power to protect you.”_

_You sighed. “I know.”_

_He kissed your face all over. “Once our baby is born, we will move out of here quickly. I will put everything in place to let that happen.”_

_You smiled. “Thank you.”_

_He cupped your face. “My love, I will not let him win against us. We will have the happy ending we have always dreamed of. I will ask people to start working together and get us moving. Once our child is born, we will have a home all ready for us.”_

_You kissed him. “You are so perfect and wonderful.”_

_“That is all you.”_

_You hummed a laugh and pushed him from you. “We will argue about this for years, right?”_

_“Right, my love. Shall we enjoy some food and the waters again? Let us forget the gifts.”_

_You nodded. “Please.”_


	4. Chapter 4

You stared ahead as someone said your name, then they got concerned and said your name a few times. You kept staring ahead, your mind was focused on your dream of the priestess and the captain. You flinched when they touched you. Your eyes focused, then you looked at Levi, he looked concerned. You gave him a little smile. “Yeah?”

He cupped your face. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He gulped. “You kind of left me there for a while, especially on such a nice date.”

You lowered your head. “Sorry, I guess I phased out a little.”

Hange peaked over at you. “Sunny okay?”

Levi put his arm around you protectively. “I think she needs to get out of the sun. I’m going to take her somewhere shaded.”

“Sure, look after her.”

He nodded. “I will.” Levi walked with you through the part a bit to under trees and sat you on a bench. He opened a bottle of water, then handed it to you. “Drink up.”

You smiled, then downed some of the water. “Thank you, but I’m not really that hot.”

“I know.”

You fiddled with the bottle of water. “So?”

He tucked your hair back. “What’s on your mind? What’s been bothering you for a few days now?”

You sniffed and looked at the floor. “I…I saw them again.”

He frowned. “Saw who?”

You reached over and held Levi’s hand. “I saw the priestess and captain again.”

“I…I thought we were done with them?”

You looked to Levi. “Ammon, he’s coming back, I know it.”

He shook his head. “No, no he won’t.”

“Levi.”

“Tell me what you saw.”

You frowned and held back tears. “She had a nightmare and he comforted her, something to do with Ammon. They talked about running away to their homeland, but they had to wait for when she had her baby before they could go. Ammon had sent her riches to get her to marry him, but she refused and the captain. They sent everything back to the Prince an gave him the news of marriage and the baby.”

Levi sighed and ruffled his hair. “He should have just moved her as soon as she asked for it. If you asked for us to move, then I would go anywhere in the world with you so you can feel safe.”

You smiled and welled up. “I love you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you too. I love you so much and Evan. So, tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “I’m done Levi.”

He felt panic in him. “What?”

“I can’t do this investigation stuff anymore while pregnant, I’m done.”

He sighed and squeezed you. “You scared me, I though you were saying you were done with me.”

You pulled back a little and shook your head. “No, no, never! I love you with all my heart and being married to you is a dream come true.” You hummed a laugh. “Sorry I made you think that.”

He smiled. “Don’t be sorry. So, you want to put this all on pause?”

You nodded and looked at your arm where there was a scar. “I am not as strong as I use to be and I don’t want to be a burden on people. I just get in the way. Plus, Evan is so important to me that I cannot put him at risk. I need to step away, just until I know me and Evan are no longer at risk.”

He nodded. “I think that’s a perfect idea, I really do. Do you want to go home and rest?”

You clenched your jaw and hummed. “I feel bad, but I know that our home is the safest place there is.”

“It’s fully kitted out with protection, all your ideas of course.”

You smiled. “Well, yours too.”

He kissed you. “I can’t take too much credit, but thank you. We’ll go home and have our son, then raise him to be the most loved baby in the world.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

He smiled. “So…shall we go somewhere nice?”

You hummed and nodded. “I’m hungry. Can we go to a nice café for some cakes?”

He nodded. “I know a place near here that does those super fluffy pancakes.”

You gasped. “Yes!”

He hummed a laugh. “Alright then, let’s go get those pancakes.” He took your hand, then pulled you along. “I think this break is a good idea.”

You nodded. “I think so too, because I know I’ll keep seeing the past lives of the captain and priestess because I’m at a vulnerable state.” You pulled a face and squeezed Levi’s hand hard. “I’d rather be at home when that happens, then caught short with some sort of monster or something.”

Levi put his arm around you and pulled you against him and ignored the stares you were both getting. “I’ll make sure our home is the safest place for you. I’ll be like the captain. I’ll make the home for you.”

You giggled as you looked up at him. “I don’t need a home; I just need you.”

He looked down at you. “You say the sweetest things.”

You smiled. “Does it make your heart race?”

“It does.”

You let out a long sigh. “Good.”

He opened the shop door, then guided you to a seat. He sat next to and looked at the menu. “What do you want? My treat.”

You smiled. “Well…I think the strawberries and cream would be perfect.”

“Want to share?”

You blushed and nodded. “Please, my stomach can’t handle a lot at the moment.”

He kissed your temple. “I know.” He looked up at the waitress who was blushing hard. He cleared his throat and spoke perfectly to her in Japanese the order. He handed the menus over, then held your hand on the table. “You’re so pretty.”

You smiled at him. “You don’t need to flirt and compliment me, I’m already yours.”

He brought your hand to his lips. “I do though, because I’m trying to say things on my mind and you are always there.” He kissed your hand loads. “I love it when we cuddle.”

You giggled. “Me too.” You noticed the stares. “We should stop with the whole kissing and flirting.”

He frowned. “Why?”

You gulped. “Seems like it’s just not a thing here to be affectionate in public. They pride themselves in reserving their emotions.”

Levi looked around and just saw blushes, not people disgusted. He locked eyes with one girl who blushed bright red and looked away, which caused her friends to giggle. “They seem more embarrassed than annoyed. Lot’s of giggling.” He leaned closer to you. “Maybe they are jealous.”

You smiled and kissed him. “They are, you’re a good-looking man.”

He frowned. “No, no they wish they were me.”

“Come on Levi, most people in here are women. You’re more handsome than you think.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Oh yeah, I catch people staring at you and wondering if they should ask you out all the time.”

He ruffled his hair. “I did not know that.”

You hummed, then thanked the waitress. “I think if I wasn’t joined to your hip, you’d be fighting off women.”

Levi took the fork from you, then cut the pancake for you and offered it too you. “Well, I see a lot of men wanting you.”

You ate and hummed in happiness. “So good…” You swallowed. “But you’re wrong.”

He ate a bit and hummed. “Your pancakes are better.” He sipped his cold drink. “I’m not wrong. A lot of guys want you. Erwin told me that if we weren’t together, he would have dated you, same goes for Mike. Oh, and don’t get me started on Eren.”

You giggled and ate another bit of pancake. “Thank you about the pancake compliment, I will make more at home.”

“Good.”

You gulped. “As for those others. I think they were messing with you; they like to tease you them lot.”

He sighed. “They weren’t lying.”

“How would you know?”

He blushed and gulped. “Because we were having a serious talk about you, and they talked about your feelings. I was also putting in an action plan of if I die.”

You shook your head. “You won’t.”

“I know. Tch, I’m a stubborn dick, okay?” He ruffled his hair. “But I worry about you and your loneliness if I did. So, I wanted to see who could take care of you.”

You sat back and refused to eat. “I don’t want anyone.”

He sighed and put the fork down. “Brat…”

“No, don’t brat me. I’m serious. I don’t want anyone.” You welled up and folded your arms with a pouted on your lips. “I only want you.”

“But.”

You shook your head. “If you die before me, then I will carry on living with the company of all our kids until I pass on and join you.”

He smiled at you. “You are too cute for words.”

You growled a little. “I’m serious Levi.”

He chuckled. “I know you are beautiful. I’m just saying you’re really cute. You’re honest and speak from the heart, and I love that. I will do the same, if you go before me, I will make our kids stay around me until I go and join you.”

You giggled. “Gonna haunt your fine ass.”

“You better, because I will haunt you. Mainly in the bathroom when you’re showering and bathing.”

You laughed and playfully pushed him. “Pervert.”

“Always for you.” He kissed you, then picked up the fork again. “So, kids?”

You took and bite and hummed. “Four so far, but if you can convince me I can go higher.”

“Deal.”

You hummed and sighed. “Just got to get past six months, huh?”

He nodded. “We’ll make it through, together.”

“Together.”

_You knelt on a blanket on the sand, a little alter in front of you. You whispered under your breath and incantation, then you put an offering down. You bowed to it, then you blew out the candle and heard whispers. You sighed and smiled hoping your gods liked your offering to them. You got up, then turned to bump into the captain. You gasped then playfully pushed him. “Levi, do not sneak up on me.”_

_He hummed a laugh and pulled you close to him. He looked down when he felt your belly bump into him, the baby was starting to show more at five months. “Oh hello.”_

_You giggled. “Just saying hello.”_

_He looked up at you and kissed you. “Hello back.”_

_“So, why did you sneak up on me?”_

_“I wanted to talk to you, spend time with you, but instead you were being cute.”_

_You linked your arms around his neck. “I was giving praise and an offering to the gods, seeing as I can not talk to them much these days.”_

_He hummed and kissed you. “You are right.”_

_You peaked around him when you heard kids shouting and laughing. “Your students are here.”_

_He kissed you with all the love in his and passion making the kids giggle. He turned around and looked at the kids. “Spying? I’ll get you for that!”_

_The kids squealed and ran away from Levi making you giggle. “Bless him.” You let out a long sigh, then heard your name called. You turned your head and gasped as Hange stood there. “My guide! Hange!”_

_She opened her arms. “I missed you.”_

_You threw yourself at her and held her tightly. “It has been a while.”_

_She hummed. “It has.” She pulled back. “Look at you, a little one growing ready to meet the world.”_

_You rubbed your bump. “About five months now I think.”_

_“So perfect. Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?”_

_You hummed. “I have this sense it is a boy, but do not tell my husband. He is excited enough about having a child, knowing the gender will send him into a fit.”_

_She walked with you. “He is a family man. He impressed me when we got to know him. For a man who has reigned supreme in battle, he has the softest of hearts.” She laughed. “Just look at him.”_

_You looked over to Levi to see one kid had his arms around Levi’s neck laughing, then another was under his arm as he was fighting the others with a wooden sword. Your heart swelled in happiness, he just seemed so perfect. You couldn’t wait to see him like this with your own children. You placed your hand on your heart, then the other on your bump. You blushed as Levi looked over, then winked at you. You looked away and cleared your throat, but the guide was looking right at you._

_You looked away. “We should get something to eat and drink.”_

_“It’s nice to see so many people in love.”_

_You nodded and hummed. “Have…have you seen the Prince.”_

_She walked with you to the home. “I have.”_

_“How is he?”_

_“Upset.” She looked to you. “You rejected him again, so he’s bound to be upset.”_

_You sat down and sighed. “I know, but I have been saying no to him for years.”_

_“He is determined.” She sat and accepted a drink from an assistant. “Though I don’t think he poses a threat.”_

_You hummed and looked at your bump. “I have other thoughts on the matter.”_

_“You think he’ll be a problem?”_

_You looked to Hange. “I know he will.”_

_“Dreams?”_

_You nodded and welled up. “Yes. I dreamed of him coming for me over and over.”_

_“Have you talked to your gods?”_

_You sighed. “I can not due to the baby.”_

_She rubbed your back. “Well, I must talk to the Pharaoh and see what he says.”_

_You held her hands. “Please, do not put him out.”_

_“He needs to know. He protected you before, right?”_

_You nodded. “He did, but we can not upset him more regarding his son. It is unfair.”_

_“Well, I am sure he has already come to terms with the fact there is something wrong with Ammon.”_

_You rubbed your bump. “I know that, I know he’s not right but…I guess…” You sighed. “I like to hope there is goodness in all people still.”_

_“I am sure he will get better.”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“I will go see the Pharaoh, just in case.”_

_You smiled at Hange. “If you feel that is best.”_

_“It is.”_

_You leaned against her and smiled. “I love you, you know that, right?”_

_She hummed a laugh. “I do and I love you also. I am looking forward to when the baby arrives.”_

_You laughed. “As am I. No words can describe how excited Levi is though.”_

_“He is on another Levi.”_

_You nodded. “Very true.” You looked over to Levi and smiled fondly at him. “He is my world. I love him with all my heart and soul.”_

_Hange laughed. “I know he loves you to the stars and back. It is why he always gifts you things with stars on.”_

_You lightly touched the necklace and smiled. “It makes my heart feel so full.”_

_“We should ask him over, maybe get him to talk about his love for you.”_

_You smiled. “Then we would be here for years.”_

_She grinned. “Oh Captain? Can we borrow you?”_

_He put the kids down and sighed. “Keep practicing with each other, alright?” He walked over and looked at Hange. “What do you want?”_

_“I have a question.”_

_He groaned. “Fine. What?”_

_“Tell me how much you love your wife.”_

_Levi lit up and let out a love filled sigh. “I love her to the stars and back. When you look upon the stars in the sky, I love her more than there are stars up there.” He knelt in front of you. “More than all the grain of sands in this land and beyond.”_

_You covered his mouth with your hand. “Stop.”_

_He pulled your hands away. “I will not.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “You must know how much I love you.”_

_You smiled and blushed. “I know how much you love me.”_

_He kissed you and hummed causing the kids to giggle. “Little spies again.”_

_You giggled. “Our children will be the same.”_

_“I know, because they will see me showering their perfect mother with all the love in the world.”_

_You patted his cheeks. “Romantic.”_

_“I am.”_

_You pulled him close and kissed him causing more giggles. “They are relentless.” You stood up and walked over to the kids. “Tell you what children, whoever defeats the Captain will get a prize. That prize will be a kiss from me.” You laughed as they all grabbed their wooden swords and shields. You looked to Levi. “Well? Get fighting.”_

_Levi pouted. “I will win.”_

_You hummed a laugh. “Sure.” You sat down and sighed. “Let the fighting begin.” You smiled and watched everyone fighting Levi, he was winning it all._

_You bit your lip and smiled as Levi held his sword up. “I win.”_

_You got up and walked over to a little seven year old. “I think this little one wins. He managed to survive and last. You forgot about him.”_

_Levi pouted. “What?”_

_You knelt down, then kissed the kid’s cheek making him giggle. “Well done.”_

_The kid blushed hard. “Thank you.”_

_You hummed a laugh. “You are very welcome.” You stood up and smiled at Levi. “Second place is not so bad.”_

_He pulled you close by your hip. “Well, I wanted to win.”_

_“Let the child have this one.”_

_He sighed, then turned to the kid. “Well done.” He ruffled the kid’s hair. “Someday you might be a better fighter than I.”_

_The kid jumped up and down. “Yes!”_

_Levi stood up and sighed. “Off you go, all of you. Time to go home to your loving parents.” He waved to them as they ran off. “Bye!” He turned to you and pulled you close. “So, what are the plans for the rest of the day?”_

_You hummed a laugh. “Not what you are thinking.”_

_He growled at you. “Cruelty.”_

_You pushed him away. “That is me.” You walked over to Hange. “Will you stay for dinner?”_

_She hummed. “Well, I would love to. However, I fear a certain someone does not want me to.”_

_You looked over to Levi. “Do not mind him.”_

_She smiled. “As I said, I would love to stay, but I do have to travel to see the Pharaoh about a pressing matter.” She held your hands. “Please, come see me when I am there. I feel your presence will help push action to be done in a more effective matter.”_

_You hugged yourself. “I agree with you, I will visit you, but I don’t think Levi can come with me.”_

_Levi gulped. “Yeah, I can not go. I must stay here to plan the move more.”_

_You smiled. “I’ll be with you in a few weeks.”_

_Hange smiled. “I look forward to it. I will take my leave, thank you for having me.”_

_You waved to her. “Bye!” Your shoulders slumped. “This is a mess.”_

_Levi hugged you from behind and kissed your temple. “This will all be fixed in time my love.”_

_You hummed. “I hope so, but there is this feeling in me that says all is not well.” You turned to Levi. “Can we not run now? Let us go far away from here, let us go to our homeland and be with our people. I know mine will welcome you.”_

_He smiled. “Mine will welcome you, after all we have a unionship with each other.”_

_You kissed him and hummed in happiness. “They have praised our marriage. I know they will praise us for having a baby.”_

_He tapped his forehead against yours. “We will excel it then. Once you have met with the Pharaoh, then we shall run away.”_

_You smiled. “Thank you.”_

_“I will do anything for you, you know that.”_

_You hummed a laugh. “And I for you.”_

_“Together forever and always my love.”_

_“Forever.”_

Levi sat in front of you, then placed his hand on your knee. “Honey?”

You looked up. “Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

You pulled a face. “Every night I dream of them Levi, every night and I’m…I’m…”

“Six months, I know.” He lay on the floor, cupped your back, then kissed your bump. “They are perfectly developing.”

You sighed. “Levi, I’m worried about.” He leaned up and kissed you. “I know, about Ammon, but we’re safe.”

You sighed and stared at Levi. “Can we talk?”

“What about beautiful?”

“Amari.”

He stopped kissing your bump, then looked up at you. “What about her?”

“I know she’s been trying to contact you.”

Levi sat up. “Don’t get jealous.”

“I’m not.” You ruffled the back of your hair. “I’ve just noticed.”

“She wanted to know more about you.”

You frowned. “Me?”

He nodded. “So, don’t get thinking it’s all about me. She’s not after me.”

You rubbed your belly. “Why does she want me?”

“Don’t know.”

You lay back on the floor and groaned. “People confuse me. Why me?”

Levi crawled over you, then lowered himself down onto you. “Because you are so perfect and wonderful.”

You grabbed his bum and sighed. “I don’t it’s that, I think it’s something to do with Ammon.”

“You think she has a fascination with him?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know.”

He leaned on his forearms and sighed. “You’re beautiful.”

You smiled. “We were talking about something important Levi.”

He kissed your neck and moved up to your earlobe, then he nibbled and rocked against you. “I want to play.”

You hummed a laugh. “Careful Levi, I’m a fragile girl these days.”

He growled at you. “Is that a yes?”

You arched your back, then pulled your shirt up a little and put Levi’s hand on your breast. “Does this help? Yes Levi, yes.”

He smiled at you and kissed you with passion. He hummed and moaned, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He moved his hand down your body to your heat. He lifted your skirt up, then pushed his hand into your underwear. He began massaging one of your boobs making you gasp in delight. “So soft.” He licked your neck, then nipped the spot and sucked down on it. You parted your legs and whined, your hands gripping at his back. Levi lowered himself down onto you, his need clear and pressed against your heat. Your worries went away as soon as you felt how much he needed you.

He pulled from your neck, then kissed his way down your body to your underwear. He tugged on them a little, then slipped them down. You pulled your legs to yourself to help Levi out. He threw your underwear across the room, then he held your knees and slowly opened your legs. He leaned over you, then kissed your tummy. You smiled at him. “You’re so gentle.”

“Because you asked me to be, I don’t want to hurt you or our baby.” He moved down a bit more. “I’d never want to hurt you. Ever.” All your worries disappeared when you felt the first delicate lick up your heat, your head went back, your eyes closed slightly as you moaned. He moved his hands up your thighs, then held your hips as he licked your heat slowly. He was enjoying the little moans and gasps coming from you, the way you rocked slightly to his movements. Your body had a light buzz going on, like a warm sensation was flowing through your body right now. You were his now and it felt great knowing that.

Levi moved one of his hands and pressed your pelvis, he needed you to stay still for what was next. He licked up your heat and took your bud into his mouth, he sucked only slightly and felt your body flinch. You were so needy for Levi that you reacted perfectly to him. You had been so pent up and tired lately that you needed this and he knew how to make you melt, the way he spoke to you and teased you had made you extra sensitive for him. Plus, you’d been craving him for a while now, always wanting him to be with you.

You cried out as Levi sucked a little hard, then he soothed your intense pleasure by tracing patterns on your bud. He used his other hands to move up and down on your thigh, he squeezed the sensitive skin. You moaned loudly as Levi growled at the sight of you at his mercy, his moan sent vibrations through you bud. You closed your legs slightly clamping Levi’s head a bit. He moved from your bud, then he kissed and nipped your thigh. He bit down a little hard as his thumb brushed your bud, you flinched and whined at him. He kissed the bite mark then licked a line up to your heat. He moved his thumb on your bud, he applied pressure.

He licked up to your bud again and took it into his mouth, then he moved his finger to your heat and pressed in. Levi smirked as he felt how ready you were for him, how much you needed and wanted him. He pulled his finger away, then pressed in two fingers and curled them to find a spot that he had memorised for life. When you bucked against him, clenched and moaned out loud when he found it, he smirked, he loved it when he found it. This passionate session and many to come were going to be filled with pure pleasure and making you feel wonderful, he couldn’t wait for when you two were going to energetically try for kids again.

You gripped at the floor behind you, but found nothing. You closed your eyes tightly as your moaning increased. You slapped your hand around and found the sofa, so you held on for dear life as Levi moved faster, you clamped your legs around Levi’s head. You felt the rush towards the end, you could feel it. You panted and moaned more, then inhaled sharply as you felt the little pop, your sighed and moaned as you road out your high. Levi kept moving until he felt your body calm down, he pulled away and licked his fingers clean as he watched you. You had your arm over your face, your mouth open and chest heaving with your pants.

Levi kissed up your body. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Perfect. Mmm…you’re…I have no words.”

He moved your arm from your face, then kissed you. “How about, you love me?”

You smiled. “I love you, you know I do.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you too.” He kissed all over your body. “I love you so much it’s scary. I made a deal with a god to protect you.”

You cupped his face and smiled. “My brave hero. I love you forever.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “Good.” He kissed you, then got up and began taking his clothes off in view, he knew you loved seeing him naked. You sat up and hugged your legs, you bit your lip and smiled as you watched him. You blushed at seeing his hardened length, even after all these years, it still got you flustered. Levi said your name. “You okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Just, even after all these years, you still surprise me.”

He blushed hard. “R-Really?”

You laughed. “Yes.”

“Well, I’m glad I still make you want me.”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“You going to be okay?”

You smiled. “I know you’ll be gentle. Besides, I really want you Levi.”

“Good, because you know me, I want you to feel good and I want you to feel safe.” He lay you down gently, then kissed his way down your body to relax you. He took your legs and put them around him, he shuffled you a little closer then paused. He gulped then let out a breath, before pressing in slightly. He heard you moan slightly; he held his breath at the blissful sensation of only being a little into your heat. He pressed himself in more and watched your head go back, your mouth open, your eyes close as you let out a little moan. He pushed more until he was all the way in, he felt your body grip around him as your body reeled in delight at the perfectly full feeling.

Levi slightly moved to shift, you cried out and grabbed his arm. “L-Levi.”

“Sorry, I hurt you, didn’t I?” He really didn’t want to hurt you, especially right now while you were so fragile.

“N-No, no hurting. God!”

“You…you feel good?”

You nodded. “Y-yes!” You panted and smiled. “You always make me feel good honey.”

He growled at you, then pulled out slowly, then pushed in making you clench up and moan. You were loving every moment of this; you always did when you were with him. Levi just worried about your health recently and the baby. He felt incredible that he could make you like this so easily; he was proud and happy for you that you’d be able to feel pleasure. He never wanted to let you go, ever. He was determined to make you feel pure heaven, to make you see stars, the very stars that he talked about as symbols of his love. Though he wanted to not be the captain from his past life, he did sometimes steal some of his romantic lines because they were better than anything Levi could ever come up with.

He held your waist slightly; he gave you a little squeeze before he rocked his hips very slowly. He needed to be gentle with you, he needed to show that he loved and adored you, that he wasn’t a possessive beast. He needed to make you feel good, to make you taste heaven over and over, because he believed you deserved it, that you deserved everything and more. Even though he knew he was possessive with you, he really couldn’t help it when you were as sweet, pretty and kind as you were. You felt so good, your body was addictive so, he was a little worried about the future and how his hunger would be when your kids would want your attention loads. Levi knew that your kids would love you far more than him, because you were just so loveable. He knew his kids would love and adore him, he knew that, he just believed you would be just a little bit above him. However, if you heard that thinking you’d shout at Levi.

You began mumbling words to him, declarations of love for him. He leaned closer to you and listened to the sweet noises you made, he wanted to commit them to memory so when he missed you, all he had to do is replay the noises in his head. He also wanted to be a little selfish and possessive, because he was the one who got to hear these noises, he was the one who was making you make those noises and Ammon would never ever hear them. He loved how your hands dragged up his chest to his shoulder, you squeezed the muscle. You rocked your lips slightly with Levi’s movements, you opened your eyes and gazed into his steel blue ones. You could see the dark side of him in his eyes, but you could also see the loving and caring side. In this moment being joined with him, Levi was joined to his good and bad side all in one and it was euphoric. You could see the Captain in him, but you also knew Levi was better than the captain, stronger.

Levi leaned down and captured your lips; you dug your fingers into his hair and tugged a little. Levi growled at you then bit your lip, you opened your mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. He rocked his hips a little more into yours, you cried a little into the kiss as the pleasure increased. You gripped him tightly, your eyes closed tighter as you tried to overcome your bodies reaction to Levi. You wanted this to last, you wanted the burning and humming pleasure to pulse through your body for as long as possible. You knew when you got to the last bit of pregnancy, you won’t be able to do this much. Plus, after having Evan you would need to heal up so that would also mean no sex.

He moved his hands from your hips and slid his hands up the floor, he rested his arms next to your head, so he could tangle his fingers in your hair. He kissed along your mouth to your cheek, he growled and moaned your name against you making you shiver. He kissed down to your neck; he licked a perfect line up to your jawline then bit down. You moaned loudly at the surge of pleasure in your body, Levi’s animalistic need and possessiveness took over. His nipping and biting at your skin, the forming of ownership marks. Levi was overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings as you enjoyed your high. If Ammon came back again like you thought, he wanted that man to know how much you were his and no one else’s. He wanted Ammon to know he lost you and he will lose you over and over, because you were Levi’s

You gripped Levi’s back, you bucked against him and whined a little at him. He moved his hips slowly as he kissed down your body to your chest, he looked up at you as he took your part of your breast into his mouth. He nipped and sucked the skin; his other hand massaged your other soft mound. You loved and adored how he doted on you, that this whole time he wanted your sweet pleasure to last. Levi also wanted to savour you and everything you had to offer. Levi felt he was so lucky to have you, after everything you’d both been through and how the first time you met he was shouting at Hange, to you fighting Ammon and finding out your souls were in love.

You gasped and mewled at him, you wanted him to move more, you needed him to. “Levi…please…”

He dragged his body up and kissed yours lips and then called your name out to you. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

You gulped. “Harder…mmm…faster, please.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “God yes, please.” He knelt up a bit, he held your hips firmly then began moving a bit more to see your reaction. You smiled and hummed in delight, but he knew by your body gripping him you needed more. He snapped his hips into you, you arched your back and cried out. “Yes!” He gripped a little tighter and repeated his actions, then sped up. You panted and cried out for Levi, your body singing in pleasure at each movement Levi made. You gripped the sofa by your head, you held on for dear life and curled your toes. You moved your body only slightly, but you were so overcome with bliss that it was hard to move. Levi’s possessive and obsessive side took full control of this moment, he wanted you, all of you and was never going to let you go no matter what. All his worries washed away, it was just you and him.

Levi moaned your name; you moved your legs to hook over his arms and leaned forward. You yelped at the increase in pleasure, your body wouldn’t be able to take anymore and Levi knew it because he was near the end too. Levi captured your lips; his thumb moved and brushed your bundle of nerves and sent you over the edge. You cried out into the kiss, Levi took your whole moan and whines as he deepened the kiss between the two of you. Your pleasure ripped through you, you were shaking, your mind blank. You’d never felt a release like this before, it was amazing. He moved a few more times and moaned himself, he pulled from the kiss and pressed his head on the floor next to your head and thrusted deeply as he felt his release. His body shivered, his possessive and obsessive side satisfied and his love for you satisfied as well.

You hugged Levi and smiled. “You okay Levi?”

He lay against you and whined. “Yeah. Just…I made a mess.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, because your mess made our baby.”

He leaned up and looked at your bump and smiled. “Our Evan.”

You nodded and cupped his face. “Don’t be ashamed, okay?”

He sighed. “Okay.” He turned his head and kissed your hands. “Sorry.”

You hummed a laugh. “Don’t be sorry for who you are.”

He pulled from you. “I’m going to.”

“I know, go on.” You giggled. “I’ll be okay.”

“Okay…okay…love you.”

You winked at him. “Love you.” You pulled on the clothes he took off, then sat up against the sofa and hummed. When you heard Levi coming back you smiled. “Thank you.”

He changed and sat next to you. “For what?”

You looked to him. “For taking my mind off Ammon, Amari and our baby.”

He put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “My pleasure.”

You rubbed your belly. “We’re going to be alright, right?”

He sighed and kissed your forehead. “I’d love to promise that, but you know I can’t. All I can promise is I will do everything in my power to protect you and our baby.” He placed his hand on your bump. “Because you both are my life.”

You closed your eyes and hummed. “You’re both mine too.”


	5. Chapter 5

You hurried to the front door as the bell rang, you were home alone as Levi had to pop out to get you something you were craving. You opened the door with a big smile, then your smile faded as Amari stood there. You cleared your throat. “Can I help you?”

She turned to you and smiled. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to talk to you about something important.”

You sighed. “I’m a bit busy right now.”

She looked down at your belly. “Six months, huh?”

You gulped. “Yes.”

She smiled and reached out, but you stepped back. “About the same you were before.”

You shivered. “Before?”

She looked up at you. “Before you died.”

You welled up. “How did you know that?”

She walked closer and smiled. “Why, because the great Prince Ammon told me.”

“What?”

She laughed. “I met him locked in the cage while Anubis wasn’t watching.”

You started crying. “Why would you do that?”

“He’s a man desperately in love with you. I was going to be a bride to him, but he didn’t want me. I will do anything for him.” She grabbed your wrist making you scream in pain as it burned. “Anubis watched him closely, but no one else. So, I managed to crawl my way out with the help of Ammon’s knowledge of life and death. He asked me to get close to you, but you pushed me away.” She squeezed your wrist hard; steam rose up from where she was touching. “I contacted him and told him of the baby, he was so happy. He doesn’t want to make the same mistake he did before. He won’t get rid of the baby, instead, he will make that child his and do away with that Captain.”

You dropped to your knees. “Stop! It’s burning me.”

She leaned closer and grinned. “It’s taking time, but Prince Ammon is getting stronger and he will come back to claim you as his. This mark is a little reminder of who you are, his love for you. This will let him know where you are, always. He’ll knowing everything about you, always.”

Levi slammed his car door and shouted your name, then ran over. Amari released your wrist leaving a burn symbol on your skin. Levi slammed his fist into Amari’s face. She fell to the floor with a thud, then laughed. Levi knelt by you and said your name. “Are you okay?”

You nodded, then looked behind him to see Amari rise up. “Levi!”

Levi looked at Amari. The side of her face he had hit was falling apart, almost like china. Behind the falling skin was mummy like skin, how Ammon looked before he devoured people. She clicked her neck and growled. “You broke my FACE!”

Levi pointed to the house. “Go back in the house brat! Behind Anubis statue line!”

You crawled backwards and past the Anubis statues so you were safe. “I’m safe!”

Levi held his hand out and made his sword and shield appear. “I’ll fucking kill you for touching her!”

Amari laughed. “I’m not staying to let you. I have more things to do for Prince Ammon.” She threw herself into her can as Levi ran at her. “He’s coming back! He will have you again!”

Levi slowed down as he watched her car drive off. He shrugged making his things disappear, then he ran back over to you. He skidded on his knees, then embraced you in a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry.”

You sniffed and shook your head. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.” He cupped your face. “I wasn’t here for you when you needed me.”

You smiled. “You saved me though.”

He let you go, then looked at the burn on your wrist. “I wasn’t here soon enough.” He looked up at you. “We have to get you to hospital.”

You shook your head. “No, I’m okay.”

He growled, then scooped you up into his arms and carried you to the car. “No, we’re going now.”

“Levi…”

“Shh, let me make up for my mistake.”

You hugged him with one arm. “You did nothing wrong Levi.”

He sighed and got you into the car, then drove you to the hospital. He gripped the steering wheel the whole time, unable to say a thing to you. He clenched his jaw. “I should have listened to you.”

You hugged your burnt arm. “Sorry?”

He pulled up at the hospital. “I said, I should have listened to you.” He looked over at you. “You warned me about Ammon coming back, but I didn’t think he would. I should have listened. I should have prepared more.”

You smiled and placed your hand on his knee. “You did though. You have small Anubis statues all around the house, so he cannot get in. You told me to get behind the statues so Amari couldn’t get me. You stopped her, scared her off. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t.”

He smiled at you. “You’re too kind to me.”

You kissed him. “I know I’m right.” You sighed. “Now, can we get into the hospital? This really, really hurts.”

He nodded and got out, then he carried you into the hospital. He told them what happened, then was escorted with you to emergency services because you were pregnant. He sat you on a bed, then watched over you as they cleaned and fixed your burn. They checked on your baby and allowed you and Levi to hear their heart beating. Levi let out a long sigh, then laughed with you at hearing your baby being okay.

The doctor pulled Levi to the side. “Can we go over a few things?”

You waved to Levi, then looked to a nurse coming over. “Hi.”

She glanced over at the doctor and got a nod, then she looked at you. “Your husband a good man?”

You frowned. “Yes.”

“He romantic?”

“Yes.”

She checked your vitals. “He ever get angry? I mean, he is ex-military, right?”

You pulled your arm from her as she checked your bandage. “My husband did not do this to me.”

She looked up at you. “This is a safe place, you can talk.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mam.”

“No.” You got off the bed and pulled the monitors off you. “I am not having this. My husband may look scary, he may be ex-military, but he is the most loving husband in the world.”

She held her hands up. “Please calm down. I’m sorry, but we have to ask.”

“Well start it off by asking me what happened, don’t judge right away.”

She gulped. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

“I want to go home.” You walked past her. “Levi!?”

She ran after you. “You have to stay in bed.”

“No.” You jogged to Levi. “Levi!?”

He excused himself, then jogged to you and hugged you. “What’s wrong? Why are you upset?”

“She asked me questions and was hinting that you did this to me.”

He sighed. “I was wondering why the doctor took me away.” He held you close. “Look, she got this burned onto her skin by some Prince Ammon cult member. I’m sure you all know about that Prince.”

The doctor gulped. “Y-Yes. We’re sorry, we just have to ask these questions. We didn’t mean to offend you.”

“It’s fine. Can she go home, I know she would prefer it.”

He nodded. “Yes, I’ll give you the medication she’ll need. She needs bed rest, as today is a large amount of stress to the baby and her health. So, plenty of rest until the baby arrives.”

Levi nodded and sighed. “Yeah, thank you.” He kissed the side of your head, then took the prescription from the doctor and got them from the pharmacy. He led you outside, then drove you home. “Straight to bed when you get home, okay?”

You gulped. “Yeah…so will this scar?”

“The doctor said no, but it was a magical burn, so who knows.” He looked to you. “Just bed, please?”

You nodded and smiled. “Promise.”

“Good girl.” He pulled up at home, then helped you change and then into bed. He sat on the bed and let out a long sigh. “Stay in bed and don’t go outside unless I’m with you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

You hummed a laugh. “That’s okay. For the baby, right?”

He kissed your forehead. “For Evan.” He played with your hair a little. “I’ll bring you dinner in bed. Oh, and I’ll contact the team to see what we can find out about this mark and Amari, you need to rest and do nothing.”

You hummed. “Alright.”

“Good girl.” He tucked you into bed, then ran his hand over your hair. “You are so cute, you know?”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

He leaned down and kissed you. He lay next to you, then sighed. “I love you so much and I am sorry this all happened.”

You smiled and held his hand. “It could be worse. All I know is, you helped me and saved me.”

He hugged you and hummed. “I guess I did. Now sleep.”

_You coughed, then groaned a little. “I feel so bad.”_

_Levi smiled as he played with your hair, he was sat next to you as you lay in bed. “I am sure Hange will forgive you for not visiting her and the Pharaoh.”_

_You smiled. “You sure?”_

_He nodded. “Our baby and your health are priority. So, if you have to stay home, then we will stay here until you’re better.”_

_You gulped. “But we were thinking of moving.”_

_“I know, but we’ll go when you are better. I promise.”_

_You smiled and held his hand. “Thank you.”_

_He kissed your forehead loads. “You’re welcome.” He let out a long sigh. “Now I think a nice honey treat would be good about now.”_

_You hummed and smiled. “Yes please.”_

_“Wait right here then.”_

_You nodded and lay in bed with your eyes lightly closed, but then you heard some strange things going on. You sat up and listened to the noises closely. You jumped when you heard things in your home breaking, shouting, screams and Levi giving out orders to the staff. You flew out of bed, then ran down the stairs to see Levi shouting at the staff to get out, while he was slicing and cutting at sand and undead soldiers. You didn’t know what to do, mainly because you couldn’t fight right now being pregnant. You looked to the staff, then helped them out the windows and made sure all of them left._

_One turned to you before leaving. “Come with us.”_

_You shook your head. “I cannot leave him.”_

_“But your baby.”_

_“I cannot leave Levi; it is not physically possible. I am sorry.”_

_She smiled. “Good luck. Please do not die.”_

_You smiled. “We will fight, now go.” You pulled away, then walked backwards with your heart racing. You turned to the doorway, then ran in to look for Levi, but you couldn’t see him. “Levi!? LEVI!?” You saw his hand shakingly come out of sand. “LEVI!” You ran over and grabbed his hand, then pulled, but the sand held on. You held your hand out to it. “Get back!” You felt instantly drained, but the sand surged away from your power. You pulled Levi to you, then coughed up blood. “Levi?”_

_He held you tightly and said your name. “I am sorry.”_

_You smiled. “It is okay, now let us escape.”_

_He helped you to your feet allowing you to see his wounds, he had cuts from the undead soldiers and burns from the sand. He limped with you around the home. You both went to the back door, but it was blocked. He moved you to every window possible, but all were blocked. You pulled him upstairs, then looked around with him at the windows. You hung out of one, then felt sand hit you in the face and burn the side of it. Levi caught you as you fell back, then pulled you along to another window._

_You welled up as you saw all the windows were blocked. “Levi?”_

_He panted and held his side as blood seeped through. “Yeah?”_

_You looked to him. “We’re trapped.”_

_He cupped your face. “Breathe beautiful, breathe.”_

_You cried. “What are we going to do?”_

_“We will get out of this, I know it.”_

_You shook your head. “What if we do not?”_

_He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “Then we will be together in another life.”_

_Your eyes widened, then you grabbed his hand and pulled him to your praying room. “I have to do this, for us.”_

_He stumbled after you. “What are we doing?”_

_You let him go, then knelt in front of your offering altar. You lit candles, then placed items down and whispered under your breath. You looked up and begged. “Protect us, please. If we do not live, then please save our souls for another life together.”_

_Levi dropped to his knees, then prayed with you. “I will always love her, so bring us together again in another life if we do not live today.”_

_You held Levi’s hand. “I love you.”_

_He squeezed your hand tightly. “I love you too.”_

_You placed your other hand on your baby bump. “Forgive me little one.”_

_Levi wrapped his arms around you and held you. “No, I am sorry. I should have done a better job at protecting you both.”_

_You looked at Levi and kissed him. “We cannot give up now.”_

_He nodded. “We will keep fighting.” He got up and staggered to the door, then grabbed the sword off the wall. He had so many around the house that he was proud of, from battles he had won. “I will defend you.”_

_You grabbed two off the wall. “I will fight too.”_

_He looked to you. “No, my love, the baby.”_

_You smiled sadly. “I fear we will not survive this, but I wish to fight. I know I can.”_

_He sighed. “My love, my star.”_

_You hummed a laugh. “Afraid I will be better?”_

_He smirked. “Lies.”_

_You giggled. “Come, let us fight and win this. No amount of magic can stop us!”_

_He nodded. “Then let us fight together.” He ran to the top of the stairs and fought off the creatures coming up._

_You ran into another room, then fought off everything coming through the sand and the windows. You kept fighting with all the strength in your body, but you were getting tired and you knew it couldn’t last for forever. Your body felt heavy, like you were being drained of all your strength. The air in the house was being sucked out from all the sand, it was impossible to breathe. The monsters and the undead slowly disappeared and left you alone with trouble breathing. You were tired, really tired and you knew Levi would be the same._

_You staggered into the hallway, then fell to the floor. “Levi?”_

_He dropped to one knee, then coughed. He looked over to you and said your name. He pushed himself up and left his weapons. He stumbled, then fell by you and panted. “My love.”_

_You wrapped your arms around his neck. “I cannot breathe.”_

_He sniffed. “Nor I.” He groaned as he picked you up, then staggered to the bedroom. “I am sorry. I could not protect you from the Prince.”_

_You smiled weakly at him. “You did what you could.”_

_“It was not enough.”_

_“I love you Levi, that is all that matters. Though death’s shroud will cover us soon, I know we will be together in another life.”_

_He lay you down on top of the bed, then lay next to you, both of your bodies weak. He wrapped you up in his arms. “I only wish that our baby was born before all of this.”_

_You welled up and nodded. “Me too, though I am also happy they are not. I do not think I could bare the thought of them dying after having such a short time experiencing life.”_

_He smiled. “You are right.”_

_“We both are.” You sniffed. “I just wanted to hold our baby, just once. I wanted to see them grow in our homeland. See their first steps, hear their first voice, to see them train with us and grow up.”_

_Levi kissed you weakly. “In another life.”_

_“Another time.”_

_“The same love.”_

_“The same heart.” You shuffled a little closer to him. “I will always love and care for your soul.”_

_He smiled. “I will care and love your soul too.”_

_You coughed a little, then looked up at Levi. “This is Ammon, is it not?”_

_He nodded weakly. “I believe so. I heard rumours of him gaining power from the Gods, but I did not believe it. Now I see they were right. The only one he did not connect with was Anubis.”_

_You hummed a weak laugh. “People like to talk.”_

_“That they do my love.”_

_Your eyes slowly closed. “I do not think I can carry on. I am tired.”_

_“Me too.” He fought his urge to sleep. “Please, my love, one last kiss.”_

_You forced your eyes open, then you kissed him and hummed. “I will never not love that.”_

_“Same.”_

_“I am sorry, but I cannot keep my eyes open, I can barely breathe.”_

_He tapped his forehead against yours, then closed his eyes. “Sleep my love, we shall see each other again in another life. We will love each other again and we will have our baby again.”_

_You smiled. “I can see it. A better life for the two of us. A life where we are stronger, with so many friends and so much hope.”_

_“I cannot wait.”_

_The two of you held each other, your breathing in synch with each other. Both of you breathing slowed down until you both stopped breathing. When life left the two of you, the sands dropped from the building and silence came over the place. The glimmer to the stars on the ceiling dimmed, the light that would brighten the place was gone. The happiness was gone, the love was gone, the light was gone. Ammon had taken all the good that was in that home. As the pain of the death and sadness washed over the place, it sank into your body slowly._

You opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling as you cried. You covered your face with your hands, then cried hard at the loss and pain. You pulled your hands away, then looked over to Levi as he slept next to you. You sat up and shook Levi gently. “Levi?”

He sighed. “Hmm?”

“Levi?”

He opened his eyes, then he sat bolt upright. “You’re crying!” he cupped your face. “What’s the matter sweetheart?”

“I just woke up from a priestess memory.”

He sighed. “What happened?”

You hugged Levi. “It was their deaths. I lived through their deaths.”

“I’m so sorry you saw that.”

You groaned. “They were just…they were so weak compared to us. They talked to the gods to be reborn, and they did through us. They asked for Evan to come back too.”

He smiled. “I’m glad that happened.”

“Me too.” You sniffed back tears. “But I’m sad that they couldn’t have the life they wanted.” You gulped. “They wanted to hold their baby, see them grow up and have a life of their own and they were denied that by Ammon.”

Levi held you and rubbed your back. “Shh. It’s okay. We’re half way through six months and no Prince.”

You clung to Levi’s back. “He’s coming closer, I know it.”

“The team are working on it. I promise you.”

You smiled at him. “I know.” You winced and cried in pain at your arm hurting. “Why does it hurt?”

Levi looked at the symbol on your arm that had healed up almost. “It shouldn’t.”

You gasped. “Ah!” You cried. “It hurts.”

He ran to the bathroom, opened the cabinet above the sink and threw out things until he had the pain meds for your arm that wouldn’t hurt your baby. He poured you’re a glass of water, then ran back. “I’ve got you some meds, this should help you, okay?”

You took the meds, then hummed. “Thank you.”

He sat on the bed and held your hand. “It’ll kick in soon, okay?”

You gulped and nodded. “Yes.”

“I wish I could take all this pain away.”

You smiled. “It’ll be okay.”

He smiled and kissed the back of your hand. “That’s my brat.”

You giggled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He looked down to your baby bump, then placed his hand on the bump. His eyes widened, then he looked up at you. “He kicked.”

You smiled and wiped tears away. “He did.”

“Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Just…I’m just so happy he kicked. I was so sad and worked up, but Evan seemed to know that and gave us a sign.”

Levi hummed a laugh. “What a good boy.”

You smiled at Levi. “Kiss me, but not for the last time like the priestess and captain did.”

He leaned closer and kissed you with a hum. “I will kiss you as many times as you want and need, because I love kissing you.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck. “Me too. Thank you for this.”

“I’ll always help you because I love you so much. We’ll get through this, I know it. I will send Ammon back to Anubis when he comes back, I swear. This time though, I will make him hurt, really hurt.”

You smiled at Levi. “That’s my husband.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Bed for you, you need to rest.”

You hummed. “Yes. Hold me as we sleep, okay?”

“Always.”

You were fit to burst as you were getting close to seven months. Your nerves were high, your mind racing and a husband telling you to relax all the time. You couldn’t though, because your friends were fighting and planning out there to stop Amari from waking Ammon and you were in your home getting fatter every day. You were sat by the window today; your hand rubbed your tummy as your other held a nice warm hot chocolate. You hummed a little song to Evan, then sang to him because he was moving so much. You smelled when he stopped moving so much and settled.

You closed your eyes for a moment and just relaxed, but you felt someone watching you. You woke up, then looked out the window you were by and jumped. You dropped your cups spilling the hot chocolate on the floor, as well as smashing the cup. Your eyes were locked onto Ammon as he stood on your front lawn, just staring at you. He smiled at you, then waved a little. You slowly stood up as you stared at him, then you screamed, your eyes never left Ammon. You screamed more, just hoping and praying Levi would hear you and come running, and he did.

Levi ran from his office, then skidded to see you staring outside. He called your name. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

You pointed. “It’s Ammon, he’s right there.”

Levi walked over and looked out, but he couldn’t see anything. “I don’t…I don’t see anything.”

“He’s right there. I see him.” You watched Ammon fade away. “I…he…but…” You covered your face with your hands and shook as you cried. “I saw him…I saw him…”

Levi pulled you against him as he hushed you. “You’re okay, everything is okay.”

You clung to Levi. “Am I losing my mind? I’m going crazy, aren’t I?”

He shook his head. “No sweetheart, no.” He kissed the top of your head and held you. “I’ll clean up the hot chocolate, don’t worry. Just get yourself to bed, okay?”

You sniffed. “Okay.” You felt his squeeze you tightly, like he was flinching. “What’s wrong.”

Levi clenched his jaw and gulped; he saw Ammon outside glaring at him with a spear. Levi let you go. “Wait there.” He threw the front door open, then made his sword and shield appear. As soon as he got outside, Ammon was nowhere to be seen. Levi ran inside, then searched for things. He went up to your altar and items, then grabbed powder. He ran back out, then threw it around where Ammon had been seen, but nothing showed up. The power he was using allowed you to see if anything living, or none had been there. Which meant, you and Levi had imagined Ammon back again. He wasn’t surprised, seeing as he was always on both of your minds. Levi walked back inside, then locked up. “Sorry beautiful. I saw him too, but I used your powder to detect people and things and nothing.”

You frowned. “So, what did we see?”

“I don’t know.”

You went to your altar, then gave him another powder. “This let’s you see if there has been a ghost, or apparition.”

“I’ll us it.” He went back outside, then threw it around to reveal Ammon had been here as a spirit. He walked back in, then began locking up everything. “He was here. I think he projected himself as a spirit just to get to us, but he won’t win.” He cupped your face. “I love you brat. I really love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Rest, you need rest because he’s attacking your mind.”

“Yours too.”

He hummed. “Well, I’ll rest too.”

You shook your head and frowned. “No, no I have an idea.” You hurried away, but Levi grabbed your wrist. “Oi?”

You looked back at him. “It’s okay. You have things to clean. If you need me, I’ll be in my study.”

He nodded. “Okay, but don’t overdo it.”

You smirked. “I won’t.” You hurried to your study, then looked at all the books you had. You grabbed a few, then placed them on your desk. You sat down, then went through your notes and looked at ways you could ward off a spirit on your home grounds. You found everything you needed, then looked up to see Levi had been sat in your study watching you. You blushed. “Staring is rude.”

He smirked. “Can’t help it, you’re beautiful when you study.”

“You think I’m always beautiful.”

“True.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh. “Thank you. So, I found out how we could ward his spirit off.”

“How?”

You sighed. “It’s an exorcist way.”

He ruffled his hair. “What do I need to do?”

“Burying crosses in certain places around the home, makes the place sacred.”

He got up and gathered up what he needed. “I’ll get on it.”

You pushed yourself up. “Wait, I think they’ll be better if they have been in holy water.”

He nodded. “I’ll do that, you just rest.”

You gathered your books. “Okay. There are other ways to make this sacred ground, but we’ll stick to this one first.”

He kissed your cheek. “My smart wife.”

You giggled. “I am.”

He stared at you, his smile fading. “Are you okay? Like, are you really okay?”

You sat on your desk and shrugged. “I’m…I’m shook. I didn’t…I didn’t like seeing him again.” You hugged yourself. “It’s been a long time and I wanted to keep it that way.”

“We will.”

You bit your lip and looked down at your bump. “I just worry.”

He walked over and rubbed your bump. “I do too. I want you and our son to be safe.”

You looked up at him and held his hands. “We’ll make it through this, right?”

“Right.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I love you.”

He squeezed you and rubbed your back. “I love you too.”

You sighed and pulled away. “I need to sit for a bit, my back is killing me and my feet.”

He hummed a laugh. “Baby.”

You giggled. “Yes, it’s because of our beautiful baby.”

He pulled you along to the hall. “You go to the living room and I’ll sort this blessing thing out.”

You hummed. “Okay, but be careful.”

“I will.”

“I mean it, I can’t lose you.”

He cupped your face. “I know brat. I’ll be just fine.”

You smirked, then blushed. “Good.”

He kissed your forehead. “Love you always.”

“Love you forever.”

“Tch, getting one up on me.”

“Yes.”

“Go.”

You waved and walked to the living room, then closed the curtains, because you didn’t want to risk seeing that man again. You turned on the tv, then slumped into the sofa and lay there. You let out a sigh at the news, it was never anything happy or good, so you changed it. You watched a happy fun movie for a bit, just so you could lift your spirits a little. You felt Evan kicking and moving loads, so you rubbed your bump and started singing to him to relax him.

“He kicking off?” You looked to Levi. “He’s very restless these days.”

You hummed. “Think it’s because I am.”

Levi pushed you to sit up, then sat and pulled you to lie in his arms with his hand on your bump. “Well, what can I do to make you relax?”

You frowned. “I’ll get there, don’t worry.”

He kissed the top of your head. “But I do worry, always.”

You rested your head against him. “Sing.”

“Huh?”

“Sing and rub Evan, it’ll calm him and me.”

Levi blushed and rubbed soothing patterns on your bump as he sang. You adored his voice, because it was perfectly deep, it just sent vibrations through every inch of you. He rocked you a little, then kissed your temple. “How was that?”

You opened your eyes and blinked a few times. “Hmm? Oh, beautiful.”

He pinched your cheek. “Tch, sleeping on me.”

You giggled. “Because your voice is so perfect.”

“Thanks.” He hugged you close and sighed. “I did what your instructions said, so, are we safer?”

You nodded. “We should be, if not I’ve got other methods to ward off spirits. There’s not much in Egyptian mythology about ghosts, so I went for the most common way to get rid of one. It’s a common thing that anything that wishes someone harm, or is negative cannot step on holy or sacred ground.”

“So, this place is cleansed?”

“Yes.”

He hummed a laugh. “Tch, this house is a fortress of good. There’s the Anubis statues at every entrance and now our land is sacred.”

You sighed. “The things we have to do because of an obsession.”

“Only thing I can’t blame him for is that obsession, because you are wonderful.”

You poked his cheek. “Ass.”

“Yes I am.” He kissed you and hummed in happiness. “We’ll stop him.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I promise, but your priority is making sure you have Evan safely.”

You gulped and nodded. “Yes.”

“Something’s wrong.”

You whined. “I have this feeling that he won’t attack until I’m either ready to give birth, or Evan has just been born.”

“If that happens, if he tries anything when you’re that vulnerable, I’ll rip him apart.”

You smiled. “I know you will.”

He pulled your head to his chest. “Rest, you need it.”

“Yeah…yeah I do.”


	6. Chapter 6

You slept peacefully next to Levi, your arm across his as he too was deep asleep. You were both exhausted, mostly you because of all the hard work you’d been doing to stop Ammon from coming near you and Amari. There was also a new addiction in your house, which was causing a few late nights and little sleep. You woke up and inhaled when you heard the sounds of fussing. You got up and looked at the monitor, then slipped off to the other room and smiled at your baby son Evan wiggling away in his bed wide awake. You picked you up as he made a little noise, so you hushed him. You rocked him a little, then sat on the feeding seat and lowered your top.

You closed your eyes, then rocked you and Evan slowly as you hummed a song. You opened your eyes when you heard the squeaked of the floorboards. You smiled at Levi as he leaned in the doorway. “Hi.”

He smiled. “Hi. You should have woken me up.”

You sighed. “Sorry, it was just natural to come to him and feed him.”

Levi walked over and ruffled your hair. “You’re such a lovely mother to him.”

You hummed. “I try.”

“You tired?”

You nodded. “I am.”

He frowned. “Shouldn’t have asked really, you only just gave birth to him three days ago.”

You smiled and patted Evan’s back to make him burp. “Yeah, and everything is slowly subsiding, but the aching is still there and I feel like I’m peeing blood.” You shrugged. “Apart from that, it’s all great.”

He sat on the chair next to you, so you could do shared looking after Evan. “You are beyond amazing.”

You looked at him. “I didn’t do much.”

He ruffled your hair. “Tch, oi shut it. Giving birth is an amazing thing. You go through so much pain, suffering and just…for hours! At the end of it all, there’s a beautiful baby boy.”

You looked down at Evan as he reached up for you with his tiny hand. You tickled his chubby cheek and smiled. “Hey baby boy.” You let him hold your finger. “Well, I guess you’re right about the whole birth thing.”

“You’re still recovering now.”

You smiled at Levi. “Just four more weeks and I’ll stop bleeding and we can have fun again.”

Levi kissed your neck. “I don’t need any of that, I just want you to be happy and safe.”

You leaned over and kissed him. “Well good for you, but I’d rather like to fuck and be fucked.”

Levi blushed bright red. “Tch, damn naughty brat.”

You winked at him. “Do you want to hold him?”

Levi reached out. “Please.”

You handed Evan over and sighed. “Your son is all yours.”

Levi smiled down at Evan. “Son…my son…”

You giggled. “That’s right.” You reached over and wiped Levi’s tears away. “You’re so sweet.”

He cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean to cry.”

“It’s cute. Means you love our son.”

He looked at you. “With all my heart. I can’t believe after all these years, in another lifetime, we finally have our son.”

You played with Levi’s hair. “You remember too?”

He nodded. “I do, I remember losing you, losing our son before he was even born. I’ve been having dreams about it all too, but I didn’t want to say anything because your healing mentally from a lot of things. It…it wouldn’t be right.”

You rubbed his back. “Thank you for finally telling me, but it would have been nice to have known what was going on, that you felt it too. I also understand why as well.”

He smiled at you. “Thanks, I’m glad you do.”

You leaned your head on Levi’s shoulder and looked down at your son. “You know that picture I saw of you as a baby in your mum’s arms?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You tickled Evan’s cheek. “Your son looks like you did.”

He blushed. “I wasn’t a cute baby, but Evan is.”

You shook your head. “You were so adorable in that picture, trust me.”

“Lies”

You pinched Levi’s cheek. “No lies.”

Levi looked down at Evan. “Thank you. Oh, seems he’s back to sleep again.” He got up and walked over to the bed and lay down. He ran his big hand over his son’s small head and smiled. “He’s so perfect.”

You got up and walked over, then hugged Levi from behind. “He really is.”

Levi turned and put his arm around you. “I’m so happy, really happy.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re happy at four in the morning?”

“Yes.” He scooped you up like a bride, then carried you to the bedroom. “You need to sleep.”

You shook your head. “I think 4am cookies and hot chocolate will do.”

He smiled. “Good idea. Grab the baby monitor and we’ll go.”

You leaned over and grabbed it. “Okay, let’s go!”

He carried your downstairs, then sat you on the counter in the kitchen as he got to work making two amazing over the top hot chocolates. “Do you want me to heat up the cookies?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

“Alright, I’ll treat you.”

You looked at the monitor and smiled at your son. “He’s so beautiful.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “He is.”

You cupped his face and pulled him close. “Give me some love please.”

He held your hips and lightly kissed you, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss and moaned. He slid his hand up to your breast, then felt something damp on his hand. He pulled away and looked at his hand, then at your boob to see you’d leaked. “Oh, sorry I massaged it too much.”

You looked down and hummed a laugh. “It’s okay, we need to get used to it, I guess. I’ll clean up.”

He shook his head. “I’ve got this. I know there’s a special breastfeeding bra just dried.”

“It’s okay Levi.”

He left you alone, then came back with a fresh and clean top of his that was old and long, which you lived in. He took your night dress off, then changed your bra for a new one then put the top on you. “There we go. Is that comfy? I wasn’t too rough with your chest, was I?”

You shook your head. “No, no, I’m okay. You were gentle, so thank you for that.”

He smiled and kissed you. “You’re welcome. I’ll clean this up.”

“Thank you.” You looked at the monitor again and smiled at Evan sleeping so soundly. You sighed. “I just want to hold him all the time.”

Levi patted your head as he walked past. “I get how you feel. It’s your maternal instincts.”

You whined. “He’s just so wonderful and cuuuute.”

He hummed a laugh. “He is, isn’t he?” He handed you your hot chocolate and put a plate of cookies next to you. “We should be sleeping you know.”

You sipped your drink. “Mmm, I know, but I’m wide awake.” You licked your lips. “This is good.”

Levi leaned closer and licked the corner of your mouth. “Tch, messy brat.”

“You better kiss me after that.”

He hummed and kissed you. “If you want a kiss, just ask and I will give you as many as possible.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“After this drink, I want you in bed and sleeping. When Evan wakes up, I need you to stay in bed because it’s my job to take care of him, okay?”

You welled up. “But I want to look after him.”

He put his cup down, then cupped your face. “Shh, shh. Don’t cry, please don’t.”

“But.”

He hugged you and rocked you. “I know you want to be with your son, but you need to heal and rest, doctor and husband orders.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“Promise me.”

You sniffed and nodded. “I promise Levi.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good girl.” He let out a long sigh. “Apart from the whole giving birth, how are you feeling?”

You finished your hot chocolate and hummed. “Well…I’m still worried about you know who, but I trust in everyone to find a way to not let Ammon come back.”

He smiled. “They’re doing an excellent job.”

“What a rare to hear you say, it’s lovely. You should praise them more often honey.”

He blushed. “Tch, no. Now you need to go to bed.”

“Sure.”

You sat next to Evan in the car, he had just had a check up at the doctors at the same time as you. The doctor gave you the go ahead to be physical again, your bump had gone down, the bleeding was over and you felt great. Evan got a go ahead too, you were told he was perfectly healthy and he had some of his shots to vaccinate him, so he’d be super healthy. You smiled at Evan in his little hat and onesie, he was playing with a plastic glittery ring with water in, then putting it in his mouth. You tickled his cheek and smiled, then placed your hand on his chest and tummy. You hummed a little song to him and patted your fingers on his chest. He stared at you, then yawned. His eyes began to droop, then he fell asleep to your singing.

Levi pulled into a parking spot. “I’m just going into the shop to get a few things, just stay right here, okay?”

You smiled. “Promise.”

He stared at you and smiled. “I love you.”

You winked at him. “Love you too. Oh, could you get me some ice cream? I know I’m supposed to be dieting, but I really crave some.”

“I’ll get you some.”

You waved to Levi, then looked to Evan. You watched Evan whine, then kick in his seat. You unclipped him, then picked him up and held him against you. You got out the car, then paced as you bounced Evan up and down. “What’s gotten you so fussy, huh?”

“Maybe.” You turned to face Amari with what looked like undead soldiers Ammon used to use, but they were pretending to be human and alive. “He sensed us.”

You held Evan close and he wiggled more and whined. “What are you doing here.”

“Ammon is ready to see his son and his priestess now.”

You shook your head. “No, no, I’m not going with you.”

She smiled and pointed a gun at Evan making you gasp and squeal. She smirked. “Ammon is a bit more accepting this time of your baby, but if you fight, I have permission to kill the kid. So, you either come with us before the husband gets back, or I shoot your baby and make you come. If your husband gets back due to you delaying, I kill your baby in front of you both.”

You looked to the shop, then to Amari. “Fine, fine I’ll go with you. Just…just let me get my son his blanket.”

“Fine, hurry up.”

You opened the car door, then leaned in and lay Evan on the backseat. You grabbed a pen, then drew an A on a toy of Evan’s and threw it on Levi’s seat. You wrapped Evan up in his blanket, then you picked him up and held him against you. “Okay. I’ll go now.”

She smirked. “Good, good, come with us now.”

You nodded and walked with them to a van, then you sat in the back holding your son cooing him. You gulped as you looked around at the undead soldiers, you didn’t think you would have seen this type again. You hoped and prayed that Levi understood your message you left him. You kissed the side of your son’s head loads as you prayed to your gods to do something, anything at all. You heard a faint whisper of the main god who worked with you, which meant she was going to do everything in her power to help you, your son and get Levi to you.

You followed Amari into a building, then saw Egyptian decorations, it was like going back in time and in the middle of the room was clearly signs of a ritual. “What do you want from me?”

She changed into an old Egyptian outfit, then turned to you. “Give me the baby.”

You shook your head. “I am not giving you my son.”

She snarled. “Give. Me. The. Baby!”

You gulped and welled up. “No! No…look, I will do anything, anything for you as long as you promise to not hurt my son at all. Please.”

She stared at you for a while, then sighed. “Fine. I need you to dress up in your old things priestess, for Ammon would love to see you welcome him the way he always remembered you.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You gently placed Evan in a safe spot, then changed into the priestess’s things. You picked up Evan again, then walked back over to Amari. “Now what?”

She beckoned you closer. “Step into the circle.” She looked to the undead soldiers and spoke in ancient Egyptian. “ _Bring in the sacrifices, Prince Ammon will be hungry.”_

You watched as people walked in, all seemed clear fans of Ammon. You looked back to Amari. “Why help him?”

“Because he gave me another chance at life, a chance at finding my true love out there like he did. He deserves another chance with you, such as I with love.”

You looked down at Evan. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry my baby boy.”

“Kneel.”

You knelt down in the middle and rocked Evan. “Daddy will come, I know it. He’ll save us both.”

Amari held her arms out and began chanting, then she mixed liquids and powders together in a bowl. She threw the materials on the floor into the circle, then lit a few candles. She walked into the circle up to you. “Give me your hand.”

You adjusted Evan, then offered your arm. “Do what you have to, but we will stop you and Ammon will be sent back to that hell hole of Anubis’s. If you raise Ammon, you infuriate a god, a god of death and he is not forgiving. He will hurt you, badly for all eternity. He will feed you to the beast.”

She cut along your wrist and smirked. “It is all worth it.” She turned your wrist over and let the blood drop on the floor, then she spoke more under her breath. She rose up and smiled as the pattern and lines lit up. She threw her arms open and shouted the last of her incantation. The floor cracked open. “Rise Prince Ammon and claim back your land, your power and your bride!”

You gasped and crawled backwards when you saw a hand shoot out of the ground, then it slammed on the ground. You shook as you held Evan, his cries became more like a normal baby’s. Evan was a quiet baby, he only got fussy when upset, but this was a first hearing him cry. You rocked him and hushed him, but you were sure he was crying because he could sense Ammon. Evan’s soul probably remembered Ammon killed him. You rocked Evan as much as you could, you wanted to sooth him and stop him from crying. You hated him crying, it just hurt your heart hearing him so upset. You wanted to take all his pain, every little bit of it.

Amari laughed as Ammon pulled himself out of the ground, his body like the first time you met him when he came back years ago. He was partly dead, he needed to feed. Amari hummed in happiness. “My Prince, I have followers for you to take from.” She saw he was ignoring her, because he had seen you with a baby in your arms. “My Prince?”

Ammon stepped closer to you as you moved away. “Priestess.” He looked to your son in your arms. “Our son.” He saw you flinch and pull Evan away from his reach, then he looked to his hand to understand why. “Not appropriate to meet our son for the first time.” He rose up and turned to Amari and spoke in ancient Egyptian so the followers wouldn’t understand. _“I will feed, but not in front of her and my son. Take me and my followers to another room.”_ He looked back to you. “I will be back my love.”

You held Evan close and waited for everyone to leave you alone apart from on guard, you knew you could take him. You stood up on shaky legs, then walked closer to him as he snarled. You opened your hand not holding Evan and caused a blade given to you by your God’s to appear. You slashed at it and cut its head clean off. You shoved past it’s falling body, then flicked your wrist to make the blade go. You slammed into the door opening it, then kept running until you were out into the street. You turned, then ran towards where you last were with Levi. You saw a car, then waved it down desperately.

The person pulled over. “Are you okay miss?” They gasped. “Wait! You’re that Mrs Ackerman, right? The one who gets rid of bad things.”

“I need your help!” You cried. “Please! Please!”

He nodded. “Sure, get in.”

You got in the back and bounced Evan. “Thank you! Thank you!”

“Where can I take you?”

You gave him your home address. “Please, I need to get there, now.”

He nodded. “I’ll step on it.”

“Bless you.”

He drove fast and kept glancing in the mirror. “Are you running from something or someone?”

“Y-Yes. I just know my home is safe from it.”

“Will it hurt me?”

You shook your head. “No, no it just wants me.”

He gulped. “I’m sorry. I’ll get you home and safe as soon as possible.” He drove up your drive, then parked. “Please be safe.”

“Thank you, really, thank you.”

“Just be safe, I’m a big fan.”

You got out the car and saw Levi’s car wasn’t there. “Blessing on you.” You ran into your house, then lay Evan in a little bed in the living room. You grabbed your phone, then called Levi’s mobile. He answered and said your name. “LEVI! I’m home, I made it home and I’m safe b-but he’s alive.”

Levi ran around. “Calm sweetheart, breathe. I’ll come home and we can talk.”

You dropped to the floor right next to Evan and cried. “Hurry.” You ended the call and looked at your son. You smiled as he wiggled, he seemed a lot calmer now and his movements were bouncing him in the little seat like bed. “Thank you, Evan, you’ve made mummy feel so much better.”

Levi slammed the front door open and shouted your name, he ran down into the living room and saw you with tears down your cheeks dressed as the priestess, blood running down your arm and sat on the floor. He sighed and said your name. “What happened?”

You opened your arms to him. “Levi.”

He ran over and knelt, then hugged you tightly. “What happened?” He pulled back and looked at your arm. “You’re bleeding.”

You sniffed. “Ammon…he’s back…Amari…Amari raised him up. He’s weak right now like the first time, but he wants me and Evan now. She cut me arm.” You sniffed. “She used my blood to raise him.” You smiled at Evan. “But I did everything to protect our boy.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “Thank you for protecting him and keeping yourself safe, it must have taken a lot to do that.”

You nodded. “I was so scared, but I wanted Evan to live, I needed him to live.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I’m so proud of you, you did so well.” He sighed. “What are we going to do?”

You gulped. “Homeland.”

He looked up at you. “Huh?”

You licked your lips. “Before our past lives wanted to go to the homeland, something about it being safe.”

Levi hummed. “Maybe it’ll allow me to reconnect with the gods, as well as you have a stronger connection too.”

You nodded. “Yes, plus there has to be something there about protection and fighting. Our people were strong and they gave up because the priestess and captain died, but there’s got to be a group out there somewhere that keeps the tradition going. We have to find them, find the home and get help.”

Levi smiled. “We will. I promise.” He gulped. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Thank you, but I need to stay with Evan and well…I can’t move.”

He nodded. “That’s okay, don’t worry.” He grabbed all the things for your arm, as well as comfy clothes. “Okay, let’s fix you up.”

You smiled as he cleaned the cut, then he bound it tightly. He looked up at you. “There, now for the clothes.” He gently and carefully changed you until you were in your comfy clothes again. “I’m going to put Evan to bed, then we can talk for a bit.”

You shook your head. “No, no…just…I want to stay with him, just a little bit longer please.”

He smiled. “Alright, okay. Well, let me deal with your clothes and we’ll sit on the sofa and talk more.”

“Okay.”

Levi got up and took everything and cleaned up, he didn’t want anything to get dirty or in the way. He came back, but stopped and smiled when he saw you were lying on the sofa with Evan on your chest. Evan was a little awake, he was wiggling and humming as he looked at you sleeping away. Levi let out a long sigh, then he walked over and gently picked up his son from your body. He wiggled in Levi’s hands, then made a little noise in happiness when he saw who was holding him. Levi sat with Evan in his arms and rocked him, but he wouldn’t sleep. So, he lay his son on his chest and ran his hand in circles on his little back and hummed to him, so he felt and enjoyed the vibrations of Levi’s voice.

You woke up and inhaled. “Mmm, sorry I fell asleep.”

He smiled. “It’s okay, I’ve got the little one. Trying to get him to sleep.”

You sat up and shuffled closer to Levi, then leaned against Levi. You ran your hand over Evan’s head. “Come on baby, sleep.”

“Think he’s worried about you.”

You hummed. “I have an idea. Lie him on your lap.”

Levi did. “Got it.”

“Now gently run your hand down his face and eyes, so they close slowly. The motion will send him to sleep.”

Levi did as you asked, he ran his hand down Evan’s face over and over again. Evan’s eyes slowly closed, he was fighting the want to sleep and then eventually he fell asleep. “That is an amazing technique.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, it is. I saw my mum use it on a baby when I was little, they drifted off so easily.”

“Wish I could have met your parents.”

You smiled at Levi. “Wish I could have met your mum.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “She would have loved you.”

You blushed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He looked down at Evan. “Let’s get him to bed and then you some food.”

You bit your lip and sighed. “I don’t want to let him go.”

“This house is safe, you know that.”

You hummed. “Yeah, yeah, I know, I just…I dunno I guess I’m being silly.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I understand, I really do. I want him to be safe, but he needs his bed.”

You pouted. “Okay.”

He stood up. “Want to come with me?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Come on then.”

You hurried after Levi, then walked with him to Evan’s bedroom and watched Levi lay his son down in his bed, then put a little blanket over him. You smiled. “He’s so cute.”

Levi pulled you close and kissed your cheek. “He is. Now come on, let’s talk about everything.” You sat down with Levi and told him everything that’d been going on, what had happened once he had left the car. He slouched on the sofa and sighed. “This...this is a mess.”

You nodded. “It is.”

He hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry you saw him again, that he hurt you.”

You clung to him. “Just…just promise me you won’t leave me again.”

He kissed the top of your head loads. “Promise. I will stay with you. Like last time, when we first went against Ammon, I will find you again if I do lose you.”

You smiled at him. “You did find me, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

You slid your hand up the inside of this thigh. “Hey Levi?”

He growled. “Yes?”

You leaned closer to him; your lips close to his. “Can you remind me all night how much you love me, please?”

He pushed you down onto the sofa. “You sure your body is okay enough to take it?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’m ready and I need you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Then I will show you all night.”

You lay in bed with a smile on your face. You held Evan above you and wiggled him making him smile. You brought him down, then kissed his cheek loads. “Mummy loves you.” You hummed a laugh. “Mummy loves you so, so much.”

“And I…” You shivered and welled up at the sound of Ammon’s voice. “Love you.” He showed you images of you and him being intimate. “See my love for you.”

You sat up quickly with Evan and welled up. “No, no, get out of my head!” Evan whimpered at your shout. “I’m sorry Evan. Mummy is sorry.”

“Come to me.” He showed you more explicit images, the kind of things you’d done with Levi and the things you would only do with him. Every time you tried to change it to Levi, Ammon would force your head to make you think of him.

You lay Evan safely on the bed, then covered your ears. “Stop it.” You tried changing the images to you and Evan together, but he invaded those thoughts with ones with him in, with him being the father to Levi’s son.

He wrapped his hand around your mind, controlling it so easily and hurting your heart even more. “I need you. Come to me priestess.”

You got up from the bed, then hurried to the bathroom. You opened the cabinet, then threw everything out until you got to a single razor from Levi’s shaving things. You sat on the floor and stared at the burned symbol in your skin. “It has to go.”

Ammon screamed in pain when you cut the symbol. “Stop it my love! Stop hurting yourself!”

You groaned and whimpered, then carved more to get the symbol out. “Shut up!”

Levi walked into the bedroom, the plan to fly out to where the homeland should be in place. Everything had been packed. He frowned when he saw his son wiggling on the bed. He walked over and tickled his son’s cheek. “Hello Evan, what are you doing here? Where’s your mummy?” He sniffed the air and smelt copper, then heard whimpered cries of pain. He hurried to the bathroom, then saw you on the floor cutting your arm and blood around you. He shouted your name, then grabbed your hand and pulled. “STOP!”

You looked to him. “I have to cut it out! I have to.”

“You’ll kill yourself if you keep it up! You’re bleeding too much.”

You welled up. “I have to keep cutting, if I don’t, he…he…it needs to go. Let me keep going.”

He pulled the razor out your hand, then threw it into the sink. “No!” He searched the mess on the floor, then found the med kit and started treatment. “Why would you do this? Is your life that bad?”

You shook your head. “No, no I love my life with you and Evan, I do. I just have to get rid of it.”

“Of what?”

You looked at your wrist. “The symbol.”

“Why?”

You shook. “He keeps talking to me. I hear him and I know it’s because of that thing, it has to go.”

“This is not the way to do it.”

You looked at Levi, defiance in your eyes. “He talked to me and messed with my head while I was with my son Levi, my son! I need it gone. I need it to stop.”

Levi finished up your wrist, then cupped your face. “You could have killed yourself doing that.”

“But.”

“No.” He shook his head. “No excuses.”

Ammon laughed in your ear, then whispered more to you. You turned your head to where you felt he was. “STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Levi’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry. Tch, I’m only trying to help.”

You looked at Levi. “N-No, not you! Ammon.”

“What?”

“I can hear him.” You looked around the room as his voice echoed off the walls. “He’s talking to me.” You looked to Levi. “He’s showing me things.” You blushed. “Him doing things to me that you do.” You hit your head with your balled-up fist. “It needs to stop! It has to stop!”

Levi grabbed your fists. “Shh, shh, stop hurting yourself.”

You pulled from him and Ammon got louder. “It has to go!”

Levi grabbed your waist as you lunged for the sink for the razor. “Stop!” He shouted your name. “Stop please!”

You giggled and fought him. “It has to go!” You got weak and cried. “Make it stop.” You looked at Levi, your voice cracking in pure pain making his heart break. “Make it stop.”

Levi held you tightly. “I’ll fix this. I will fix this.” He thought for a moment, then had an idea. He took off his Anubis necklace you gifted him years ago, then put it on you. “This might work.”

You held your breath, then Ammon’s voice began to fade and the images. “Huh?”

Levi lifted your face up. “Did it work?”

You smiled and your shoulders slumped. “It worked!” You were so tired, but so happy. “Thank you.”

He kissed you, then hugged you tightly. “Don’t ever hurt yourself again.”

“But.”

“EVER.” He shook as he held you. “I can’t lose you.”

You squeezed him. “I’m sorry.”

He let out a long sigh, then pulled away. “I need to clean this; you go to Evan.”

You got up on weak legs and looked down at Levi. “I’m sorry.”

He looked up at you. “It’s okay, now go.”

You shook your head. “No.”

He stood up. “Why?”

You hugged him and clung to him. “Because you should be mad at me.”

“Why?”

You sniffed back tears. “Because I hurt myself badly. You were right, I could have killed myself.”

He swayed with you and rubbed your back. “Shh.”

You shook your head. “I won’t be quiet. I messed up.”

He kissed the top of your head. “It’s not your fault. You were dealing with Ammon and you wanted peace, I get that.” He sighed. “For years, before you, I used to have nightmares all the time that involved my dead friends and comrades talking to me and torturing me with verbal comments over and over. I watched them die over and over. So, I know your pain.”

You looked up at him. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

“I know, because when I told you all about it, you cried.”

You blushed. “Yeah, I did.”

He smiled. “It was very cute.”

You looked away and pouted. “So, you know how that felt like?”

“I do.” He turned your head by your chin and made you look at him. “I know how torturous it can be, to hear that voice over and over and seeing those things. You want to do anything you can to stop it.”

“Yes.”

“I understand.” He kissed your forehead. “But hurting yourself won’t solve it.”

You nodded. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“But I understand.” He kissed you and hummed. “Before you ask, no, I’m not mad or disappointed at all.”

You smiled slightly. “Really?”

“Really. I love you with all my heart, I was just so scared. It’s a scary thing to see your loved one bleeding and hurting themselves.”

You sighed and gulped. “Yeah, I’d hate seeing that happen to you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Come on. Go hold your son for a bit and I’ll clean up.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You walked over to the bed, sat down and held your son and hummed to him. After leaved had finished, you spoke. “Thank you.”

Levi walked over after cleaning up. “For what?”

“For stopping Ammon attacking my mind and for saving me from harm.”

He sat down and smiled at you and Evan. “I’ll do anything for you both. I just want the three of us to live together and be happy.”

“Me too.”

He held his son’s tiny hand, then played with your hair. “The plane is almost ready.”

You looked to Levi. “Good, thank you. I’m worried though.”

“That Ammon will attack the plane?”

“Yes.”

He shook his head. “Doubt it if you are onboard with Evan.”

You hummed. “Yeah, but he will find us. The symbol connects him to me and me to him.”

“Well then, we better hope Hange’s brain works and the place she’s given us is the correct one.”

You giggled. “I believe in her.”

“Me too, but don’t tell her I said that.”

You laughed. “Okay.”

He lay next to you, so you lay and put Evan between you both. He patted Evan’s chest and tummy. “We’ll do this, together. I’m not letting him take my family away again. I will kill him like I did before, I promise.”

You leaned over and kissed Levi. “I know you will. I believe in you.”


	7. Chapter 7

You sat with Evan in your arms as the team ran about your house, they were getting the last bits ready and to get you into the car to the airport. You looked down at Evan and smiled, he just filled you with joy. You were so tired and worried about everything. You ached, your head was a mess and your health. Levi was constantly worried about you, but all you knew was you loved Levi and you had to hold on. The two had shown each other as much love as possible whenever you could, like it was your last. You kissed Evan’s little forehead making him wiggle and hum in happiness. You loved and adored your son with all your life. You would do anything for him. You wated to live for him and Levi, to see your son grow up, to grow old with Levi and to have more children together with him.

Levi walked over to you and said your name. You looked up at him and smiled. He crouched down and looked at Evan, then you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just tired. I want our lives to go back to normal.”

He cupped the side of your face and smiled when you leaned into his touch. “Me too, and we will have that.”

“I hope so.”

Levi looked down at Evan. “How’s the little one?”

You adjusted Evan so he could see Levi. Evan took one look at Levi, then wiggled his arms and grabbed the air. “Happy bouncing baby boy who loves his daddy.”

Levi leaned down and kissed Evan’s face all over. “I love you so much Evan.” He sighed and looked to you. “I love you more than I can put into words.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He stood up. “Let’s get. I’ll strap Evan to you.”

“Thanks.”

He got the blanket, then tied Evan to your chest. “There.”

You giggled and looked at Evan as he instantly put his mouth on your boob. “Levi, look.”

Levi looked down and laughed. “Just like his dad.”

You back handed Levi playfully in the gut. “Levi!”

He winked at you, then helped you to your feet. “I’ll save what I do for tonight.”

You looked down at Evan. “Your daddy is dirty.”

Levi put his arm around you. “I got you smiling and laughing though.”

You bumped into Levi. “Yeah, you did.”

“I’m glad.” He led you to the door and stopped. “Are you ready?”

You gulped and nodded. “Yeah, yeah let’s go for it.”

He held your hand, then opened the door and hurried with you to the car. Mike was behind the wheel waiting for you both with Hange. Hange was going to provide protection on the car. You sat in, then Levi sat next to you and put his arm around you. He let out a shaky sigh. “Hange, I’m trusting you.”

She looked back at you both. “I’ve got this. We will get to the airport safely. Armin and Jason have blessed the area at the airport. Erwin is there ready and waiting for us, everything should be fine.”

Levi kissed your temple. “Good.”

Mike started the car. “Let’s go.”

The tension was high in the car, it was so bad with worry and fear that Evan was picking up on it. Evan got fussy and whined. You looked down at him, then tickled his cheek and hushed him. You patted his little bum and hummed a song. You leaned down, then kissed his forehead loads relaxing him completely. You looked to Levi with a pleading look. Levi smiled, then kissed Evan’s head and held his tiny hand peaking out of the wrap around. Levi kept his other arm around you, his hand squeezing your shoulder to relax you.

Levi was on high alert; he was looking out all the window and keeping an eye out for any threats to you and his son. Levi winced and covered his ears. “Fuck!”

You gasped and flinched. “Levi?!”

He pressed his palms against his temples. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“What’s wrong?” You saw his nose bleeding a little. “Is it Ammon?”

He hummed and gulped back sickness. “Voices, there’s so many voices.”

You took your necklace off. “You should wear this.”

He looked at you. “No, no. You need to be protected.”

You took your necklace off, then put it on him. “I can handle what he does to me. He wants to show me love, but you, he wants to kill you.”

He panted as the shouting stopped. “Thank you.”

You smiled, then welled up when your head was overloaded with images of Ammon being with you. You gulped. “You’re welcome.”

“He’s hurting you.”

“I can handle it, I can.”

He cupped the side of your face. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled at him, then leaned closer and kissed him and cried. You hummed a laugh. “That…that helped.”

“It did?”

You nodded. “I was so focused on you, then the images and voices went.”

“Good, I’m glad.” His eyes widened for a moment when he realised something. “Does this mean I can keep kissing you?”

You smiled. “Yeah, it does mean I need a lot of kisses.”

He leaned closer and kissed your neck loads making you feel good. “I can provide.”

You closed your eyes and thought of Levi and Evan as much as possible, you were fighting Ammon as much as possible with Levi’s help. “Thank you for your help Levi.”

“You know I’ll do anything for you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah.”

Mike cleared his throat. “Hate to break this moment, but we have trouble.”

Levi looked out the back of the car and saw the cars following. “Tch, you sure it’s them?”

Mike clenched his jaw. “I don’t know.”

You closed your eyes and rubbed Evan’s back. “If it’s not, it might be me that’ll send him to us.”

Hange looked back at Levi. “What does she mean? Is it the brand?”

Levi nodded. “I think so. If she has her eyes closed, then she doesn’t know where she is and he won’t.” He placed his hand over your eyes, then whispered directions into your ear, so you imagined you were going somewhere else and not where you were actually going. “Just keep focusing on my voice brat, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes Levi.”

He smirked. “You know, this is a good look for you. I might use a blindfold in the future.”

You felt a need shoot to your heat. “Not here.”

He kissed your ear, then kept giving you confusing instructions and directions. “What about later?”

“Hmm?”

“The blindfold.”

You shivered. “Yes.”

He hummed. “I look forward to it.” He leaned over you and undid your belt. “Now, hold my hand and follow me, okay? We’re going somewhere.”

You carefully got out the car, then followed behind him carefully. “Okay, I trust you.”

“Now, we have some stairs to go up, just one at a time, okay? Once we’re done, then you can sit down and focus on our son and the things I’m going to do to you later.”

You giggled. “You’re a bad man.”

He hummed a laugh. “Only for you.” He guided you to a seat and sat you down. “There, now you can open your eyes.”

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. “Hi, you’re really handsome. Do you come here often?”

He shrugged. “Not really, but when I saw this really hot woman with the cutest baby and I just, well I had to get to know her. So, what’s your name? What’s your number and can I kiss you?”

You giggled and said your name, then said your number. “And yes, yes you can kiss me.”

He leaned down and kissed you with a happy hum. “I like you; can you marry me?

You showed him your hand. “Already did.”

“Lucky me.”

You untied Evan from you as you giggled, then you lifted Evan up to him. “This is yours too!”

Levi took Evan from you, then tossed him lightly in the air, then brought him down and kissed his cheek loads. “You are such an adorable little baby boy!”

You hummed a laugh. “He is.”

Levi sat down and sighed. “My life is perfect.” He looked at you. “So perfect.”

You reached over and played with Levi’s hair. “You make everything so much better.”

“So do you.”

He smiled at you. “I love you.”

You gulped hard. “I love you too.”

“Do you have his dummy?”

You nodded and went into your bag, then pulled it out. “Right here.”

Levi took it and gave it to Evan. “Thanks.” Evan sucked his dummy, then slowly fell asleep. “He goes down so easily.”

You hummed a laugh. “That’s because he’s a good boy.”

“He is.”

You paced back and forth in the tent as Evan slept peacefully in his cot. You had no clue where you were in the world, but it reminded you a little of countries like Norway, Sweden and Switzerland. The mountains you were between were beautiful and perfect with snow on them, the valley you were sleeping in had loads of flowers and life within it. When you stepped foot in the area, you felt like you were getting closer to home. Looking around, it felt like you belonged and you were getting closer to where your home was.

You peaked out the tent and saw Erwin. “Hey Erwin?”

He smiled. “Yeah?”

“Could you babysit your nephew?”

He smiled brightly and hurried into the tent. “With pleasure.”

You giggled. “You really love Evan, don’t you?”

“I do.” He sat by Evan, then rocked the bed gently. “You needed to talk to Levi?”

You nodded. “Yeah, thank you for this.”

“My pleasure.”

You waved to him, then walked out and hugged yourself at the slight chill in the air. You looked around to see Levi talking to Eren and Mikasa. You slipped over, then stood to the side and waited them to finish chatting. Eren noticed you and smiled, then he spoke to Levi. Levi looked over at you and brightened up. He spoke to both, then walked over to you. You sighed. “Hi, sorry if I disturbed you.”

He shook his head. “No, no, it’s okay. I was just talking about their training, that’s all.”

You gulped. “You sure?”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m very sure.” He reached and held your hand. “What’s wrong? Everything okay?”

You looked away and bit your lip. “I need to talk to you.”

“That’s not a good thing to hear.”

You looked up at him and smiled, he could see your exhaustion. “I’m not going to ask for a divorce or a break, don’t worry.”

He let out a shaky sigh. “Good, I’m glad.”

You hummed a laugh. “It’s just…”

He shook his head and cupped your face as the look you gave him filled his heart with dread. “No, no! Don’t you dare brat! I know that face, I know what you’re planning.”

“Levi…”

“Don’t Levi me.” He pulled from you and pointed at you as he welled up and got angry sad. “I know that look, it was the same look you gave me in Egypt right when you told me you were giving yourself up to Ammon for my safety.”

Your shoulders slumped; he was right. “Levi please. I have to do this, for yours and Evan’s sake. You’ll have Evan, but Ammon will have me until you fix this.”

“No.” He shook his head. “No this is not going to happen.”

“Levi.”

He gritted his teeth and shouted. “NO!” He grabbed your upper arms and shook you. “I will NOT lose you!”

You gulped. “Please Levi.”

He looked at you with such desperation. “I let my mother go and lost her, I let my uncle go and lost him, I let my friends go and lost them, then I let my team go and lost them.” He shook. “I let you go and almost lost you.” He dropped to his knees and dragged his hands down your body, his head hung. “I can’t…I can’t let you go again…I can’t…I can’t lose you…I’m not…I’m not strong enough.”

You crouched, then knelt in front of him. You lifted his head up so he’d look at you, the pain in his eyes and the tears running down his cheeks broke your heart. You wrapped your arms around him and held him tightly. “I’m sorry.”

He clung to your back so desperately. “Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me.”

“You’ll have Evan with you.”

“I can’t be a father, if you’re not the mother.” He cupped your face and squeezed a little hard. “Don’t leave me. Don’t. I cannot lose you. If you go, I will break.”

You welled up and hugged him again. “I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t.”

You sniffed back tears. “I just don’t want to hurt you, or put our son at risk. The best thing is for me to give myself up.”

“No, no it’s not!” He shoved you onto your back on the floor, then pinned you in place making you gasp. “I am not losing you. I refuse to let you go. I make choices I regret the least, and I know if I let you go, I will regret it more than if I keep you. Stay with me and your son.”

You gulped. “Levi…”

He looked so hurt. “Please…I’m begging you.”

You sighed. “Okay…I’ll stay, but…I just don’t want anymore people to get hurt or die because of me.”

Levi collapsed onto you; he was emotionally exhausted. “Just stay with me.”

You wrapped your arms around him. “Okay. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

You hummed. “I can’t promise that with Ammon about, but I can give you my best hope that I will and can stay right by your side for as long as possible.”

He lifted himself up a bit and smiled. “Good.”

You wiggled your wrists. “Can you free me?”

He looked worried and scared. “I don’t know, can I?”

You sighed. “I’m not leaving. I asked Erwin to look after our son for a bit, so that’s a promise of coming back.”

He frowned in thought, then let your wrists go. “Okay, I’ll trust you.”

“Thank you.”

He sat up and ruffled his hair. “I’m sorry.”

You sat up and fixed your hair. “For what?”

“For shouting.” He blushed. “For getting angry and for crying. I was being selfish, asking you to stay and hurt you, but you have to understand.” He looked at you. “I love you so much, more than anything in this world and I cannot lose you, ever.”

You hummed a laugh. “You one of those people that will follow their lover to the grave?”

He nodded. “Yes. I did before in our last life, I’ll do it again in this one and any other life we live together. I swear.”

You smiled and blushed. “You really know how to get a girls heart racing, huh?”

“Only yours.”

You shuffled closer. “So, first major fight, huh?”

He nodded. “Yeah…”

You watched him play with the grass as you bit your lip. “You still mad?”

“No.”

“Upset?”

He shrugged. “A little.”

You put your hand on his thigh making him freeze up. “Enough that you won’t kiss me?”

He looked at you and hummed. “I don’t know about that.”

You smiled at him and leaned closer and him to you. “So, you think I could get one?”

He nodded. “I think you could.” He captured your lips and hummed in delight. “I love you.”

“I love you with all my life and soul.” You pulled away and looked at Levi to see him as the captain. “Levi?”

He frowned, then ran his hand down your body. “You…you look like her…you are her…”

You smiled. “Maybe it’s because we’re close to our home.”

He hummed a laugh and leaned closer to kiss you again. You both wrapped your arms around each other, hands dragging over each other’s bodies as you kissed over and over. He pulled back and gulped. “We shouldn’t, if we do then I feel we might get very dirty.”

“I agree.” You held his hands and sighed. “So…you saw me as the priestess just then.”

“Yes.”

You frowned in thought. “This is just a theory.”

He squeezed your hands. “Yeah?”

You looked up at him. “You know for years we’ve been fighting the past lives, because we wanted to be the current us?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You clenched your jaw and gulped hard. “Well, what if…what if we don’t?”

“What do you mean?”

You shrugged. “What if we embrace that side of us? Become one with our past lives. I know that she knows more about Ammon than I ever could and that knowledge, fear and strength could help. I seem to remember that my past life was the reason I’ve lived for so long.”

Levi sighed. “I was beginning to think on similar lines.” He looked out at the land. “The more I think about the Captain, the more I begin to like who he was. My skills have improved since opening to him a little. The dreams of his life have helped us get closer to the home.”

You shuffled closer to Levi and leaned in. “So?”

He sighed and nodded. “So, we will connect with them more.”

You smiled. “Good. Oh, but it will mean I might have her tattoos on me.”

He smiled. “That’s fine, you make them look beautiful.”

You blushed and giggled. “Thank you.”

“So, how do we do it?”

You looked out at the valley. “I think we can only to that in our homeland, which is why we’re being guided back.”

Levi sighed. “I have this feeling.”

You looked back at him. “Yeah?”

“That our last fight with Ammon, the one where we really face him and destroy him will be in Egypt.”

You smiled and nodded. “So do I.” You stood up and dusted yourself off. “In my connection to him, I feel he is not here, but in a place be believes is comforting to him.”

“So?”

You hugged yourself. “I think he’s raising his old city from the ground and with people happy to follow him, we’re looking at a difficult fight.”

“A war?”

“Maybe.”

He hummed. “But we have our own army.”

You smiled and ran your hands up his chest. “I have a feeling that finding this homeland will help us. Do…do you think anyone is there waiting?”

Levi held your hips and nodded. “I think there is.”

“Good.”

He looked to the tents. “We have a baby boy to go back to.”

You grabbed Levi’s hand and stopped him from walking away. “Tonight.”

He looked back at you. “Tonight?!

“I want to invite you on a date.”

“Okay…”

You blushed. “A walk under the stars. I feel we’ll connect more with our past lives that way, plus I have so many fond memories of having dates with you under the stars.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “A date we will have. I’ll gather things together and I’ll get Erwin to babysit, not Hange. That woman will be a bad influence on our son.”

You giggled. “I know.”

He stopped and turned to you. “So, what kind of things d you want or need?”

You blushed a little. “Well, a thick blanket for the floor and another to cuddle with. We’ll want to go somewhere people can’t see us.”

Levi stared at you, then blushed as well. “Oh…sure…I’ll umm…I’ll pick you up from the family tent.”

You nodded and hugged herself. “Great.”

You walked from behind the screen and adjusted your really nice dress that just flowed around you. You smiled at Erwin sat holding Evan upright on his lap. “So, how do I look?”

Erwin smiled. “Perfect.” He looked to Evan. “Right Evan?”

Evan smiled and reached out for you. “Eh!”

You walked over and picked him up, then kissed his little cheek loads. “Thank you, both of you. Now you better be a very good boy for your Uncle again.”

Erwin hummed a laugh. “He was as good as gold earlier today.”

You bounced Evan up and down. “Proud of you little man.” You handed him over to Erwin. “We shouldn’t be too long, just about two hours two and a half.”

He chuckled. “That’s fine, take your time with each other. You two have had a tough time of it, you’ve had almost no time to be a couple. Just a tip.”

“Yeah?”

“Noise doesn’t travel too much in this valley.”

You laughed. “Thanks Erwin, well, have a good night with my little boy.”

Erwin sighed. “Go, go on. Levi was just as bad as you saying bye.”

You shook your head. “I get the hint. I’ll head out. Night.”

“Night.”

You walked outside the tent and sighed, then you looked around to see Levi hurrying over to you and fixing his outfit. You smiled at him. “Evening.”

He slowed down. “Sorry I’m a bit late, but I was setting up our little date area and…” He stared at you. “Fuck…”

You smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He cleared his throat. “S-So, umm…ah…you, you ready?”

You smiled and nodded. “I am.” You walked with him. “Am I…am I making you nervous?”

Levi let out a shaky sigh. “I guess it’s because…well…we’ve been so focused on surviving and working, that we haven’t…”

“Been a couple?”

He nodded. “Guess I’m just a bit nervous again. I mean we have kissed, cuddled and you know…but it’s late at night when we’re tired.”

You held his hand. “I get what you mean. We haven’t had time to be romantic and fun with each other.”

He squeezed your hand. “Right…you…” He looked to you. “You look beautiful by the way.” He blushed. “N-Not that you don’t look beautiful any other time.”

You kissed his cheek. “Thank you, and don’t worry I know you think I’m stunning, always.”

He gulped and nodded. “Yeah. You’re really cute in the mornings when you’re tired, or when you play games, or when you study, when you hold Evan and sing to him, then when you cook. Oh! And when you talk about something you are interested in and love.” He sighed and looked at you. “Tch, damn brat you are just fucking beautiful all the time.”

You hugged his arm and giggled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He led you to a cute little set up tent area, there were lights, blankets and cushions. “I hope this is okay.”

You hurried over to the little haven. “It’s beautiful and better than I could ever imagine.” You looked to Levi. “You are so cute.”

He blushed. “Tch, shut up brat.”

You sat down on the cushions and blankets. “Comfy.”

Levi sat next to you, then opened a bottle of booze and poured two cups. “Sorry they’re not nice glasses, but we’re camping out so…”

You tapped your cup against Levi’s. “Cheers.” You sipped your drink and looked around. “So, much echo here?”

He shook his head. “No, why?”

You bit your lip as you blushed. “So, umm…I have a little present for you.”

“Oh yeah?”

You nodded and parted your legs a little. “I think you’ll like it.”

He shuffled closer and eyed your thighs on show. “You think?”

“Yeah.” You took his hand and placed it on your thigh, then moved it up. “It’s a bit risky of me to do this, but I think you’ll like.”

He slid his hand closer and frowned. “Wait a minute…” His fingers reached your heat. “You’re not wearing…”

You blushed and shook your head. “N-nothing at all, except a bra because the size and I’m still breast feeding, but I umm…yeah…”

He slowly pushed you down onto the blankets and cushions. “I like it. This is a perfect gift.”

You giggled. “I’m glad.”

He stopped. “Oh, but we…we don’t have…”

You cupped his face. “It’s okay, besides this is a safe day for me and well…if I do get pregnant, then I’m happy about it. I want love, life and children with you.”

He smiled. “Me too.” He ran his hand up and down your heat. “Here was me trying to be romantic, then you come along and act all sexy and tempting.”

You giggled, then moaned when his fingers played with your bud so perfectly. “Levi…you make me act this way.”

He growled and kissed your neck loads and enjoyed your soft pants in his ear. “You make the best noises.” He nipped your earlobe, then stopped when he heard you cry out. He pulled from your neck and looked down at you. “Did.”

You blushed and covered your face with your hands. “Don’t.”

He hummed a laugh. “I didn’t realise you wanted me so badly.”

You rolled onto your tummy and pressed your face into a cushion and whined. “That’s so embarrassing.”

He pushed your dress up slowly to show your bare bum, then he kissed your back loads. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, I just love hearing you desire me so much.”

You whined. “So much.”

He leaned over you and kissed your ear. “Can I keep going?”

You nodded and blushed hard. “Please.”

He looked around and gulped, then undid his trousers and pulled himself out. “I hope I chose a good spot.”

You turned your head to the side. “Levi, please.”

He growled at your plead, then lifted your hips a little and pressed his length into your heat. He moaned with you and finally being with you. He wrapped his arms around you, then massaged your chest as he rocked into you. He heard you whimper, then he became a little gentler with massaging your chest, he knew he’d hurt you a little. He nipped on the crook of your neck and rocked a little faster. He growled and hummed in delight at how good you felt, how perfect you were. He whispered in your ear everything you wanted to hear and more. He was just worshipping your body. The best part about this all, was he felt like he was getting closer and closer to his past life. The stars above were shining down on you both, it was fuelling you both and pushing you closer to being who you really were. Where Levi bit you, he saw the priestess’s tattoos beginning to appear. Levi’s hair got a little longer and scars he didn’t have started to appear; he was getting closer to being the captain.

Levi let go of your chest, then leaned his forearms on the floor near your head. He gripped the cushions and blankets, and panted. You turned your head slightly and whined. Levi’s heart throbbed at seeing your pink cheeks, your parted lips. He leaned around and kissed you. He hummed and nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss as much as he could. He got a little rough with you, it had been a long time he had been rough with you, it was usually always delicate and loving. Having a baby had made you sensitive for a while, but now your body was singing in pure delight. You squeezed your toes tightly; you knew your feet were going to ache and hurt for a while after. Levi always had your body bursting with pleasure. You pulled from Levi’s lips, then shook as he hit the spot within you over and over again. You cried into the cushion as you felt the build up was closer. You pressed your face right into the cushion and rocked with Levi.

You leaned your head back and panted. You moved your arms and put your hands on Levi’s, then moaned. You told Levi everything he wanted to hear, how good he was and felt. You squeezed him tightly, then felt a burst of pleasure rip through every inch of you. You hummed in delight. “Levi?”

He panted and pulled from you. “Tell you what you want, what you need.”

You rolled onto your back and wiggled a little, he could see the tattoos appearing and you could see his hair had gotten a bit long. You hooked your leg around Levi, then pulled him closer to you. “Come here.”

He kissed you over and over, then pressed into your heat again. He rocked hard and fast as he tangled his fingers in your hair, his other hand held your hip. He pulled from your lips, then tapped his forehead against yours. He smiled and moaned with you, both of you exploring each other’s love and bodies. You gripped at his back, then dragged your nails across his back. You chanted and moaned his name in pure bliss, he was doing everything to you that you’d dreamed of him doing for days now. You arched your back in delight, he was just doing so many perfect things to you. You rocked your hips with him as much as you could, but you didn’t think you were adding that much to this passionate moment. However, Levi was in pure heaven right now. Everything you did to him was perfection. Just being with you was amazing to Levi, he just loved you so much and wanted you always if he could.

Levi leaned up more and gripped the blanket. You gripped his shirt, then bit your lip in the way he loved so much. You hummed a laugh and bucked up against him hard. He growled at you, then rocked hard and deep. You yanked Levi down, then kissed you roughly. You nipped his lip, almost drawing blood. You hummed and moaned at Levi. You kissed along his jawline, then bit down on his neck. You nipped and sucked at his skin making him moan. You pushed your hands down Levi’s back and squeezed his bum tightly. You moved Levi and angled his hips, because you knew he was rocking into you in a way where he wasn’t right pressing and rubbing the right spot. You whined at him, you knew he was being naughty and he needed to stop. You just wanted him, all of him, every inch of him none stop for all eternity. He growled at you in response to your actions, then tapped his forehead against the blanket.

Levi bucked into you hard and fast his need and love for you driving him insane. He panted and moaned next to your ear. He pressed his body against yours more, so he would rub against your bundle of nerves. You arched your back and tilted your head back. You smiled as he was giving everything you wanted, everything you needed. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then looked up at the stars and admired how perfect they were. You felt purified, almost healed within your soul. You squeezed your toes as you felt the coil tighten. You whimpered and whined, your body shaking again. You dug your nails into Levi, then cried out as you felt your release wash over you. You panted and sighed in happiness as he gave you everything you wanted and more.

He slowed down and panted, he pulled back a bit and smiled at you. You carefully pushed him to sit, then you sat on him. He ran his hands up and down your sides and hummed. “Comfy?”

You giggled. “Very, best seat in the world.”

“That’s a wonderful compliment, thank you. I like you using me as a seat.”

You rocked against him and hummed. “Then I will forever sit just right here.”

He panted and moved with you. “Good.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair, then moved up and down slowly. “Mmm. I love you.”

He massaged your thighs. “I love you too.”

You cupped his neck and moved a little harder and faster. “I love you.” You tapped your forehead against Levi’s. “I love you so much. Fuck, you’re mine, all mine.”

He grunted. “Yours, mine.” He held your hips, then bucked up into your hard. “Fuck, shit, god you are a goddess.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Priestess, and you’re my Captain.”

He hummed and kissed your chest. “You and me brat, forever with all our children.”

You panted and moved with Levi. You leaned your head back and looked at the stars, your eyes widened in delight at how clear and perfect they were. You smiled as you felt a rush of happy emotions come to you. You saw all the times you’d been with Levi under stars, then you saw all the moments the priestess and the Captain had. Your heart was filled up with so much love, hope and happiness. You realised in this moment, that the running from the past had to stop. Levi felt it to. He looked up at the stars and felt his connection grow strong with his past life. He didn’t want to turn anymore, he wanted to join up with the Captain and give you the life you deserved and needed. You knew that together by connected with the past, embracing who you were that you could stop Ammon. By being like this with Levi, showing your love for each other’s souls and bodies, you both could do anything you wanted.

You smiled, then looked down at Levi, the two of you looking like a perfect blend of the priestess and captain. You cupped Levi’s face and felt so happy. He smiled back at you, then moved with you hard and fast to chase your end. Both you and Levi painted and moaned together, your bodies moving together like and eternal and magical dance. You both felt the end coming, it was rushing towards you and you both knew it was going to break your walls. You whimpered at him, which he knew to mean you wanted a kiss. He smiled at you, then captured your lips in loving kiss after loving kiss. Both of you smiled into the kiss, you were just happy and in love with each other. You never wanted this to end with him. You cursed yourself for thinking of running away to Ammon, to give yourself up so Levi and Evan could be safe. Now being with Levi like this, being so loving with each other on such a romantic date, you couldn’t walk away anymore.

Levi moaned at you; he was losing the ability to hold on any longer. He needed to give you one last burst of pleasure before he felt his release. He grabbed your bum, squeezed, then massaged your sensitive skin. You pulled from his lips, then locked eyes with Levi. Both of you smiled at each other, you wanted to see the moment both of your felt pure bliss. Levi angled his hips perfectly, so with every thrust you shuddered with pleasure. You gripped his shoulders and clenched up. Levi loved this part, where your moans got higher in pitch and you had this blissful look on your face. He watched you closely, begging for you to have your release. He wanted to see it, he wanted to see that moment where he made you feel heaven. He smiled when he saw it, the moment you tasted the highest of euphoria in your body. He felt your body squeeze him over and over, then he gripped you tightly as he felt his pleasure surge through all of him.

You both panted and hummed as you slowed down. You shakily pulled him from you, then you sat back down and leaned against his body and closed your eyes. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“All the time, but you can tell me more.”

You pulled from his chest and smiled at him, your fingers lightly playing with the shaven part of his hair. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you. You know, the stars are really beautiful tonight.”

Your eyes searched his. “Hmm.”

He frowned. “The stars, not my eyes.”

You smiled. “Well, our past lives may have enjoyed the stars loads, but I like gazing into your eyes. Call me cheesy, but it’s true. You have such lovely eyes; Evan has them and it makes me want to look into his eyes all the time as well.”

“He is a perfect. I think he takes that perfection after you.”

You giggled. “You trying to score points?”

“What do I get if I score enough?”

You hummed and shrugged. “More making love under the stars in our homeland.”

He purred at you and lay back making you giggle as he brought you down with him. “I like that.”

You traced Levi’s facial features with your fingers. “So…we have about…and hour and a half left. I told Erwin two and a half hours.”

Levi nodded. “So?”

You smiled. “So, that means we have one long session and a quickie or, we have a really long sensual session.”

He smirked. “Long, intimate and sensual please.”

You sat up and pushed your hands up his body massaging his skin. “Perfect.”


	8. Chapter 8

You held Evan to your chest, your eyes closed with a smile on your face as Levi sat next to you. Levi was leaning against you, his eyes closed too as he lightly slept. You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi, he was just so peaceful as he slept and so handsome. You leaned close and kissed his forehead making him smile. “You’re awake, aren’t you?”

Levi opened his eyes and kissed you. “Because I knew you were. I don’t like sleeping when you’re awake.”

You hummed a laugh. “Cute.”

“How’s our little man?”

You looked down at Evan. “Sleeping peacefully.”

He smiled. “He’s adorable.”

“He is.” You kissed the top of Evan’s head making him hum. “He’s such a good boy.”

“He doesn’t take after you then.”

You laughed and nudged Levi with your elbow. “Rude.”

He hummed a laugh. “Well, it’s true.” He kissed you. “You’re naughty often.”

“You like it though.”

He growled in your ear. “I do.”

Hange looked back at you and Levi. “We’re here and I think you’ll be surprised.”

Levi leaned and gasped. “This…how?”

You leaned and saw a whole town there. “People are here?”

Erwin pulled up. “This was unexpected.”

You got out and looked around. “It’s beautiful.” You walked into the town with Levi at your side, people were stopping and staring at you both and whispering. In the centre of the town was a statue of the priestess and captain. “It’s them.”

Levi put his arm around you. “It’s strange seeing them like this, makes it real.”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You looked to the research hall to see it was named after the guide. “Even the priestess’s guide has ties here.”

“How did this happen?”

He heard a man with a deep voice say something in the priestess’s old language, so your turned and replied, it was like a greeting blessing they said to each other. He smiled and bowed. “It really is you! May the goddesses bless us.” He gasped at the bundle in your arms. “Is this your baby?”

You nodded. “Our son Evan.”

He looked to Levi and gasped. “The great Captain!”

Levi gulped and blushed. “Tch, I guess.”

You licked your lips and frowned. “So, umm…what is this place? We were told that the homeland was all but gone.”

He smiled. “The guide belonging to the priestess returned to her people, then she gave them the sad news of the priestess, the captain and their baby’s death. The people were so broken, that they wanted to just abandon the place. The guide though, she didn’t want to give up and kept this small town going. People, who had hope, came back and built up this place more and made it into a great large town. We stuck to the beliefs of our people, kept the worship going of our gods going and our values. The guide told us that someday, you and the captain would come back and give us hope.”

“That’s…that’s amazing.”

He laughed and seemed like he felt really relived. “You’re back, very healthy and I assume married?”

Levi put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “Happily, and Evan is our son. He’s only two and a half months old.”

You adjusted Evan in your arms allowing the man to see him. “He’s very healthy and well behaved.”

He chuckled and tickled Evan’s cheek making Evan smile and wiggle with a tiny giggle. “He’s perfect and he feels very loved, I can feel it.”

You smiled at Evan as he gazed at you, then he smiled and kicked his little legs. You hummed a laugh. “You are too cute.”

“Are you staying here? Please say you are. We could teach you so much.”

You looked to Levi. “How long can we stay?”

Levi gulped. “I can’t tell you, just in case.”

The man frowned. “In case?”

You handed Evan to Levi, then showed the man your wrist. “I was branded, meaning I am connected with Prince Ammon.”

His eyes widened. “Ammon is back?”

“Again, yes.”

He looked between you and Levi. “Come with me, both of you. You both need everything you can to fight back.” He walked with you to the historical place. “Priestess, we are not expecting you to fight but to get as close to our gods as much as possible. Captain, we will give you all the tools and training you need.”

Levi bowed his head. “Thank you.”

“This way, I’ll take you to where you can rest with your son. Oh, I didn’t say. I’m the mayor of this place, well, equivalent to it. We have a political system where we share this role, but due to my knowledge of this town, homeland and your past lives they give the title of being a decider on matters.”

“I’m sure it’s a lot of work.”

He laughed. “Not really, mainly because there is a lot of good people in this town and equality is key.” He stopped in the home. “This home was being built for the priestess and captain by the captain’s orders. It was finished with a baby room too, but they never got to live in it.”

You walked around the place, stars on everything and the view out back was of the lake and mountains. You welled up. “It’s beautiful. Oh gods it’s so beautiful.”

He cleared his throat. “We made sure to keep the upkeep of the place, upgrade it and maintain things. I’m glad you like it.” He walked you over to a display case. “These were his plans, he made notes and little things on here I think you might like to see.”

Levi walked over and looked. “A romantic.”

You walked over and read the love notes the captain had written, along with a name written next to the baby room with hearts around it. Your eyes snapped to a drawing in the corner, it was of the priestess and it had loads of hearts around it. “He was an artist. Look at that.”

Levi hummed and smiled. “Looks just like you.” He looked to you. “I’m a little jealous, he is more romantic than I am.”

You smiled, then laughed when Evan slapped his hand on the glass. “Calm down you.” You kissed Evan’s cheek, then you looked to Levi. “I think you’re very romantic and wonderful.”

“Thank you.” He cleared his throat and looked to the mayor. “Thank you for this, it’s nice to see the past and where our souls once were.”

The mayor grinned. “I can imagine. I will leave you three to rest, then we can start on learning more tomorrow. Is that alright?”

You nodded. “Perfect. Thank you for everything.”

He bowed. “We’re just glad to have you back, we really are. The rest of the town are helping your friends, but I’ll talk to them as well. Have a joyful day.”

You waved. “Thank you, bye!” You sighed after he left then looked to Levi. “What do we do?”

Levi gulped. “I’m not sure, this is a lot to take in. We’ve been given back our home and told to settle in.”

“Excuse me?” You both turned to a butler. “I’m here to look after you both. I can start your lunch.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “Ah, we don’t do butlers and maids.”

You gave Evan to Levi. “I’ll handle this, please.”

The butler bowed. “Of course.”

You walked to the kitchen with Levi following. “Wow.”

Levi hummed. “There’s a lot here.”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You checked out the cupboards and fridge to see there was food in there. “I guess I better get cooking. Do you want a drink? Tea?”

He shook his head. “I’m not drinking tea until you can, remember?”

You smiled at him and then at Evan. “Thanks.”

“We’re here to support you.”

You giggled and stated making sandwiches for you and Levi. “Well, I know Evan is the best.”

Levi frowned. “What about me?”

You hummed and pushed his sandwich towards him. “Debatable.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Tch, damn brat.”

You giggled and ate a slice of your sandwich, then looked at your hand and arm. “These tattoos off putting? I know some of them are back, but I’m not covered like the priestess.”

He sat Evan on the counter and supported him with one arm around him, then leaned on the counter towards you. “I think you are stunning no matter what.”

You smiled and blushed. “Thank you.” You held his hand lightly. “You know I love you, right?”

He nodded. “I know you do, and I love you with all I have.” He kissed your hand. “I can’t wait to have our lives back again.”

You bit your lip. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“I know this is a beautiful place, but…” You sighed. “I love our home, you know?”

He smiled and nodded. “I get it. When this is all over, we will go back to our home.”

You smiled and bounced; Levi’s eyes went right to your boobs. “Yay!” You stopped. “Eyes up here.”

He sighed. “Sorry, I just…you’re so sexy.”

You bopped Levi’s nose. “I’m going to screw you so much when our son goes for a nap.”

He smiled. “I can’t wait.”

You sat in the ritual circle with stone blocks around you, beautiful decorations adorning them, mainly flowers and herbs. Evan was sat in the gap where you crossed legs were, his little back and head against you. You looked around the nice place, then closed your eyes. You clicked your neck, then listened to the world around you. You felt your link to the main god you always talked to, then the male god who’d tried to defend you before. You relaxed more and reached out to as many as possible, you were trying to make links to as many as possible. You smiled when Evan patted your legs and made a little noise.

“Precious.” You opened your eyes and looked up at five gods, three women and two men. The one in front was the main god you always talked to. “You and your son are precious.”

You smiled. “Is this all of you?”

She nodded. “It is.”

You sighed. “It’s taken so long to link to you all, but I need to know your names and what you do. Ammon is back and I have to be better than I was, better than the priestess I was before.”

She knelt and sat; the others joined her. “You already are better. We officially give you the title of priestess.”

You welled up and smiled. “Thank you, but I need to be better, stronger.”

Evan reached out to the god. “Eh!”

You looked down at him. “You see them?”

She hummed a laugh. “Takes after his mother.” She reached over. “May I?”

You nodded and handed Evan to her. “Of course.”

She took Evan and bounced him. “Hello Evan, I’m so pleased to finally meet you.”

“Names.” She looked to you. “I don’t know any of your names, even yours and we’ve been working for so long.”

She hummed and kissed Evan’s cheek. “Because you weren’t strong enough to know things. Now, though, I believe you are.”

“So?”

She offered her hand to you. “Helaina, it means shining light. I am the head god of the other four. I command power over most things, almost like the god.”

You nodded. “I get it, like the mother.”

She hummed a laugh. “I am, and I want you to see me as your mother.”

“I do.”

She reached over and played with a bit of your hair. “Good.” She looked to a man at her side. “This man you’ve met before, he carried a spear and protected you as much as he could. He is my husband and a wonderful man. He usually is in control of protection, hope, caring and all things you would think comes with protecting others. Asmund.”

He smiled. “I am happy to see you again, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you last time and got you hurt.”

You shook your head. “No, no, I’m okay. You did what you could and I’m thankful.”

He leaned over and tickled Evan’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay. Your son is adorable by the way.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Helaina hummed a laugh. “He’s a sweet one. The others are the god of intellect and all things intelligent, she’s a real gem Ragna. Other lady is Mangnhild, she is the god of battles, wars, strength and one that would like to know Levi well. The last dear man Langley is the commander of the dead, he’s much like Anubis and Hades.”

You bowed your head. “Pleasure to meet you all, truly. I’m glad I am linked with you all finally.”

“So, are we giving you our strength?”

You shook your head. “I was thinking you allow me to convert and moved your power through me to others.”

Ragna hummed. “Why not just use our power?”

You blushed. “Ah, well…using your powers makes me very weak. So, umm…well…I want…I really want more kids with Levi and to do that…”

“You need a strong body. I get it.”

You sighed. “Thank you.” You noticed Langley was staring at you. “Is he okay? He keeps staring at me.”

Helaina laughed. “I guess it’s because he looked after yours, Levi’s and Evan’s soul for so long. He cared for them, loved them, protected them.”

You smiled at Langley. “Thank you.”

Langley blushed bright red, then looked away. “It’s fine.”

“Would you like to hold my son?”

He pouted and nodded. “Please.”

Helaina handed Evan over. “He’s very good.”

Langley held Evan and stared at him for a bit. “Umm.”

You shuffled closer, then adjusted Evan in his arms. “You hold him like this, okay?”

He blushed hard being close to you. “Th-thank you.” He looked down at Evan. “He’s…he’s very cute like his mum.” He whined. “S-sorry, I didn’t…I…”

You giggled. “Cute. You know, you remind me a little of my husband. He gets nervous around me as well.”

He sighed. “I guess it’s be-because I deal with the dead, n-not the living. Oh, and I looked after your soul for so long, it’s umm…well…it’s strange to see you both living.”

You kissed his cheek making his stiffen. “Thank you for taking care of me, Evan and Levi.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled at Evan as he played with his shirt. “He’s really lovely.”

You hummed a laugh and tickled Evan’s cheek. “He’s a perfect boy, I guess I have you to thank for taking care of his soul for so long. You made it a good soul.”

“I d-didn’t, but you’re welcome.” Evan wiggled and fussed in his arms. “Ah, I think he wants you, he’s a tad fussy.”

You took Evan and bounced him. “Shh, shh, it’s okay sweetie.” He patted your boob. “Oh, he needs feeding.” You blushed. “I’d rather do this without people seeing, I’m a little shy about it.”

Helaina hummed a laugh. “It’s alright, you can feed him in front of us.”

You bit the inside of your cheek, then sighed. “Okay.” You hid a little as you pulled your breast free for Evan, then you fed him and smiled. “Thank you for letting me do this, he’s really hungry.”

“Women are beautiful and magical creatures, they breed life, give life and then they nurse them. Truly amazing.”

You blushed. “I guess we are, but Levi is amazing too. He changes Evan all the time, then gets up in the middle of the night to look after him and lets me recharge.”

“He is so smitten.”

You smiled at Evan as he slowly fell asleep and stopped feeding. “He does.” You pulled Evan from you and tucked yourself away. You patted Evan’s little back making him burp. “Good boy, that was a big burp.”

Helaina laughed. “It was.”

You lay Evan in your arms safely and rocked him. “I fear it when he grows up, because I won’t be able to hold him like this.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s true.” She hummed and smiled. “I see him being a very loving son who always wants his mother. Even when he has a wife and children of his own, he will still love you the most.”

You giggled. “Bless.”

“All your children will love you with everything they have.”

You smiled and rested your lips on the top of Evan’s head. “That makes me happy.”

“You okay with having your hands full with children?”

You nodded and squeezed your son. “I am, yes.” You hummed a laugh. “Very happy. I know Levi will be. That man wants an army of children.”

Mangnhild grinned and laughed. “An army of children made by you two, now that’s a deadly army.”

You smiled down at Evan as he slept. “I look forward to giving this little one brothers and sisters.”

Asmund leaned over and looked down at Evan. “He really is beautiful…” He gulped and looked to you. “Do you have a mark?”

You looked at him. “Mark?”

“From where you were hurt.”

You lay Evan on your lap, then pulled your dress down to show the skin was a tiny bit dark. “Just a mark.”

He pulled down his top to show a mark as well. “We match.”

You hummed a laugh. “Guess we are close then, huh?”

He smiled. “We are.”

You rubbed your thumb and finger on Evan’s little foot and enjoyed his soft skin, how tiny it was and warm. “I just want to say, you are all really wonderful. Me, Levi and Evan owe you everything.”

Helaina held her hand up. “It was nothing, really. We wanted to do everything and anything for you three.”

You looked down at your son. “Why us though?”

She sighed. “I guess it’s because…well…your souls are so sweet and lovely. You also have this effect on people, you make them listen and trust you and Levi is a good leader, he inspires them. Your children will be just as wonderful.”

You looked up at them. “Thank you, I can’t thank you enough for everything you do.” You frowned. “So, how do we do this?”

Helaina smiled. “Hold out your arms, we will give you our marks so you can use and contact us easily.”

“Is my body strong enough?”

“Yes.” One by one they placed a mark on your arms. “Finally, I will give you my mark.” She tapped your chest over your heart, then pulled back. “There, you are now one with us all. You will need to rest though.”

You yawned and hummed. “I guess I do.”

She stood up and the others followed. “We are with you now, always.”

You smiled and held Evan to your chest, then you flopped down onto your side. “Thank you, for everything.”

She knelt down and played with your hair. “Sleep well, this area is protected.”

You hummed. “Thank you.” You sniffed. “Wait. I need to talk to Langley.”

She looked behind her. “Langley?”

He appeared at your side. “Y-Yes?”

You smiled at him. “My mother and father.”

“Yes?”

You gulped and fought your sleep. “How are they?”

He smiled and brushed the hair from your face, he reminded you so much of Levi because he was sweet and delicate, but way more nervous than Levi. “They miss you, but they watch you often through the pools and are proud of you.”

You welled up. “They’re proud of me?”

He nodded. “Very.”

“Tell them I love them, please?”

He smiled. “I will.”

“Thank you.”

“Sleep.”

You closed your eyes and sighed. “Thank you so much.” You felt them leave. You lay there in the safe place holding your son as you both slept. It was peaceful and the safest you had felt in such a long time. You wished Levi was here with you and Evan, so the three of you could sleep together and feel at peace. You heard someone get closer, then you opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

He sat down, then lay on his side and smiled at you. “Hi.”

“You look so handsome.”

He hummed. “Says the most beautiful woman in the world.” He looked to Evan. “How is he?”

“He’s good. He got fussy and needed food, so I had to feed him and burp him.” You gasped. “Your son burped so loud in front of my gods.”

He laughed. “That’s my boy.” He picked Evan up, then lay him on his chest. “He need changing?”

“Soon.”

He looked over to you as he rubbed Evan’s little back. “How did it go?”

You smiled. “I have made a link to all the gods, but I am tired now. I also talked to them about my parents and found out they’re watching me and they’re proud.” You wiped your tears away. “Sorry, it’s just…I miss them and I never got to say goodbye to them both. One minute they were in my life, the next I was told they were dead. I never saw their bodies, don’t even have a grave for them. I just have their home with memories.”

“I know how you feel, I miss my mum.”

You shuffled closer to him and hugged his arm. “I can’t wait to go home.”

“I can’t either.”

You smiled at him and kissed his cheek loads. “How was your training?”

“Good. There are a lot of weapons.”

You gasped. “I need to get you in touch with Mangnhild, she is the god of strength, fighting, wars and courage. She’ll give you some help, and she wants to, I can feel it.”

“I look forward to it.”

You hummed. “We’ll do that tomorrow, today I have to rest, god orders.”

“Then rest we shall.”

You sat in the field with Evan next to you strapped up so he couldn’t move about too much, then summoned Mangnhild for Levi. You hummed as it stunk your skin a little where her mark was. “She’s all yours Levi.”

He winked at you. “Thank you brat.”

Evan wiggled and kicked, then saw a butterfly making him stop, then scream with laughter. “Ma, ma, ma.”

You unstrapped Evan, then picked him up and sat him on your lap. “You’re noisy today, huh?”

Evan smiled at you and patted your face, then got distracted by Levi fighting. He reached for Levi. “Mmmmm.”

You kissed Evan’s cheek loads making him giggle. “I love how adorable and sweet you are. You watching your daddy?” You cuddled Evan. “He’s a handsome daddy, huh?”

“Eh.”

Levi panted and bowed to Mangnhild. “Thank you for training me.”

Mangnhild smiled. “You’re better than expected, you even had me, a god, struggling to keep up.” She took Levi’s arm and placed her mark on him. “This will allow you to summon my power and strength.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled, then looked to you. “Priestess, may I please hold your son, just for a little bit?”

You stood up and handed Evan over. “He’s all yours.”

She squealed and took Evan. “He’s so cuuuuute!”

You hummed a laugh, then looked to Levi. “You look good with your hair tied back.”

Levi blushed a little. “Thank you.”

You cleared your throat. “You still keeping your hair a little longer?”

He touched it. “You…don’t like it?”

You smiled. “I like it, I really do.”

“Do I need to cut it?”

You shook your head. “More hair for me to run my fingers through.”

“Mmm, I like it when you do that.”

You touched the mark on him. “The tattoo is like mine.”

He slipped his hands onto your hips, then leaned closer. “I love your tattoos.”

You giggled. “Really?”

He hummed and kissed you, he nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “I like everything and anything on your body. You are so sexy.”

You placed your hand on his lips. “Shh, we have a god here.”

Mangnhild hurried over with Evan. “Sorry, I’ve kept your son from you long enough.”

Levi took Evan. “Thank you for your help and guidance.”

“My pleasure. I think Asmund might give you some help on defence.”

“I will see him next.”

You smiled. “I will set that up later today, but I need to rest up.”

Levi adjusted Evan in his arms. “I need to change this little one too.”

“Thank you again Mangnhild.”

She bowed. “I will see you soon. You may release me priestess.”

You rolled your shoulders, then released her. You sighed and hummed. “Tired.”

Levi put his arm around you and led you to the house. “Sleep.”

You smiled. “I need loads. Could you take care of Evan.”

He kissed Evan’s cheek loads. “Daddy and son bonding time.”

You giggled. “I hope you have a nice time.”

“We will.”

You kissed Levi. “Thank you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “No, thank you for being a wonderful wife and mother to our son.”

You gulped. “I’m worried about the whole going to Egypt thing.”

Levi walked with you to bed, then sat on it and watched you get in. “You know, I am too, but we are together and that’s all that matters.”

You lay down and sighed. “We can’t possibly take Evan with us. Well, he can come with us, but I don’t want to take him anywhere near Ammon. Amari has threatened Evan before, Ammon hasn’t, but still.”

He played with your hair. “I get it.” He moved Evan to sit up with your support. “Kiss your mummy so she can go to bed.”

Evan leaned over and slightly kissed and gummed your cheek. You giggled. “Thank you, Evan.”

Levi laughed. “He’s a good boy.”

You reached over and cupped the side of Levi’s face. “I love you.”

He turned his head and kissed your hand. “I love you.”

You snuggled up and sighed. “I never knew how tiring this would be to work with gods.”

“It’s helping though.”

You smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He kissed the top of Evan’s head. “You are making me better and stronger.”

“Glad I could help.”

He played with Evan’s little hand. “You always help.”

“Thanks.”

He smiled. “You should sleep.”

You smiled. “How can I sleep with my two favourite boys right next to me?”

Levi stood up. “I will escort this young man out on a fun date of excitement.”

You hummed a laugh and closed your eyes. “I love you both so very much.”

Levi kissed you. “Love you too.”

You hummed and rolled over in bed and fell asleep. Your body relaced and you felt in heaven. You missed Levi big time and your son, you just wanted to hold them both. You seemed to fade into Egypt and see the city that the Prince used to be part of. It felt like he has raised the city and was controlling it. The people living there were being forced to live the way Ammon used to. Simple times, which meant the way you and Levi would go into the city would mean really dressing up as the captain and priestess again. You knew this was going to be a lot of hard work, but you could do it. The main thing was getting Ammon to believe that you had gone back in time.

You sat up quickly. “Idea.” You flew out of bed, then ran outside and looked around. You saw Levi playing with Evan. You ran over to him. “Levi!”

Levi jumped and looked up at you. “You should be sleeping.”

You gulped. “I know, I know, but I had this weird mind link with Ammon.”

Levi looked nervous. “Right.”

You sat. “Nothing bad. I just saw what’s going on.”

He sighed and looked down at Evan. “What’s on your mind?”

“I had an idea.”

“Okay.”

You let out a long sigh. “Basically, I saw that he has raised the city from the sand. Everyone is acting how they used to back when the city was run by the pharaoh and his son.”

Levi nodded. “Right, which means…”

You bit your lip in thought. “Well, when we go face him, then we should act like our past life people. Pretend we have gone back in time, like there was no difference. We make him feel comfortable, that there is nothing between you and me. We find out what his weakness is, how we can send him back and we will.”

“I think that’s a good idea, but what about Evan?”

You smiled at Evan. “I will miss him so, so much, but he will be safe with Jason and Hange. Both of them no protection spells. I’ll give them as much milk as possible.”

Levi smiled at you and Evan wiggled in his arms playing with a toy. “I think this is a great plan. It’s dangerous, but great. You sure we have the clothes?”

You nodded. “They’re here, this is a historic place dedicated to our past lives. There are things here for us.”

He kissed the side of Evan’s head loads. “Great, we’ll do that.”

“So?”

He nodded. “Deal. We’ll get on it. Oh, but I can’t sleep without you.”

You leaned over and kissed him. “We can do this, okay? I need you too and Evan.”

Levi used Evan’s hand to wave at you. “He loves you and needs you as well.”

You reached over and squeezed Levi’s thigh. “I really love you.”

“I love you too, but you need to rest and we’ll talk about this whole thing later.”

You lay down and rested your head on his lap. “I’ll sleep here.”

He played with your hair. “Alright.” He laughed as Evan patted you, then flopped over onto you. “Someone really loves you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Join us.”

Levi pick up Evan, then shuffled down and lay Evan between you both. “Alright, a family nap under a clear sky sounds nice.”

You closed your eyes. “Might be the last for a while.”

“We’ll make the most, then we will stop Ammon.”


	9. Chapter 9

You adjusted your outfit, then looked to Levi with a sigh. “Do I look like her?”

Levi nodded. “Do I look like him?”

You looked at Levi in the old armour. “Yes.”

He walked closer and slipped his hands on your waist. “Is that a blush I see?”

You pouted. “Shut up.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Well, you are making a part of me very happy and want to stand to attention, but I have to be a good boy.”

You smiled. “Catch me.”

He frowned. “Huh?” You jumped and wrapped your legs around his waist. “Oooh…” He gripped your thighs. “I like this.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Brings back memories and some visions of our past lives.”

He leaned closer and purred at you. “I think we’re far naughtier than our past lives. I did see the Captain’s life in my dreams and well, he always thought about his wife like I always think about you. They used to do a lot of fun things, but I think we have far more fun in this life with the ties, blindfolds and costumes.”

You giggled. “We’re naughty.”

He smirked. “Very.”

You both heard someone clear their throat. You both looked over to Jason with Evan in his arms. He smiled. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but it’s time to head to them city.”

You looked to Levi and gulped. “You ready?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

You let out a long sigh, then walked over to Jason and cupped Evan’s face and kissed it all over making Evan giggle. “Mmm! I love you!” You looked up at Jason. “Thanks for looking after him.”

Jason nodded. “It’s okay.”

Levi walked over and held back tears, then kissed Evan’s little forehead. “Love you.” He pointed at Jason. “If my little boys while you take care of him, you are dead.”

“Got it.”

You pushed Levi along. “Don’t worry Jason, he won’t kill you.” You walked up to Hange in her outfit. “You ready?”

She gulped and nodded. “Yeah.”

You looked to Levi. “Erwin and Mike should be ready. Remember, we go in first and you after. We’re redoing the whole meeting.”

Levi pulled you close and kissed you, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss with a moan. “Please, look after yourself in the few days we are apart.”

You smiled and nodded. “I will. I have Hange, so the two of us will be together.”

Hange patted Levi’s back. “I’ll look after her.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then sighed. “Thanks.” Levi kissed your forehead. “See you soon.”

You sighed and looked at your hand. “Weird not seeing a ring there.”

“Yeah.”

You cleared your throat. “See you soon.” You walked away and looked to Hange. “Remember to use the old language as much as you can when we talk. I think everyone else is good with English.” You stopped by the city entrance and shook your arms. “Go away nerves.”

Hange cupped your face. “You’ll do great.” She fixed your long wig hair with dreads in, plats, beads and jewels. “You look amazing.”

You smiled. “So do you.”

She led the way. “Okay, so I introduce you, get pretend we don’t know the Prince, right?”

You nodded. “That’s right. I trust you.”

She smiled. “I trust you.” She took in a deep breath, then sighed. “We’ve got this.” She walked up to the undead guard. “I am the guide Hange with the priestess from our land. We wish to see the Pharaoh and offer our help.”

The guard seemed confused, like this had happened before. He growled, then bowed to you both and led you into the grand hall. Ammon was sat in his father’s throne and Amari was at his feet gazing up at him with love. The guard stopped, then slammed the bottom of his staff onto the floor and growled.

Ammon let out a long sigh. “I should really find out ways to get you to talk like normal beings.”

Hange walked forwards. “Are you the Pharaoh.”

Ammon’s eyes lit up when he recognised her. “I am.”

She bowed. “Honour to meet you, we come from a far land and we travel to offer our services. With me I have our most talented priestess who can commune with the gods.”

Ammon stood up slowly. “Priestess.”

You stepped forwards, then bowed. “Honoured to meet you. I am here to help you.”

He walked towards you. “Do you…do you remember me?”

You titled your head. “How can I remember someone I’ve only just met?” You smiled. “I hope I can provide you with the help. I wish to help you commune with the gods, that’s if you’ll accept it.”

Ammon smiled and nodded. “Yes, yes. You are welcome to be a part of this place.” He laughed a little, then took your hands and hummed. “You…you really don’t remember me?”

You searched his eyes. “I saw you in a vision before, that I had to come here and help you.”

He stepped back and smiled, then he frowned. “This is like before, like I have a second chance.”

You smiled. “You seem happy..”

He gulped. “I will show you to your room.”

Amari stopped him. “This isn’t a good idea.”

Ammon grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, his face seemed to peel to reveal the dead skin under. “This is not your place to speak. You are but a servant.”

She gasped and kicked her legs. “Y-Yes! S-Sorry!”

He dropped her. “I do as I please.” He smiled at you. “This way, come with me and I’ll show you to your room.”

You knelt next to Amari. “Are you okay?”

Amari smacked your hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

You stood up. “I just wanted to help.”

“I don’t need it!”

Hange held your elbow and pulled you along. “Come.” You gave her a look, she smiled back at you. “We’ve got this.”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

Ammon threw open double doors and stepped to the side. “Your room.”

You walked in and looked around. “This is nice.” You looked back to Hange. “Guide? You will stay with me.”

Hange walked over. “Yes.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You looked to Ammon “Thank you for allowing us to stay.”

He walked closer. “Pleasure.”

You hummed a laugh. “How sweet.” You nodded. “I am tired from our journey, so could we rest until tomorrow?”

He nodded. “It is late. Please sleep.” He played with a bit of your hair, then kissed it. “You can sleep as much as you want. You are stunning.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you.”

Hange stepped in the way. “The priestess must have little physical contact with people. I don’t want to upset you, but it’s just, if she touches people she sometimes sees into their heads.”

“Sorry.” He looked you over. “What happened to your son?”

You fought back tears and images of your baby boy, of Levi with your baby. “I have no child yet, but maybe in the future.”

He hummed. “I’m sure you were with child and had a baby.”

You rubbed your tummy. “I umm…I feel I may have in a past life been expecting, but there is no child.”

He smiled. “Well, you will make a wonderful mother.”

You bowed your head. “Thank you.”

He gulped and blushed. “We shall talk again.”

“Yes Pharaoh.”

He left the room, then closed the double doors a little. “Good night.”

You waved to him, then let out a long breath and looked to Hange. She pointed to the balcony, so you nodded and followed her. You both went to the corner, then spoke low. “That was terrifying.”

She nodded. “It was.” She gulped. “How do you think I did?”

You smiled and hugged her. “Wonderful.”

She hugged you back. “You were amazing.” She pulled back. “You really were. I mean, he put you through so much.”

You placed your hand on your belly. “I just kept thinking of Evan and Levi.”

“Must have been hard the baby question.”

You sat on the wall and sighed. “Yeah, yeah it was. I miss Evan.” You put your face in your hands. “I miss him so much. I can’t believe when I found out I was pregnant I was so terrified, especially at six months, then I held him.” You laughed a little through the tears. “He’s so precious.”

“You miss Levi too?”

You looked over at her. “Fuck I miss him so badly. I want to hold him so much.”

She put her arm around him. “A few days, okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“Just make sure your love affair is secret.”

You giggled. “Yeah.” You let out a long sigh. “I guess we have to get to work to find out what is powering him, then take it away. Once he’s lost his power, or becomes weaker we can get Levi to fight him and send him back.” You bit your lip and hummed. “Maybe Langley could help.”

“God of death and all that, right?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, he could be great help.”

“Two gods of death and destruction working with one man that is amazingly strong and trained by a god, I think Levi has a strong chance of winning.”

“He’s not a god though.” You looked to Hange. “Ammon is close to a god, almost a god with his powers.”

“Levi is fantastic, trust me. He’ll do this and make it.” He held your hand. “It’ll work out.”

You squeezed her hand. “I love you, you know that, right?”

She smiled. “Love you too.”

You sat in the hall with Ammon on the throne, he was telling you and everyone stories about his battles and how strong he is. You could barely listen; he was so boring and you needed to investigate more and find his weakness. As you were lost in your thoughts, Levi walked in with Mike and Erwin. Ammon stopped talking and stood up slowly, he seemed annoyed, but he expected that Levi did not remember anything, just like you. He clicked his neck causing the undead guards to walk closer. Ammon smirked. “Why are you here?”

Levi bowed to him. “We are from a foreign land known for combat, we wish to help you and train your guards as much as possible. We offer our services to you. I am the Captain, their best fighter.” Levi held back his rage towards Ammon, towards Amari, then he saw you sat there smiling at him. His heart fluttered at seeing you again, how stunning you were and how much he wanted you. “If you want us.”

You smiled and bit your lip, your body tingled from his gaze. “Pharaoh Ammon.” You walked over to him and hugged his arm. “I think it would be useful to have him and his friends here. Imagine your army being trained by him. Plus, I sense he has a god linked to him.”

Ammon looked to you. “Anubis?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

Ammon was scared, then he smirked thinking that he could possibly take Anubis’s power from Levi and be complete. “Welcome Captain. My home is your home.”

You squeezed Ammon’s arm. “You’re so wise. I must commune with my gods, please excuse me and I will see you later for dinner.”

His eyes widened. “You want dinner together?”

You nodded. “Of course. Until then.”

You left the room and walked slowly, then you stopped in the hall and waited. You hummed a song to yourself, then looked down the hall to see Levi walking down it. You smiled at him, then turned and walked out into the gardens. You noticed Levi was walking down the other path right next to yours with a massive row of flowers splitting the two of you. You eyed him and smirked, then you picked a flower and played with it. You walked down to a stone gazebo with thin cloth hanging around it. You bit your lip, then side eyed Levi as he walked around the gazebo as you sat on the little wall and leaned against the pillar.

Levi walked into the gazebo and looked around. “This city is beautiful, it’s a shame that because of him it disappeared.”

You hummed. “People do crazy things when they let their emotions control them.”

He walked over to you, then took the flower from you and put it in your hair. “I think people do crazy things when they’re in love.”

“That true? How would you know…Captain…?”

He leaned his arm on the pillar and leaned closer to you, he held your chin with his thumb and finger and lifted your head up. “Well…priestess, I am very much in love with a beautiful woman and I will do anything, and I mean anything, for her.”

You gulped hard as all your feelings for Levi came rushing in, as well as all the feelings the priestess had for the captain. You turned your head and slipped off your seat. “Well, she’s a lucky woman.”

He walked up behind you, then slid his hands across your stomach and the other under the long cloth at the front. He ran his lips up your neck to your ear. “Kiss me.”

You moaned a little at his touch. “We can’t.”

“Please.”

You pulled from his touch, then turned to face him. “We really can’t, because we can’t stop at just one.”

He looked you up and down in your priestess outfit, the tied-up bra and cloth hanging at the front and back. He couldn’t believe how great you looked. “I want you so bad.”

You blushed, then walked up to Levi and put your hand across his mouth. “Shh.” You looked around. “People could hear and Ammon will hurt us. We have roles to play, remember?”

He pulled your hand from his mouth, then pushed you to walk backwards. “I know.” He pressed you against a pillar. “But I haven’t seen you in a while and seeing you again is bringing up strong feelings, plus the captain side of me is excited too at seeing you like this.”

Your heart hammered in your chest, your heat tingled for him and you wanted so badly for him to take you against the pillar. “We can’t be seen like this, you know that.”

He leaned closer. “I just need the one kiss.”

You smiled and laughed a little. “You won’t stop, will you?”

He shook his head. “No. I just need one kiss and then I won’t do anything like this again.”

You hummed a laugh. “We both know that is a lie.”

He sighed. “The things you do to me.”

You giggled. “You’re cute.”

He pulled away and looked out at the view. “I’m not.” He stopped, then frowned. “Wait a minute, you waited in the hall for me.”

You blushed. “I did not.”

He turned to you. “You’re a sly one brat.”

You walked out of the gazebo. “Lies.”

He hurried after you. “So, you are not a good girl. You tell me to play the role, yet you were waiting for me to come to you.”

You shook your head as you hurried through the garden. “No.”

He grabbed your wrist, then yanked you into a dark alley between two buildings. He slammed you against the wall, then pressed his body against yours. “I know what you’re like.”

You panted and smiled. “Do you now?”

He hummed. “I do.”

“Well, I think your head is in the clouds.”

He shook his head. “No, no I’m pretty sure you wanted me to chase you.”

You licked your lips as you eyed Levi’s. “I did no such thing.”

He smiled. “You looking at my lips?”

You looked up at him. “No, never.”

“I think you were.” He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “You want to kiss me?”

You shivered. “We shouldn’t be here alone. What if someone sees?”

“They won’t.”

You turned your head as he went to kiss you. “They will. Ammon has eyes and ears everywhere.”

He sighed. “I hate this.”

You smiled. “Well, we were known to be close, so I expect that Ammon will see us around each other often.”

“Won’t he be mad?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, but we have to do what we can.”

He let out a long sigh. “I know.”

You looked around, then wrapped your arms around Levi and held him. You turned your head, then whispered in his ear. “I love you.”

He squeezed you tightly. “Love you too, with all my heart.”

You smiled, then pulled away and cleared your throat. “Anyway, umm…back to work. Me and Hange have scoped the place out as much as possible and we know he has this room he doesn’t let people in, it’s protected by guards too. So, I’m guessing whatever is keeping him around is in there.”

“What are you thinking?”

You nipped your thumb nail loads. “I don’t know, but I need to do some research. I think, and this bit worries me, it has something to do with this brand Amari gave me.”

Levi gulped. “She used your blood too in order to raise him.”

You ruffled your hair. “That’s what bothers me Levi. I’m a link to him being awakened.”

He leaned against the opposite wall. “I…I can’t lose you. So, whatever you are thinking to do with ending contracts and blood sacrifice won’t do.”

You stared at Levi. “A bond was made, that bond has to be cut.”

“Not if it involves you dying.”

You frowned. “I won’t die, I just have to reverse the spell, offering or bond.” You thought for a moment. “Knife.”

“What?”

You gasped and flapped your arms. “Knife! It has to be the knife used in the ritual in that room, it’s got to be.”

Levi smiled. “You are so smart.”

You blushed. “Well, I might be wrong, but I think that it might be there. The only key item used in bringing him back was a knife.”

He let out a long sigh. “So, what do we do?”

You hummed and frowned. “I can talk to my gods, see what they say about rituals.”

“What do you need me to do?”

You smiled at him. “Keep being you and make sure you show no romantic feelings for me when we are in front of Amari, or Ammon.”

He nodded. “Got it.”

You grabbed the top of his armour, then yanked him close and kissed him. You pushed him back and licked your lips. “That’s it, no more until this is over.”

“Tch, you little.”

You walked out of the alley. “I mean it.”

He growled at you. “Tch, damn teasing brat.”

You winked at him. “You should be kinder to me Captain.”

He noticed people were around. “I am kind priestess, I’m just not one for gods and magic.”

You smiled letting him know he did good. “Then leave me to meditate in peace, I cannot have some none believing ass around me to upset my aura.”

“You’re all the same, you spiritual types.”

You hummed a laugh, then stopped and turned to Levi. “You should stick to your weapons, blood and dirt.”

“I will.” He saw Ammon coming closer. “Because I don’t want to have anything to do with your kind. I can’t stand religious types at all; you make no logical sense.” He snarled at you. “Tch, and look at those disgusting tattoos.”

You clenched your jaw. “Well, at least I’m not so meat headed warrior. Your people are all the same.” You looked to Ammon. “This man is perfect for training soldiers, but nothing more.” You looked to Levi and spoke in the priestess’s native language that you had taught him, and you knew Ammon didn’t understand. _“By the gods I love you with all my heart and soul.”_

Levi growled. _“You are my life and heart. I love you to the end of days.”_

You turned and walked past Ammon. “Sorry for the shouting.”

Ammon bowed. “It is fine.”

You hurried over to Hange, then held her hand. “Let’s go.”

Hange walked with you for a while. “So?”

You blushed. “We may have kissed.”

She giggled. “You two can’t keep your hands off each other.”

“We made it seem like we hated each other.”

She nodded and patted your back. “So proud, you two did good.”

You stopped her and looked around. _“Ritual knife in the blessed room.”_

_“By the gods are you sure?”_

_“A theory.”_

She tapped her lip, then hummed in agreement. _“Break inside?”_

 _“Seems the gods will it.”_ You groaned. “The old language has not changed, huh?”

“We’ll develop it.”

You laughed and stopped in the religious room and looked inside, it was made up the way the priestess had it many years ago. “I’m worried.”

She walked with you inside. “Because your blood is linked to making him up?”

“Yes.” You sat down and sighed. “I’m going to see what the gods say, hopefully it’s good.”

Hange sat next to you. “I’m sure it will. I have a feeling we have to get the knife, then bless it or destroy it.”

You frowned. “Maybe…but maybe I have control over him.”

“Huh?”

You looked to Hange. “Well, if my blood is on the knife and no one else’s, then maybe I can change the spell to put me in control of his body and soul.”

Hange smiled. “We’ve got this.”

You leaned against the wall and watched the guards moving about and around the door. Amari went in and out of the place sometimes, when she came out, she looked drained, as if she was keeping up with the spell. You hummed in thought, then walked into your religious room. You closed the doors, then paced as you thought. The gods had agreed with your theory, you needed the knife and you needed to reverse the spell in some sort of way. You stopped pacing in your room, then sat down and lit candles. You shook your arms, then connected with the one god you knew could help you.

Langley appeared and looked around. “Wh-where am I?” He looked at you. “O-Oh! Hi. Umm…where’s E-Evan?”

You pressed your finger to your lips. “Hush.”

He walked over and sat. “Sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s okay. I need your help.”

He frowned. “M-me?”

“Yes, you’re the only one who can help.”

He laughed and ruffled his hair. “I’m…I’m not useful at all, y-you have the wrong god.”

You shook your head and held his hands. “I don’t, you’re the perfect one.”

He blushed. “Th-thanks. So, what am I doing?”

“I need you to help Levi.”

He gulped. “S-sure, why?”

“Anubis is on his side, but I know you are even more powerful than him.”

Langley blushed hard. “I’m not!”

You giggled and playfully pushed him. “You are. I should know, I’ve met Anubis.”

“Thank you for thinking so highly of me.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Please, take care of my husband. I love him so much.”

“I-I know. I looked after your s-souls for so long.”

“I guess you’re my dad then, huh?”

He smiled and nodded. “I guess so.”

You leaned over and hugged him. “Thank you for everything.”

“Thank you for being part of my life.”

You hummed a laugh. “You know.” You sat back. “When I was a little girl, I used to talk to a nervous imaginary friend…was that you?”

He blushed. “I ah…I may have been the main one you talked to.”

“I knew it. You seemed so familiar and comforting to me.”

He laughed. “Yeah.”

You cleared your throat. “Well I hope this continues.”

“Me too.”

You sighed. “So, can you?”

He stared at you, then blinked a few times. “Oh, yeah. I will look after him and lend him my strength.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He shivered and turned into a raven in front of you. “I believe this will be easier for me to commune with him.”

You walked to the doors and opened them. “Thank you.”

He landed on your shoulder. “Just, end this, okay? You both deserve better. When you fix this, I would like play dates with Evan. Y-you don’t have to.”

“He’d love that.”

He looked to you. “Really!?”

You giggled. “Really. I liked it when you were my friend as a kid, I’d love for you to be Evan’s.”

“Thank you.” He ruffled his feathers. “I’ll be off.”

“Oh! Levi speaks our old language, so if you need to, speak to him that way.”

“I will, thank you.”

You watched Langley fly away, then you closed the doors and sat on the floor and thought. You needed to find a way into the room, but you weren’t sure how. You had Levi being supported and helped through Langley, but you had no way of knowing how to get into the room. “Ragna.”

She appeared and books around her dropped to the floor. “Oh shit, sorry!” She picked up her books. “I carry too many with me as I’m always learning.” She looked up. “Priestess!” She dropped the books again “Lovely to see you!” She sat and hummed a laugh. “How can I help? We having a nice chat?”

You frowned. “I guess so, but it’s mainly I need your help.”

“Oh, I’ll help you with anything you need.”

You sighed. “There’s a room I need to get into, but it’s guarded all the time and I know it holds an important part of a ritual in there. If I get my hands on it, it’ll be the end of you know who.”

She smiled. “I like it! I will keep my eyes and ears open. I will get an answer for this, you know me, I’m a woman of intellect and I love solving things.”

You bowed to her. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, really! I want you, your hubby and kids to have the best life possible.”

You smiled. “You’re a lot of fun.”

“I am!!

“Could you work with Hange?”

She giggled. “Love that woman. Yes, I’ll work with her.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll get to work.”

You bowed your head, then flopped back and sighed as you felt tired. You heard the doors open then close. “I am resting from speaking with my gods, so if you wish to commune with them it will have to wait.”

Ammon chuckled. “That’s fine, I came here for you.”

You opened your eyes and looked at him. “How can I help?”

He cleared his throat. “I was hoping we could go for a walk.”

You sat up on your thigh. “I would love to, but as I said, I am tired.”

He clenched his jaw. “Around the gardens.”

You stood up and walked over to him. “Sure.”

He smiled. “Perfect.”

You hugged yourself and felt sick to your stomach, you only had bad memories with Ammon, but you had to be social with him. “Your gardens are beautiful.”

“Thank you, but I do believe you are far more beautiful.”

You smiled at him. “A sweet talker. You must make your wife very happy.”

He frowned. “Wife?”

You nodded and sat on a small wall. “Amari. She claims to be your wife.”

He growled. “She is not my wife.”

“But she talks about you, says things about you two that only a lover or wife would know.”

Ammon growled in frustration. “Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!”

“But.”

He grabbed your throat and lifted you up, his face peeled to show his dead skin under. “She is not my wife.”

You gasped. “Let go!”

His rage went and his skin returned to normal. He lowered you down, then let your neck go. “I’m sorry, but that woman angers me.”

You rubbed your neck and coughed. “It’s nothing, just a misunderstanding, right?”

He cupped your face and leaned closer. “Do you not remember me?”

You stared into his eyes. “How can I remember someone I’ve never met?”

He put his hand over your mouth and squeezed hard making you cry in pain. “You do remember me. This isn’t a restart, or a redo. Remember how we were! Remember the first I rose from the dead and that filthy man killed me!”

“I…remember…before.” He let your face go. “This city, us together and the bond we had, that’s all I remember.”

“What was the last thing?” He was scared it was your death, but you were a good liar. “Tell me!”

You smiled. “You went off to war and then, nothing.”

He sighed as he felt relief was over him. “You remember us?”

You giggled. “I remember our friendship; we were very close. I am confused about being back, but I’m glad I have a familiar face.”

“You remember the Captain?”

You nodded and sighed. “I do, but he seems…horrible.”

“You don’t like him?”

You rubbed your cheek to sooth the pain from his strong grip. “No, why would I like someone like that? Someone so cruel and harsh about who I am and my beliefs.”

He smiled. “Good, very good.” He let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry about your face, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.” You cleared your throat. “I need some rest, so I am sorry to leave you right now.”

He shook his head. “You rest.” He grabbed your wrist and pulled you close. “I’m glad you are back, that you remember how good we were.”

You bowed your head. “I must go.” You pulled away. “Oh, Ammon?”

“Yes?”

You gulped. “Do not touch me so much without warning, I have an ability that allows me to connect with people’s minds and gods. The sudden touch causes too much of a rush of information.”

“I do as I wish, but I understand.”

You stopped and turned to him. “One last thing, why did you come back?”

“For you.”

You frowned. “Now you see, that doesn’t make sense then.”

“Why?”

You smiled. “Because, Amari believes you are alive for her and because of her. She says she controls you, loves you and you are hers.” You hummed a laugh. “I guess it is a lie then. Good day Ammon and thank you for the walk, I will forget the whole strangling and hurting of my face.”

“Please do.”

You bowed your head, then went inside and felt your body slowly relax. You needed sleep and you needed it badly. You grabbed Hange in the hall, then dragged her to the bedroom. “I need sleep and I need you with me.”

She giggled. “Sure, I’ll sleep with you.”

You lay on the bed with her. “Thank you.”

“A pleasure as always to protect you and be with you.”

“You too.”


	10. Chapter 10

You leaned against the wall and watched guards go past with Hange next to you, you waited for the guards to go, then looked to Hange. “I have an idea.”

Hange smiled. “What’s the plan.”

“I’m going to distract Ammon so you can get into the room and get that knife. I’ll be using Levi during that time too.”

She nodded. “Good idea.” She peaked around. “What about Amari?”

“I’ve been making Ammon think she’s controlling him.”

Hange gasped. “I could push her to be around him more, do things for him.”

You grinned and winked at her. “You’re the best.”

She hugged you. “Good luck.”

You cupped her face. “Good luck to you as well and may the gods be with you. Ragna will help you as much as she can.”

“She’s been so much help to me so far.”

“Good.” You kissed her forehead. “Little bit of protection.”

She sighed. “Thanks.”

You waved to her, then walked through the palace to find Levi and Ammon in the main hall with Erwin and Mike. You could feel the tension in the air, Ammon didn’t fully trust Levi, but he was believing the whole you and Levi not liking each other. You bowed to them. “Excuse me gentlemen, but I wish to talk to Ammon and the Captain.”

Erwin smiled. “Of course.”

You stopped Erwin. “I do believe my guide requires both your help with something.”

Erwin knew what you meant and nodded. “We will go see her.”

You watched them leave, then turned to Levi and Ammon. “May I have a word?”

Ammon walked closer to you and went to touch you, then remembered what you’d said. “Of course.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, seeing as I cannot stand the Captain, I thought we’d play a little game. I want a rematch from what we had before, I did win, but I want to beat this low life captain again.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at you and walked closer. “Last time I let you win, I was blinded by you, you put a spell on me, but not this time.”

You looked to Ammon. “I would love to see you beat him.”

Ammon hummed a laugh. “I look forward to it, so what is the game?”

You hummed and smiled as you pulled a piece of cloth off your body. “We tie this to a horse and make it run, then we chase it.”

“I enjoyed this last time. So, what’s the prize?”

Levi played with a bit of your wig hair. “A kiss from the priestess.”

You glared at him. “Why am I the prize?”

He smiled. “You just are.”

“And what do I get if I win?”

He shrugged. “Whatever you want.”

You pulled from him and stormed ahead. “Fine.” You got to a horse, then tied the cloth to the horse. “No using powers from the gods. This is just us versus each other.”

Ammon nodded. “I will respect that and follow your rules.”

You smiled. “I know you will, because you’re a good man. Ready?”

Levi hummed. “Ready.”

You patted the horse on the bum and watched it run. “Go!” You ran with the men, then noticed Levi went for the rooftops. You smirked knowing he was playing to win and you hoped he would. You ran through the streets, then climbed up a building and jumped from roof to roof. You saw Ammon ahead, but you couldn’t see Levi anywhere. You jumped off the building edge and rolled, then ran more. You weren’t as fast and as strong as you used to be, Evan had been your focus and you hadn’t been training too much because you’d been in full loving and caring momma bear mode. You were still fast and strong though. You were catching up with Ammon, which meant he had been relying on his powers too much and not enough on anything else. You skidded to a stop when you saw the horse coming back, there sat on top of it was Levi.

Levi held the cloth up. “I think I win.”

Ammon growled. “You cheated.”

Levi jumped off. “I’ve just been training a lot.”

You folded your arms and grumbled. “Why did you have to win?”

He walked closer to you. “Does it upset the god kisser?”

You pushed him back. “Your presence upsets me.”

Ammon pulled Levi back. “She doesn’t want you near her.”

Levi offered the cloth to you. “A bet is a bet though. Unless, no one here is a man of their word.”

Ammon sighed. “He is right, a bet is a bet. Kiss her.”

Levi cupped the side of your face, so you closed your eyes tightly. He leaned close, his hot breath on your lips, then he pulled back. “Not yet. I’ll choose when I kiss her.”

You yanked the cloth away from Levi. “You infuriate me.” You stormed away from him and towards the palace.

Levi ran after you, then grabbed your wrist and pulled you close. “Does it bother you that much that I won?”

You turned to Levi. “Don’t push it.” You were warning Levi about his game he was playing. “I mean it.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You looked over to Ammon watching you both. “I mean it Levi.”

He lowered his voice. “We need to give Hange as much time as possible.”

You sighed and looked to Ammon. “Sure, good idea. What you thinking?”

Levi turned to Ammon. “I seem to remember we used fight hand to hand, me and the priestess, so I think we should do that again. Ammon, would you like to judge?”

Ammon nodded. “I’d be delighted.”

You walked with them to a little spot in the desert, then you faced Levi and gave him a look. He noticed it and knew you were telling him to take it easy on you, but he wasn’t. He wanted to mess with you. Levi charged at you taking you off guard. He tackled you, so you bent over his back and wrapped your arms around his waist. You eyed the back of his knee, then punched it hard making him drop to the floor. You stood up and kicked Levi, but he grabbed your leg and licked. You squeaked. He yanked you closer, then pushed you onto your back on the floor. He leaned over you. You pulled your legs to your chest, then wrapped your leg around his neck and used the momentum to pin him on his back.

Levi hummed when your heat was close to his face. “Lovely view.” He grabbed your waist, then slammed you against the floor. “I like this more.” You wiggled under him, then slapped him across the face. Levi stopped and placed his hand on his cheek. “You just slap me?”

You gasped and giggled. “I’m so sorry.”

“This isn’t funny. What person slaps someone in a fight?”

You bit your lip, then kicked him in the gut making him fly off. You got up and stumbled back. “I know it was a low blow, but you have to do what you can to win.”

He smiled at you and circled around with you. “If you’re playing dirty, then that means I can play dirty.”

“Typical of you.”

“That so?” He took one step towards you. “Then I’ll keep doing it.” He ran at you, so you stood your ground to hit him. Levi skidded on his side back you, but he made sure to rip off the front of your gown. You screamed and looked down to see your underwear. You looked to Levi. “You asshole!”

Ammon chuckled. “I’ll allow it.”

Levi held up the cloth. “Come on brat.”

You pulled and flicked the cloth over you bum and readied yourself. “Let’s do this.” You ran at him, then jumped. He was expecting you to hit his chest with your legs, but instead you wrapped your legs around his neck and spun around to sit on his shoulders. “I’m going to win this!”

Levi stumbled with you on his shoulders, then he jumped to slam onto his back. You grabbed his shoulders, then landed on your feet as Levi slammed on his back on the sand. He coughed, then rolled back on his shoulders and pushed you to the floor. He sat on you. You wiggled and squealed. He grabbed the bottom of your bum cloth. Levi looked back at you, then rolled you over and pressed you to the ground. He ripped the cloth off and threw it. “I think I win.”

You wiggled. “Damn it.”

He grabbed the back of your bra. “Shall I rip this off?”

Ammon laughed. “Be a nice view if you did.”

You slammed your elbow back into Levi’s face, then got up and stumbled. “You win, but I’m done for today.” You bowed to Ammon. “If you’ll allow it.”

Ammon nodded. “You may rest.”

You blew Ammon a kiss. “Thank you.”

Levi chased after you, then slowed down when he was next to you and out of Ammon’s gaze. “Sorry about ripping your clothes off.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay. It distracted him, right?”

Levi grabbed your wrist, then pulled you close. “You owe me a kiss.”

You smiled at Levi. “I’d love to have fun with you and everything, but we have to check on Hange.”

He cupped your face, then leaned closer and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss and moaned. He pulled away and tapped his forehead against yours. “I miss you.”

You giggled. “I miss you as well.” You smirked. “Seems like something else misses me.”

He glanced down at himself. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind. It’s nice to know you still want and desire me.”

“Always.” He kissed you again, then let you go. “Let’s see what shitty glasses has done.”

“I’ll talk to her.” You noticed Ammon coming. “You deal with Ammon.”

Ammon walked closer and called your name. “My priestess.”

You winced. “Okay, you get Hange and I’ll keep the pharaoh busy.” You walked over to him and smiled. “Yes?”

Ammon put his arm around you. “Lunch?”

You hummed a laugh. “Yes.”

You stood in the throne room with Hange, Levi, Erwin and Mike. You were all talking about the knife and how Hange had many to get it with Mike and Erwin’s help. You noticed Amari walk in, undead guards following and dragging someone. Your heart stopped when you saw she had something in her arms, that something was moving and then crying.

Amari grinned. “Seems like someone has been lying. AMMON!”

Sand rushed into the room, then Ammon rose from out of it. “What?”

Amari lifted up your son. “They lied to you Ammon! They’ve been playing you this whole time!”

You welled up and reach out for your son, but Amari yanked him back making him scream and cry. “Please! Please let me have my son.”

Ammon walked over to Amari and took Evan. “We don’t hurt children, especially the children of people I love.” Ammon walked over to you. “We care for them.”

Amari growled. “They’re lying!”

Ammon smiled at Evan as he whimpered and whined. “He looks just like his perfect mother.”

Evan reached for you. “Ma, ma, ma, ma!”

“I think he wants you.”

You took Evan and held him close, then bounced him up and down. “Shh, shh. Mummy is here.” You looked over to the body the undead were dragging, it was Jason beaten badly. “What did you do to Jason?”

Amari kicked Jason hard. “I knew something was up when you all showed up. You’re pretending, right? You’re leading Ammon on so you can kill him. She knew her son, which meant she lied.”

Ammon looked to you as sand surged around him. “You lied to me?”

You welled up. “I remember it all, but I came here because I knew you wanted me. I can’t run anymore from you. I lied about knowing my child, but it hurt to say that. I kept my son away because Amari has threatened his life before and I needed to keep him safe.”

Ammon looked to Evan. “She threatened his life?”

You nodded. “Yes. I had to protect him.”

Amari screamed as she flew backwards by being hit by sand. Ammon walked closer to her. “Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t kill you.”

Amari crawled backwards and held her hand out. “I was doing what I must for you.”

“I am a God! I do not need a pathetic servant like you to help me.”

You backed up, then ran away down the halls to your bedroom. You lay Evan on the bed, then you checked every inch of him and found he was fine, just a bit dirty. You picked him up and hugged him. “Oh, my baby boy.” You jumped and gasped as the door opened. “Levi…”

Levi slipped into the room and closed it. “How is he?”

You handed Evan over. “He’s fine, just dirty.”

Levi hugged his son and kissed his little head loads. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He hugged you with one arm. “You as well. Ammon believed you.”

You wiped your tears. “Yeah.”

He sighed. “You should have a bath with our son.”

You smiled and nodded. “I will.” You took Evan back and bounced him on your hip. “What do we do Levi?”

He cupped your face. “I’ve got this, you focus on Evan.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’m going to meet with the others, check on Jason and sort this.”

“Levi?”

He looked back at you. “Yeah?”

You bit your lip. “Let me know where Jason is when you find him, because I can heal him up.”

He nodded. “I will.”

You waved bye to him, then went into the bathroom and set the bath running. You undressed your son, then lay him on blankets and undressed yourself. You picked Evan up, then sat down slowly into the bath. You cleaned Evan up and smiled at him making him giggle. He reached out for you, then slightly touched your face and hummed. You kissed his little forehead loads; you were just happy you had your son back. Levi was clearly happy that he had you back as well. You dried up and dried Evan up. You put on a wrap around cloth, then wrapped Evan up and walked towards the balcony.

“Priestess.” You jumped and gasped, then turned to see Ammon. “Are you okay?”

You held Evan close. “I’m sorry I lied.”

He walked closer. “You had your reasons. You came to me, so I know you want us to work. You hate the Captain too I can see it.” He looked at Evan. “Is your son okay?”

You nodded. “He was just dirty. I cleaned him up and he’s okay, just needs his mother.”

He nodded and lightly held Evan’s hand. “A child always needs their mother.”

You smiled. “You know, I’ve never met your mother or knew who she was.”

He gave you a sad smile and walked out onto the balcony. “She died when I was young.”

You walked out with him. “I’m so sorry to hear.”

He looked to you. “She was kind and caring, always one with the connections with the gods.”

You frowned and thought how similar she was to you. “Ammon…do you think that maybe you like me around so much is because I remind you of your mother?”

Ammon glared at you. “No. I do not see my mother in you.” He walked closer, but you backed up. “I love and care for you like a person loves another person.”

You looked down at Evan. “Are you sure?”

“I gave up so much for you. I made deals with gods for you. I escaped Anubis’s clutches to be with you and you’re asking if I am sure I love you.”

You gulped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He cupped your face and went to kiss you, but Evan lightly slapped his face. Ammon pulled back. “He hit me.”

You gasped. “Evan, don’t hit people.”

Evan put his little fist in his mouth. “Mmm.”

You sighed. “I am really sorry; he just got a little excited at being around me again.”

Ammon smiled. “It’s fine.” He held Evan’s little foot. “He’s very cute.” He hummed a laugh. “Our son.”

You gulped. “I guess. You walked back into the room. “What happened to Amari?”

“I…took care of her.”

You looked to him. “What?”

He smiled. “She’s been sent back to Anubis, which means she has no power over me anymore.”

You walked backwards towards the car and nodded. “I guess so.”

“It means me and you can finally have the life we always wanted and desired.”

“I umm…I need to put my son to bed. I also need to rest.”

He slammed his hand against the door making you jump. “I am free of Amari and I have you in my clutches and you expect me to let you go?”

You gulped. “I can’t.”

He leaned closer to you and moaned. “Why not?”

You winced as you felt sand wrap around your leg. “I can’t if I’m not married.”

“Says the woman with a baby.”

“I married the man who gave me this child, then divorced him because I can’t stand him.”

He smirked. “The Captain.”

You nodded. “I made a mistake being with him. It’s just, you appeared dead and it scared me.”

He hummed. “I understand.” He leaned closer to kiss you, but you turned your head. He kissed your cheek. “I need you, please.”

You reached behind with your spare hand as the other clutched Evan to your chest. “I can’t.”

“Don’t deny me what I am owed.”

You opened the door and stumbled out. You ran down the hall with Evan, sand surging behind you. “Asmund!”

Asmund appeared and held up a shield as he readied his spear. “I have you priestess. Get to the Captain!”

You ran down the hall, then skidded into the main hall to see Levi there with the others. “HELP!”

Hange grabbed you and pulled you close. “I’ve got you.”

Ammon stepped into the room and smiled. “This a little get together?”

Levi held his shield and sword up. “This is a defend the priestess and her child get together.”

Ammon snarled. “Of all the people to tell me that, why did it have to be her ex-husband?”

You squeezed Evan. “Levi, he’s killed Amari. He has his control back.”

Hange gulped. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know, I can’t think.”

Levi walked forwards with Mike and Erwin. “We’ll fight him, you deal with the ceremony knife.”

You handed Evan over to Hange and took the knife from her. “I umm…I’m not sure what to do with the knife.”

Hange shrugged. “I don’t know, Ragna and I didn’t get to that part.”

You held the knife and stared at it, you paced backwards and forwards. “What do I do, what do I do, what do I do…” You gasped. “Langley!”

Langley appeared. “Priestess?”

You showed him the knife. “This was used to bring Ammon back from the dead, what do I do?”

Langley took the knife from you and studied it. “He’s linked to you…” He looked up at you. “I have to do something that will hurt you, but it’s the only way.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He grabbed your arm and ran with you to a fire pit, then heated the knife in the fire. “I’m sorry.”

You frowned. “For what?”

He tapped the knife on the brand Amari gave you. You screamed and winced in pain, but noticed the mark had lit up, then slowly peeled off your skin and wrapped around the knife. “There.”

You hummed and gulped. “I feel sick.”

“Sorry.”

You shook. “It’s okay.”

He looked to Ammon and Levi fighting. “He now has no control over you or a link.”

“What about the knife?”

He stared at it and shook his head. “It’s merely a tool, not a link.”

You dropped to your knees. “No, no there has to be a way, my blood was used.”

Langley’s eyes widened. “Your blood?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“This could work, this could really work.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You need to teach Levi to summon Anubis. If Ammon has your blood in him, a believer in me, then that means both me and Anubis can rip him to the afterlife where he belongs.”

You smiled, then cupped his face and kissed him making him blush. “You’re a genius!”

“I umm…I don’t know about that.”

You looked around. “We need to bind him here or something so we can get away.”

“I can do that, with the blood that’s yours in him, I can chain him here.”

You nodded and ran to Hange and took Evan. “Run! Langley has this.”

Ammon screamed as black wires shot out the ground and wrapped around him, then pulled him backwards. “NO! SHE’S MINE!”

You looked to the others. “RUN!” You and the others ran out the palace and through the city. Levi grabbed your hand and held it tightly as Levi held your hand as your other hand kept Evan on your hip. You came to a stop and looked at the city. “Jason…”

Levi pulled you close and held you. “Eren, Mikasa and Armin got him out. They’re waiting at a hotel.”

You frowned. “Wait, you were doing all that?”

Hange nodded. “We had to do a lot without you knowing because of your connection to Ammon, but now it’s gone, we should be fine.”

Erwin looked to you. “What now?”

You let out a long sigh. “Do you remember where Anubis’s temple is?”

Hange waved. “I do!”

“We need to go to him. Langley realised that Ammon has some of my blood in him, meaning when it comes to the afterlife, he has some power over his soul.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “We need the power of Langley and Anubis.” He looked to you. “You need me to do it, right?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, but possibly yes because Anubis likes you.”

Levi nodded. “I’ll do it.”

You walked into the Anubis temple with Evan in your arms, he was bigger now at five months and just perfect. You felt bad that Evan’s childhood had been running around from a dead man that was obsessed with you, but you were sure Evan’s first steps and words would be at your home. You saw Anubis in his throne with his eyes closed. You walked closer, then stopped by his feet. “Anubis?” He hummed and opened his eyes. “We’re back.”

Anubis rose and smiled at you, his eyes lighting up as he said your name. “You look perfect.” He looked at Evan who was staring at him. “Your son?”

You nodded and giggled. “Evan.”

He reached out and tickled Evan’s cheek making Evan giggle. “Hello Evan. He is so sweet.” He looked to you. “I didn’t think it was possible, but you’ve become more beautiful.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you, but you’re not getting a kiss out of me, I rather like living.”

He smirked. “You know me too well, but I can turn that part of me off and we can share a kiss without the whole death aspect involved.”

You adjusted Evan as he flopped about in your arms. “Still a no Anubis, I’m very happily married.”

“Offer will always be there.”

You giggled. “Well.” You looked over to see an annoyed Levi. “I think my husband is too happy about it. Anyway, that’s why we’re here. My God of death and the end is Langley and he wants to work with you and Levi. Ammon has some of my blood in him, therefore you don’t have full command on his life.”

Anubis hummed. “You’re right. I guess if Levi has both Gods of death working with him, Ammon will die. I have made improvements to his holding cell, so he cannot escape my clutches again.”

“So, will you help?”

“I would be honoured to help you both again.”

You sighed and smiled. “Thanks.” You hurried over to Levi. “He said yes.”

Levi gulped. “Why did you have to ask?”

You smiled and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Because I commune with gods, plus he likes me.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “I really hate this.”

You giggled. “Bless. Just fight and train, okay? It’s only a matter of time before Ammon comes back here.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you, then kissed Evan’s little forehead. “I love you both and I will fight hard to save you both and give you the family life you deserve. You’ll be proud of me.”

“I’m already proud of you.”

Levi welled up a little, then cleared his throat. “Right, training.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’ll be watching.”

Levi blushed. “Okay.”

You walked to a little spot, then sat down with Evan on the floor. You opened your side bag, then got out a few toys for him and a soft blanket to sit on. He sat up with little support and played happily. You looked away for a second to grab your drink, then you looked back to see Evan attempting to crawl to Levi as he fought. You gasped, then stumbled to your feet. “Evan!”

Levi stopped fighting with Anubis and watched Evan crawl. “He’s crawling!”

You grabbed Evan and picked him up. “Yeah, I’m sorry.” You looked at Evan as he smiled and giggled. “Little rascal. Daddy is training, you can’t go crawling to him.”

Levi smiled. “Actually, that’s given me the boost I need. Thank you, Evan.”

You hurried back over to the blanket and sat with Evan. “Stay you.”

Evan stared at you, then clapped his hands and giggled. “Ma, ma, ma.”

You sighed. “You are trouble.” You kissed his cheek loads. “Just like your daddy, huh?”

Evan yawned, then picked up a toy and wiggled it. “Mmm.”

You played with his hair and sighed. “This is a mess, huh Evan?”

He looked up at you. “Eh?”

You smiled. “You always make me feel good.” You sighed and summoned Langley. “Hi, Anubis is here.”

Langley looked around. “Black marble…interesting taste.”

Anubis walked over and growled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Langley jumped and turned to Anubis. “N-Nothing.”

Anubis walked around Langley and sniffed him. “You smell nice…why does a god of death smell nice?”

Langley smiled. “I like bubble baths.” He blushed. “I umm…I mean.”

Levi walked over and sat with you. “We’ll let them talk it out.”

You smiled and gave him Evan. “You can deal with the runaway.”

Levi cuddled his son. “You crawling?”

Evan giggled. “Eh!”

“I bet when you can walk, you’ll be running circles around me and your mother.”

Evan put his little fist in his mouth. “Mmm.”

Levi kissed his son’s head loads. “I love you, you strange little bratty bean.”

You smiled fondly. “I can’t wait to go home and be like this there.”

Levi sighed. “Me too. I just want everything to go to normal and be fixed.”

“Same.”

He looked over at you. “How old does Evan have to be before we try for another baby?”

“One.”

Levi groaned. “Not fair.”

You giggled. “We can practice.”

He blushed and gulped. “Y-yes.”

You bit your lip. “Maybe 11 months.”

Levi smiled. “11, huh?”

You nodded. “Maybe.”

“Maybe is good enough for me.”

You laughed. “You do know I have to carry the baby for nine months, right?”

Levi sighed. “Yeah.” He looked you over. “Could we maybe see a doctor? They could let us know if you’re healthy.” He shrugged. “I mean, you’ve been through a lot recently.”

You nodded and smiled. “I think that’s a good idea.”

“Did that come off as rude?”

You shook your head. “No, no, I knew what you meant.”

He let out a long sigh. “Oh, thank god. I was worried.”

You giggled. “No, I was okay with it.”

“I’ll get checked out too though, just in case.”

You smiled. “You don’t have to.”

He reached over and held your hand. “I want to. Both of our health is important, I don’t want us trying and then finding out that I can’t give you a child.”

You blushed and hummed a laugh. “I think you’re going to be just fine. I have no concerns or worries about you giving me a kid.”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch, damn brat.”

You grinned, then looked to Langley and Anubis to see them still arguing. “How about we get our son to crawl around more?”

Levi nodded and put Evan on his bum. “Go to mummy.”

You opened your arms. “Come here sweetie.”

Evan looked up at you. “Eh.”

“Come on baby, come to me.”

Evan smiled, then crawled over. “Ma, ma, ma.”

You squealed, then picked him up and kissed his cheek loads. “Good boy!”

Levi opened his arms. “Me next.”

You put Evan down. “Go to daddy.”

Evan sat and stared at Levi. “Mmm.”

Levi opened his arms. “Come on son.” He smiled as Evan crawled fast. “Good boy.” He picked Evan up and squeezed him. “You are so smart. Proud of you.”

Evan yawned, then leaned against Levi. “Mmm.”

“Think he’s tired.”

You sighed. “Bless him, all this moving around has really worn him out.”

“Make that the three of us.”

You nodded. “Just want it to stop.”

Levi smiled. “It will. I’m working hard to make it stop.”

You squeezed his thigh. “You’re a good man.”

“I try.” He handed Evan over to you. “I should train.” He stood up and was smaller in height compared to the two gods either side of him. “Enough bickering, I need to learn how to kill Ammon, or I lose my wife and child.”

Langley blushed. “S-Sorry, let’s get to work then.”

Anubis sighed. “Yeah, let’s do this. I desire that soul back, now.”


	11. Chapter 11

You sat with Evan on your lap just looking out at the desert, Helaina wiggling a toy for your son. You narrowed your eyes as you saw sand moving in the distance “He’s coming.”

Helaina looked to where you were looking. “Best thing to do is stand our ground.”

You gulped. “I hope Levi is ready.”

“He will be.”

You nodded, then got up and hurried to the tent Jason was in, you’d been healing him slowly. You sat Evan on the bed, then smiled down at Jason. “How are you?”

Jason sighed. “I’m doing better thanks to your magic touch.”

You smiled at him. “You’re amazing.”

He blushed. “I’m not. I let Amari get me and take your son.”

You looked to Evan who was crawling up Jason, then he sat on his chest and patted him. “He forgives you.”

Jason hummed a laugh and rubbed Evan’s little back. “Thanks.”

“Look Jason, you did what you could and I am so thankful for that. No one could have predicted Amari doing what she did, but now she’s out of our lives for good.”

He gulped and winced a little in pain. “Yeah, I can’t believe she was ripped apart by Ammon.”

“Well, he hurt my son and he’s obsessed with me.” You shrugged. “I guess that’s the plus side of having him around is he protects me and my son.”

“I guess you’re right.”

You looked up at Helaina. “Could you relieve his pain a little?”

She bowed her head and placed her hands either side of his head and hummed. “This should help Jason. Though you had a rocky start, you have become a wonderful man to this woman and a help.”

Jason smiled. “Not everyday you get praised by a god, it’s kind of nice.” He looked up at Helaina. “Beautiful too.”

She smiled. “Careful, I’m a married woman.”

“I’m just appreciating your beauty, don’t worry. Bedsides, there’s a woman I’m interested in, but I don’t think she wants me.”

You gasped. “Who?”

He gulped and looked away. “You’ll hate me for it.”

“Come on, tell.”

“Hange.”

You squeaked. “Yes! You two are so good for each other. She’s smart, you’re smart. You both love languages and researching, you’re amazing. Plus, she no longer thinks you’re an asshole.”

He smiled at you. “I hope me and her could maybe be together.”

“You don’t know unless you try.”

He sighed. “I hope she says yes.” He frowned, then moved Evan and sat up with a groan. “I’m going to go see her.”

You panicked. “You shouldn’t be moving much.”

“I know, but I have to see her.”

You picked up Evan and put him on your hip. “Stay there you stupid man, don’t push yourself.”

He stood up and waved you off. “No, no I need to tell her how I feel.”

You hurried out of the tent to Hange. “Haaaange!?”

She turned and grinned. “BABY!”

You pushed her back. “No, no baby cuddling. I need you to focus.”

She pouted. “Fine. What?”

“It’s Jason.”

She titled her head. “What about him?” She gasped and her eyes widened. “Is he okay!?”

You smiled knowing that her and Jason were going to be just fine. “Well, he’s on his way to you.”

She growled. “That idiot!”

You hurried after her. “He wants to talk to you about something.”

She saw him limping across the sand. “I’m going to kill him! Why is he walking about!” She ran over to him “Jason!”

Jason smiled as he looked at Hange. “Hange.”

She stopped right in front of him. “What are you thinking? You are hurt and you need to heal. I am worried about you.”

“You’re worried about me?”

She sighed. “Of course I am! You got hurt protecting someone important to me. Evan mean a lot to me because he’s my best friend’s son, plus I’m the god mother.”

Jason smiled at her. “Wow.”

She blushed. “What?”

“You, you’re just…” He grabbed her shirt and yanked her to him, then he kissed her. “You’re amazing.”

She blushed even more. “AAAAAAAH! You kissed me!”

Jason laughed. “I did and I’d like to do it more. Being hurt really put things straight in my head and well…I really like you.”

She gulped. “But you’re my best friend’s ex.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Jason! Do you like Hange?”

He smiled and nodded. “I do.”

You looked to Hange. “Do you like Jason?”

She nodded loads. “I do.”

“Well then, you two should be together. Jason is a friend to me now. Plus, we’re adults for fucks sake. I am married to the love of my life and I have an actual baby in my arms from our love. So, if you think I’m going to get upset over Jason and you being together, well your brain has fallen out somewhere.” You smiled. “Be happy, please.”

Hange smiled at you. “Thank you.” She looked to Jason. “Come here you annoying and smart man.”

You turned away. “Wooah, too much making out for you Evan. Come on, let’s go see your daddy and let him know Ammon is coming soon.”

Evan pulled at your top. “Eh.”

“Good, I’m glad you agree.” You saw Levi doing sit ups with his shirt off, so you snuck over and knelt by his feet and lifted Evan up so Levi saw his son. “Boo!”

Levi laughed when he saw his son reach out for him. “Hello Evan.”

You peaked around Evan. “Hange and Jason are an item.”

“About fucking time.” He sat up, then leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

“How are you feeling?”

You shrugged and hummed a laugh. “Okay.”

He slipped his hand up the inside of your thigh. “I miss being home with you so I can have you anywhere I want.”

You giggled. “Leviii.”

You and Levi kissed over and over, but you pulled away when you heard someone complaining. You looked to the side to see Anubis in his human form again, he looked out at the desert and groaned. “Stupid sun. Why’s it so hot and this sand is just annoying.”

Levi frowned. “You’re from Egypt, so you should be used to it.”

He looked to Levi. “I’m from the underworld, plus my temple is black marble and clean.”

You smiled. “You have a point there.”

He crouched down. “What’s going on here? Ammon is coming closer and you’re making out?”

You held up Evan. “Baby.”

He gasped. “Oh, he’s so cute.” He held Evan’s little hand. “Though I take souls away, life truly is a wonderful thing. Two people who love each other made such a sweet child.”

“He’s a gem.”

He looked to Levi. “You better fight hard to protect these two, because once it’s gone there is no getting it back. There is a chance your gods will take your souls and keep them, but you’re looking at many years of waiting to be back together again.”

Levi nodded and gulped. “I know. I’m going to do everything in my power to fight and keep her alive and my son. We have more children to have and a family to make.”

You smiled at him. “I believe in you.”

He smiled back at you. “Thank you.”

You stood up. “I’m going to focus and get as much energy as possible, then I’ll bring in my gods. I have a feeling that Ammon will bring an army.”

Anubis hummed. “He’d be stupid not to. Be prepared for anything. I will help Levi, but those armies of his will be difficult to handle.”

You adjusted Evan in your arms. “Well, these guys managed before I know they can do it again.”

“I admire your faith in these people.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi pulled you away from Anubis. “She’s my wife. Tch, damn gods.”

You giggled. “I’ll go and talk to Erwin to get everyone ready for the fight.”

“Hey brat?”

You looked to him. “Hmm?”

“Don’t…just…be careful okay? Stay with Evan and don’t fight this time, I know you’re good, but you need to stay safe and supply us with the gods power.”

You kissed him and smiled. “Promise.”

You had Evan tied to your back to make sure he didn’t crawl off as you focused. Everyone else ran around and got ready, they knew the fight was coming and had to make sure they could fight. You were in a ritual circle projecting your gods so they could empower everyone. It was odd seeing the gods walking around and working with people all thanks to you. You were a connect to the others. You just hoped that this was enough, that all this preparation and hard work was going to pay off. You didn’t feel like being kidnapped again by Ammon, or hit or hurt by him either. You were older, stronger and wiser now to his control and touch.

You heard Erwin shouting in the distance, he was rallying everyone together and getting them ready for the fight. You could hear the rumbling of people running closer to you. You looked over to the fight to just see a horde of undead soldiers running closer and closer. Mangnhild screamed with a grin, then ran into battle along with the other scouts. You let out a long sigh and watched Levi stay behind with Langley and Anubis. Ragna stayed with Hange and giving her support with her spells and protection charms.

Asmund appeared in front of you and paced. “I’m here to protect you.”

Helaina appeared as well. “I’m here too, but I will focus on healing the others.” She cupped Asmund’s face. “Take care of her my love, please.”

Asmund nodded. “I will defend her this time with everything I have.”

“Thank you.”

You smiled. “Thank you, both of you for this.”

She hummed a laugh and smiled. “Our pleasure, just take care of Evan and don’t do anything risky.”

You nodded. “I promise.”

Asmund readied himself with his shield and spear, he was nervous, because last time he got hurt resulting in you getting hurt and almost dying. “Hey priestess?”

You hummed. “You okay?”

He glanced back at you. “I’m sorry about before, but this time I won’t let him get to you, I won’t let him hurt you.”

You blushed. “Thank you. I believe in you Asmund.”

He smiled, then readied himself as sand surged closer. “LEVI!” He raised his shield and heard a clang against it. He gritted his teeth, then shoved back to reveal Ammon rolling back and snarling. “Captain Levi, we need you.” Asmund slammed his shield on the floor creating a light protection bubble around him and you. Ammon launched at the bubble, then screamed in frustration as it burned his skin revealing his undead skin under. “Captain.”

Ammon screamed, his mouth opening wider than normal. “She is mine! That child is mine!”

Levi jumped down and attacked. “She’s mine!”

You gasped and smiled. “Levi!”

He kicked Ammon back. “Focus brat.”

You nodded, then closed your eyes and focused hard on your ability. You needed to connect to these gods more than ever. You smiled and felt tears in your eyes when Evan snuggled against your make, then sighed and made a cute noise. You reached back and held Evan’s little foot, then rubbed it. You focused more knowing Evan was right there on your back with you. You placed your hand on the floor, then started whispering some incantations you had learned over the years. You wanted to do everything you could to help people, even if it meant summoning everything you possibly could to come to people’s aid. You opened your eyes to see all sorts of spirits and creatures attacking and fighting to help out.

Levi was fighting hard against Ammon. He was using all his strength and power given to him, he was determined to win. He first was going to use Anubis’s power to get rid of his strength, then he was going to use Langley to help him for the final battle. He got angry at Ammon, he was trying too many dirty tricks and was using his sand to try and break the barrier around you. He jumped and slammed his shield into Ammon’s face, then kicked him in the chest. Levi stabbed down, but Ammon rolled out the way and laughed at Levi. Levi growled, in frustration, because Ammon kept smirking at him when he survived an attack.

Ammon glanced at Asmund. “You failed to protect her before, you’ll fail again this time.”

Asmund slammed his shield down making sure the bubble was reinforced again. “You hurt me, then she gets hurt too. Us gods are connected with her.”

“You can’t stop me!” Ammon screamed, then slammed a spear of sand into your protective bubble. You saw a crack appear, which infuriated Levi and Asmund. You watched them attack over and over, the three of them dancing around as swords, spears and shields clashed. “I will have her again!”

Anubis rose from the dark, then slammed his large blade down and growled. “You will be tortured for eternity Ammon. I want your soul!”

You shuffled closer to the bubble edge. “Asmund?”

Asmund backed up to you. “Yes priestess?”

“Release me.”

His eyes widened as he looked at you. “I can’t. I won’t let you die.”

“I have an idea, just trust me.”

“Okay.”

You watched the bubble disappear. You let out a long sigh, then stepped out of your circle. “Ammon.”

Ammon looked to you along with everyone else. “My love.”

You waved him closer. “Come, let’s run away together.”

He sent everyone to the floor. He walked closer with his arms open. “Finally, you chose me.”

You gulped and nodded. “I did.” You moved a hand behind you, then wiggled it and thought of Langley. You smiled when you felt his touch, then him place a blade in your hand. “Come here and kiss me, just so I know you want me.”

He cupped your face, then kissed you. He hummed and pulled you closer as you winced at the sensation and taste. You felt weak as he kissed you, like he was draining you of strength without him realising. You readied the blade, then plunged it into his gut. He pulled away from you, then looked down. “What…what did you do?” He looked so hurt and broken. “Why would you?”

You pulled the knife out. “With the power of the god of death Langley, I send you back to where you belong.” You slammed the knife into his chest. “Levi! Anubis! Now!”

Ammon touched the blade, then back handed you across the face as his sand weakly flung you. You twisted in the air and made sure to not land on your back. You landed on your shoulder and arm, then screamed in pain when you felt the bone in your wrist break. Ammon screamed out as he pulled the blade out, but a part of his soul escaped. Langley ran in, then grabbed the soul seeping, then ripped it away from Ammon.

Langley smiled. “I have it! He’s weak!”

Asmund ran to you and put a bubble around you both. “I have the priestess safe.”

Levi roared in anger, then slashed Ammon over and over again. He pulled back, then slammed his shield into Ammon’s face over and over until he dropped to his knees. “That beautiful woman is my wife, my lover and my life, not yours. That beautiful child is all mine too. You will never have them.”

Anubis walked closer and smiled. “I’m going to make sure you never see the light of day again.”

Ammon coughed up blood. “I just wanted her to love me, that’s all I wanted.”

“You had love from so many people, yet you threw that all away from a selfish want and gain. You didn’t love her, you wanted to possess her.” He slammed his hand into Ammon’s chest and grabbed his soul. “I pity you.” He yanked the soul out of Ammon and looked at it. “It’s become pathetic over the years.” He sighed. “It’ll be almost impossible for him to escape again.”

Levi looked at the soul. “You swear?”

“As much as I possibly can.”

“Thank you.” He dropped his sword and shield, then ran over to you. He shouted your name, then skidded on his knees. “Are you okay?”

You smiled as you held your arm. “I’m fine, just a broken arm.”

He let out a long sigh. “Damn brat, I told you not to do anything risky.”

You giggled. “I know. Could you take Evan off for me and check him?”

Levi nodded and took his son off your back, then checked him over. “He’s okay.”

You sighed. “Good, I’m glad.”

“Thank you.”

You frowned. “For what?”

He gulped and blushed. “For being the one to bring Ammon down. You took a risk though.”

You sighed. “I know, but I had a feeling he was going to break me out of that bubble. I had to do something or I would be kidnapped again. I don’t have the mental energy to go through that again, especially with Evan.”

Levi cupped the side of your face, then kissed you. “You’re so wonderful.”

You leaned against Levi and closed your eyes. “I’m just glad it’s all over.”

Levi put one arm around you, then kissed the top of your head. “I love you.”

You nuzzled Levi’s neck. “I love you too.”

He looked up. “Helaina?”

She appeared and dropped to her knees. “What is wrong? How can I help?”

Levi pointed to your broken wrist. “I needs healing, it’s broken.”

She carefully took your arm, then squeezed it as light engulfed it. You cried and growled in pain, then panted and fought sickness. “There, it should be all healed for you.”

You squeezed your fist, then released it. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome.” She stood up and walked towards Asmund. “My love?”

Asmund ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. “He is gone.”

She cried a little. “Finally, finally he will no longer plague this family.”

Anubis walked over. “He will find it impossible to come back, for his soul is split. Langley has part of his soul.”

Langley looked at the light in his hands. “It’s sad.”

Anubis nodded. “It is.”

“I can feel his sadness, this want to be with someone who just loves him for him. There’s this confusion in place as well, like he doesn’t understand why he couldn’t have the woman he loved.”

“Love can be confusing.” He stared at you and Levi with Evan in your happy bubble of love. “Sometimes we can care for someone so much, but they don’t feel the same. We try hard to be with them, but we can’t get what we desire. It’s a battle, even when you get the person you love. I can see that those two there do have their battles, but they work together perfectly together to face those fights head on.”

Langley smiled. “I liked looking after their souls. They had so much love for each other no matter what.”

Anubis hummed a laugh. “I must say, I am jealous of that love as I do very much like the priestess. However, I respect that she is madly in love with her husband.”

Langley smiled. “Maybe one day we can have that.”

Anubis nodded. “We have all the time in the world.” He sighed. “Now, I must get this soul to it’s rightful cage.”

“Me too. It was a pleasure to work with you.”

“I hope we work together again.”

Langley blushed. “M-Me too.”

Helaina stood petting her husband’s head. “My brave and handsome husband.”

Asmund hummed a laugh. “I was alright.”

She kissed his cheek loads. “No, you were perfect.”

“You were more perfect.” She spun her around and bent her over, then kissed her passionately. “I love you.”

She blushed. “Oh my Asmund.”

“Shall we go home?”

She giggled. “Naughty man. Yes!”

He pulled her up, then pulled her along to you and Levi. “We are parting ways. We’ll always be with you.”

Helaina giggled. “Always, you know I’m here to talk to you.”

You smiled. “I know, because to me you’re like a mother.”

“I love you.”

You welled up. “Love you too.” You and Levi waved to them as they disappeared together. You let out a long sigh, then looked to Levi. “I need sleep for a year.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “So do I.” He looked to Evan falling asleep. “So does Evan.”

You smiled and stood up on wobbly legs, then walked with Levi to the tents to see everyone else dragging themselves to the tents. Everyone was fine, just a few injuries. You nodded to people and did simple and small greetings, then went to your own tents to collapse and sleep. You lay Evan in his cot, then lay in your bed and opened your arms to Levi. Levi got into your bed and snuggled up to you, then closed his eyes and passed out with you.

You and Levi smiled at Evan as he slowly stood up by himself. He hummed, then stepped forwards a little, then walked a bit further by himself. Evan giggled, then ran towards you and Levi, then fell over. He frowned at himself, then stood up again and ran right into you arms. You squeezed him tightly, then kissed his little head loads. He squealed, then giggled in pure happiness. You were so proud of him, both of you were. The three of you were finally being a family again. You were back home; you were no longer worried about Ammon and the chances of him coming back were almost impossible. Your nightmares and Levi’s were gone, you were no longer seeing the past and all you and Levi were thinking about was the future.

You let Evan go. “You are such a big boy now, huh?”

Evan clapped his little hands. “Eh.”

You laughed. “Good boy.”

He smiled and hummed. “Mama?”

You gasped, then pointed at Levi. “Who’s that?”

Evan looked at Levi, then patted his face. “Dada.”

Levi cuddled his son. “Good boy! So proud of you Evan.” Levi stood up and held Evan’s hand. “You going to walk with me?”

Evan hummed. “Dada.”

“Alright, let’s walk while your mummy has a nice rest.”

You pouted. “I don’t need rest.”

Levi looked over at you. “Rest.”

You stood up. “No, I’m going to get lunch.”

Evan gasped. “Mama!”

You ruffled his hair. “Lot’s of food baby boy.” You cupped Levi’s face and kissed him. “Lot’s of food for you too, then when it’s nap time I think mummy and daddy should play.”

Levi smirked. “Yes please.”

You winked, then went into the kitchen and started making as much tasty food as possible. You got Evan some chocolate milk in his sippy cup and welled up, because he was almost one years old and he was growing fast. He was now walking normally on his own and he knew a few words, you were so proud, but you missed the baby phase a lot.

You set the table up, then rubbed your tears away and sighed as you felt so sad, broody and emotional. You gulped down a lump in your throat, then went to the bathroom to check your suspicions. You came back out and saw Levi sitting Evan in his seat, then giving him his food and drink. You smiled at how cute it was, that Levi was helping Evan, but your son was so capable on his own. When Evan noticed you, he lit up big time. Evan adored you and would follow you everywhere, even the bathroom. He followed Levi too and would sit and watch him working out.

Evan reached out to you. “Mama!”

You smiled. “Hi Evan, you have fun?”

He giggled. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Levi put his arm around you and kissed your cheek. “You okay?”

You nodded, then handed him three tests. “Take a look at these please.”

Levi took them and looked at them. “Wait…” He looked at you. “These?”

You smiled. “Yeah, pregnancy tests.”

He looked back down and saw all of them had the same result. “Really?”

You nodded and laughed. “Really.”

He put them on the table, then wrapped his arms around you tightly. “I can’t believe it! Another Ackerman.”

You giggled. “Yeah, another little one.”

He cupped your face and kissed you over and over, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss and hummed. He smiled and pulled back when Evan giggled. “He’s becoming smart and knows when we’re being cuddly.”

You looked over at Evan. “Yeah, he’s a good boy.”

Levi gulped. “So, he’s going to be one his way to being two when his sister or brother is born?”

You nodded. “That’s right.”

He laughed. “That’s amazing. What made you think to check?”

You shrugged. “I dunno, I guess it’s because I’m late, then there’s the whole emotional thing”

“You’ve been emotional?”

You nodded and blushed. “Yeah, I cried just now.”

He hugged you. “By yourself?”

You squeezed him. “Yeah, but it was because I was doing Evan’s lunch.”

“How did Evan’s lunch make you cry?”

You pouted. “Because he no longer needs milk and is on normal food now and a sippy cup.”

Levi smiled and kissed your forehead loads. “Aww, you are cute brat.”

You whined. “I am not.”

He hummed a laugh. “You are.”

You smiled at him and playfully pushed him. “Flirt.”

“I am.” He held your hips and growled. “How about we celebrate.”

You pulled away. “Not yet, our son is awake.” You looked to Evan as he knocked over his sippy cup onto the floor. You giggled. “Oh oh.”

Evan looked to you and smiled. “Oh oh.”

You walked over and picked the cup up and gave it to him. “There you go.” You kissed his head. “All better. Daddy clean up on aisle Evan!”

Levi grabbed cleaning things, then mopped up the chocolate milk on the wooden floor. “I got it.”

You tickled Evan’s cheek. “Daddy loves cleaning.”

Evan smiled. “Dada.”

“Yeah, dada.” You picked up your sandwich and ate. “He’s such a good dada, huh?”

Evan hummed. “Yes.”

You smiled. “See Levi?”

Levi sat and started eating. “Thank you.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand and smiled at Levi. “So, what are the plans for today?”

Levi cleared his throat. “Well, I have something special to show you.”

You smirked. “Okay.”

“Evan’s coming too.”

You narrowed your eyes at Levi. “Right…”

“It’s good, honest.”

You giggled. “Alright, alright.”

Levi cleaned Evan up, then cleaned everything away. “We’re not going far.”

You stood up and grabbed your cardigan. “Okay.”

He picked up Evan, then put him on his little feet and held his hand. “This way.”

You walked with Evan and Levi to the back door where your vast garden was. “Sure…”

He stopped opened the door and watched Evan carefully as he ran outside. “He’s excited.”

“He likes outside. I think it was months of travelling because of Ammon made him like adventures.”

Levi smiled. “Think so too. Just like us.” Levi ran after Evan and scooped him up. “Woah little brat, not that way.”

You giggled. “He’s so cute.”

“He is.” He kissed Evan’s cheek and kept walking to the edge of the garden near a river. He stopped and blushed hard. “So, umm…this is what I wanted to show you.”

You frowned, then walked around Levi to see a statue of your mother and father with his mother. You welled up and covered your mouth. “Oh my god…” You looked to Levi. “You…”

Levi blushed more. “I hope I didn’t offend you.”

You shook your head. “No, no, this is…this is amazing.” You walked closer and touched your parents faces. “The detail…it’s…it’s perfect.” You hugged your mum, then your dad. “It’s so wonderful to see them again. It’s been so long. All I had was pictures, but now I can visit them.”

“I managed to locate their remains too.”

You looked to Levi. “No…no you didn’t.”

He smiled and nodded. “I did. I found them and they’re buried under the statues along with my mother.”

You looked back to the statues. “They’re really here?”

“Yeah.” He walked closer and put Evan down on his feet. “It was hard to find them, but I did with Jason and Hange’s help.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi. “Thank you.” You sniffed as you cried. “This means more to me than you know. This is so wonderful, it really is. I wish I could give you something in return.”

He wiped your tears away. “I don’t need anything sweetheart. You’ve given me a son and another child in nine months. Doing that, giving me theses wonderful and precious children is the most beautiful thing in the world. There’s nothing I can do that could compare to giving the gift of children.”

You laughed a little. “You…you are too kind.” You cleared your throat and looked at Levi’s mother. “Beautiful.” You walked up to her, then kissed her cheek. “It’s an honour to meet you Kuchel and I want to name our daughter after you when we have one. You gave me such a beautiful gift of a husband and I cannot thank you enough for what you did. You are an amazing woman.”

Levi hugged you from behind. “Thank you.”

Evan patted the statues. “Eh!”

You giggled and crouched down with him. “That’s your grandad, then both your grandmas.”

Evan gazed at them and smiled. “Hi.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, hi.”

He turned around and hugged you. “Mama.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I love you so much Evan.”

Levi crouched next to you and Evan. “We both love you.” He held Evan’s hand. “So, you really want to call our daughter Kuchel?”

You nodded. “I still do.”

“Thank you.”

You blushed. “My pleasure.”

He let out a happy sigh. “A baby, huh?”

You nodded. “Nine months’ time we get another addition to our family.”

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
